Le cinquième fondateur
by morvoren
Summary: Ils étaient cinq, l'Histoire n'en a retenu que quatre. Qui sont-ils. D'où viennent-ils? Comment ont-ils construit la plus grande école de sorcellerie du monde?
1. Convergence

Bienvenue dans cet univers alternatif où les fondateurs sont cinq! Je vous raconte comment ils se rencontrent, comment ils construisent Poudlard.

Rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se transforme disait Lavoisier. Il en est de même pour cette fic, rien n'est à moi et rien n'est original.

_Où l'on rencontre les fondateurs_

_Où les fondateurs convergent vers un seul but, sans le savoir_

_Où l'on découvre un monde sauvage_

Bonne lecture!

**1. Convergence**

GODRIC

Fuir, encore.  
Nous n'avons pas le choix. Ils nous ont découvert. Ces fichus moldus ne nous laisseront donc jamais tranquilles? Nos parents nous ont mis dehors quand ils ont su qui nous étions. Depuis, nous sommes sur les routes. Nous pensions être bien ici. Mais non, ils nous ont quand même trouvés.

Nous sommes obligés de quitter la Bretagne. Notre terre. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, toute la Bretagne est aux mains de ces catholiques.

Forcément, elle, elle n'en a rien à faire. Depuis toujours quoi qu'il se passe, elle ne réagit pas. A croire que rien ne l'atteint dans ce monde imaginaire où elle vit. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser. Ils l'auraient brûlée. Depuis que nous sommes partis de chez nous, elle est la part de rêve qui me permet d'avancer, de ne pas me laisser abattre mais parfois, elle me gène, me ralentit.

- Allez viens. Ça ne sert à rien de regarder la mer comme ça. Tu la connais la mer quand même. Et puis tu auras tout le temps de la voir pendant le voyage.

Nous avons choisi d'aller en Angleterre. La France, ce n'est pas fait pour nous. Il paraît qu'ils sont pires que les bretons, qu'ils brûlent des gens sans preuve de sorcellerie.

Voilà le port. Maintenant, il faut qu'on trouve un bateau qui nous prendra. Heureusement que j'ai un peu d'argent.

- Celui là il semble pas mal non? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses. Je n'espère pas vraiment de réponse. Je commence à avoir l'habitude de parler tout seul. Quand elle trouve la question inintéressante, elle n'y répond pas. Et quand elle daigne répondre, il faut parfois s'accrocher pour comprendre ce qu'elle dit. Pourtant:

- Non, Godric, pas celui là, le capitaine est un escroc. Essayons plutôt celui qui est là bas.

Je lui fais confiance lorsqu'elle juge les gens. Au début, je ne l'écoutais pas, ça m'a valu quelques coups. Maintenant, je l'écoute.

J'interpelle le capitaine. C'est un écossais d'Edimbourg. Va pour l'Ecosse. Après tout qu'est-ce que ça change. En plus il accepte de nous prendre. Il demande un prix correct. On embarque demain soir.

ROWENA  
Ah je le retiens! Lui et ses plans. Même sa fille il l'utilise pour gagner de l'argent! Un mariage! Avec un étranger en plus. Il n'aurait pas pu me trouver un viking sanguinaire? Au moins j'aurais eu de la distraction. Non, il a évidement fallu qu'il aille me chercher un anglais! Et il était obligé de me tenir en otage. Une escorte, tu parles!

Ça y est, c'est l'heure, on a débarqué. Mon mari doit venir me chercher au port. Très bien, faisons lui l'honneur d'être serviable. Pouah quelle horreur! Ce type est un cadavre ambulant. Maigre comme un clou, avec des dents pourries et un teint jaunâtre.

Forcément, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à mieux. Je ne pourrais pas finir ma vie avec lui. Même la commencer. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.  
Heureusement que j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. Attention, tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire. Je suis Rowena Serdaigle, princesse viking.

Toute la journée j'ai tenté de m'échapper. Père a dû donner des instructions. Il devait se douter que je ne voudrais pas me marier. Dès que je vais quelque part, il y a quatre de ses soldats qui me suivent. Ça y est voilà la cérémonie. Je me sens mal dans ma grande robe blanche. S'il faut se battre, comment vais-je faire?

C'est vrai j'oubliais, nous sommes dans un pays « civilisé », ici les femmes ne se battent pas. Quel ennui!

Je n'ai rien suivi à ce que disait l'homme grassouillet qui devait prononcer le mariage. Je ne connais même pas l'anglais. J'ai appris mon rôle. Mon « mari » me fera signe et alors, je devrais dire oui. Ça y est, le signe.

- Oui  
- Oui me répond-t-il à son tour.

Puis viens le banquet. Une orgie monumentale où la quantité d'alcool ingurgitée n'a d'égale que celle de nourriture engloutie. Ce repas à lui seul pourrait nourrir une tribu entière pendant un mois. Quel gaspillage. Mon mari est ivre mort. Ce n'est pas ce soir qu'il consommera son mariage. Tant mieux pour moi. Le voilà qui s'approche.

"- Je suis fatigué. Je vais me coucher. Suivez-moi.  
- Non, j'aimerais rester encore un peu. Je ne suis pas si fatiguée."  
Et puis avec un peu de chance, il dormira quand j'arriverai.

"- Vous devez me suivre, vous êtes ma femme. Tout ce que je vous demande sera un ordre. Vous n'avez donc pas le loisir de refuser " m'affirma-t-il avec un sourire sournois.

Dépitée, je le suis. Je n'ai pas le choix. A peine arrivés, il s'allonge sur le lit et s'endort comme une masse. Sans même enlever ses bottes. Au moins une nuit tranquille. Je m'assois au bord du lit pour réfléchir.

D'un coup, je rends compte que pour la première fois, depuis que je suis partie, il n'y a aucun garde qui me suit. À présent, je suis sous la responsabilité de mon mari. C'est lui qui doit s'assurer de ma soumission. J'ouvre ma malle qui est dans la pièce à côté. Je prends quelques habits, tout mon argent, une couverture. Et mon épée, je l'ai amenée avec moi, même si mon père me l'avait formellement interdit. Je prends aussi un livre. C'est dans ce livre que j'ai appris tout ce que je savais sur la magie, sur le don que j'ai hérité de ma mère.

Enfin libre. Tout le monde est occupé à festoyer. Je sors sans soucis. Et maintenant, il va falloir que je m'enfuie, que je me cache. Il me fera sûrement rechercher.

HELGA

J'arpente les allées du jardin. Il me faut de la consoude. Ce garnement a encore voulu voler de la confiture. Evidement, je venais de la faire alors elle était brûlante. Heureusement pour lui que ma mère ma appris les plantes qui soignent. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je l'aurais laissé avec sa brûlure. Ça lui aurait appris à venir voler à la cuisine. Mais les moines l'aiment bien. Ils le laissent faire ce qu'il veut. Les moines veulent enseigner. Et me voilà avec une horde de gamins braillards dans les pattes qui n'arrêtent pas de hurler. Helga par ci, Helga par là. Pourtant j'aime les enfants. Mais ceux ci sont vraiment insupportables.

- Helga, pourrais tu venir m'aider. J'ai un devoir de plantes, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que nous a expliqué Frère Guerric.  
- J'arrive.

Lui je l'aime bien. Il est toujours serviable, toujours gentil.

Il me rappelle mon petit frère. Celui qui est mort pendant la famine qui m'a obligé à quitter l'Irlande. En le voyant, je me revois à son âge, dans le bateau qui m'a amené ici. Oh je ne suis pas malheureuse ici. Ce qui me manque le plus, c'est la musique de chez moi et mon petit frère. J'ai eu de la chance de trouver cette place ici. J'ai pu faire mon potager comme je l'entendais. Et surtout, j'ai pu survivre.

SALZAR  
Quelle tempête! Dommage, je ne pourrais pas profiter de la traversée pour étudier le livre que j'ai acheté dans ce port. J'attendrais d'être arrivé. Quel froid! Et je ne peux même pas faire de magie. Ici au lieu d'honorer les mages, ils les brûlent. Quelle folie! Me voilà donc réduit à vivre comme le commun des mortels. J'arrive à trouver des livres. Je suis en quête de savoir. Mon maître m'a appris tout ce qu'il savait puis il m'a dit:

_"Je ne peux plus rien t'apprendre. Mais tu as un immense talent. Ne le gâche pas. Pars, explore le monde. Partout il y a des mages et des magiciennes qui pourront t'apprendre encore. Ne reviens pas tant que tu ne sais pas qui tu es. Que je ne revois pas avant que tu saches pourquoi tu es sur terre. Si tu as un aussi grand pouvoir, c'est pour réaliser de grandes choses."_

J'ai donc quitté ma famille et je suis parti sur les routes, sur les mers. Ici les gens ont peur. Ils se méfient de moi. Je suis un Sarazin, un étranger qui vient pour voler leurs enfants et tuer leur bétail. Quelles fadaises. J'ai réussi à trouver ce bateau pour aller jusqu'en Angleterre. On m'a parlé d'un grand monastère avec une grande bibliothèque. D'après ce que l'on m'a dit, l'un des moines serait un sorcier et il aurait créé une bibliothèque parallèle, cachée dans les couloirs du monastère. Une bibliothèque pleine de livres de magie. Tout ce qu'il me faut.


	2. Quand des bretons rencontre une viking

Deuxième chapitre et première rencontre entre les fondateurs.

_Où les rencontres faites au hasard déterminent la suite_

_Où l'on peine à se faire confiance_

Je ne possède rien.

Bonne lecture

**2. Quand des bretons rencontrent une viking.**

GODRIC

Nous y voilà. Edimbourg, l'Ecosse. Une nouvelle vie pour nous. Nous nous dirigeons vers le centre ville. Le marché nous permet d'acheter des provisions. Nous ne resterons pas ici. Une grande ville, c'est trop dangereux. Nous serions repérés rapidement. Ce qu'il nous faut c'est un petit coin de campagne. Nous devons vivre seuls au monde. C'est notre destin, je crois.

Nous achetons deux chevaux. Nous irons plus loin, plus vite. Ça sera plus simple de fuir. À la sortie de la ville, c'est l'heure pour nous de partir. Nous prenons la route du nord dans le crépuscule.

Pourquoi le nord? Je ne sais pas. C'est Elyzabel qui a choisi. Par habitude je la suis. On chevauche pendant quelques heures et enfin, elle décide de s'arrêter dans les ruines d'un vieux cloître. Nous serons à peu près à l'abri sous les restes de plafond.

J'allume un feu avec ma baguette. Je suis trop fatigué pour me cacher. De toute manière nous sommes seuls. Je prends le premier tour de garde. Elle est trop fatiguée. Elle dormait déjà presque sur son cheval. Après avoir mangé un morceau de pain et un bout de fromage, nous nous installons pour la nuit.

ROWENA  
Je suis fatiguée. Je suis partie, je suis libre mais à présent, où vais-je aller? Je ne peux rester dans les environs, il me rattrapera. Je ne sais pas où aller mais je marche sur ce chemin de terre. N'y a-t-il pas toujours quelque chose de neuf au bout d'une route ? J'aimerais dormir mais je dois être loin demain matin quand il se réveillera.

J'aperçois une lueur au loin. C'est au bord du chemin.

Je m'arrête. Un homme, qui semble monter la garde assis à côté du feu. Une jeune fille dort, enroulée dans une couverture. Deux chevaux attachés à un pilier de pierre. Une impression de quiétude et de confiance. Je m'approche, je suis trop fatiguée pour chercher à aller plus loin. Il lève les yeux. Il m'a entendu. Je ne croyais pas avoir fait de bruit pourtant. Il est sur ses gardes.

- Qui es-tu? Pourquoi voyages-tu la nuit?  
En effet, c'est rare que des gens honnêtes voyagent de nuit. Mais c'est rare aussi de voir des voyageurs camper dans des ruines.

- Je suis Rowena Serdaigle. Je me suis enfuie. Mon père voulait me marier de force à un écossais. Je suis en train de passer ma nuit de noce. Ajoutais-je dans un trait d'humour.  
Et vous qui êtes vous? Peu de gens choisissent de passer la nuit entourés de vieilles pierres.

- Je suis Godric Gryffondor. Elle c'est ma soeur, Elyzabel . Nous sommes bretons. Nous sommes partis car on ne voulait pas de nous là bas. Voilà pourquoi nous sommes là. Et nous ne croyons pas que les fantômes soient méchants. Voilà pourquoi nous avons choisi ce lieu pour camper. Installez-vous, vous pourrez dormir en paix. Bonne nuit.

Et il n'ajouta rien d'autre. J'ai décidé de lui faire confiance. Il y a quelque chose en lui qui me met à l'aise. Je m'installe et m'endors immédiatement.

GODRIC

Le lendemain matin, nous sommes repartis. Nous sommes obligés d'aller lentement car Rowena n'a pas de cheval. Au prochain village, nous essaierons d'en trouver un à vendre.  
Elyzabel n'a rien dit quand je l'ai réveillée pour son tour de garde. On pourra faire confiance à cette femme. C'est une viking. Elle nous la dit. Elle est assez grande et à l'air vive et énergique. Elle est blonde, avec des yeux bleus. Je la trouve assez jolie.

Un village. Ils nous vendent un cheval que Rowena insiste pour payer elle même. Nous continuons sur notre route du nord. Elyzabel ne veut pas me dire pourquoi mais elle sent qu'il faut aller au nord. Nous la suivons. Moi parce que je sais qu'elle sait ce qu'elle cherche. Rowena parce que de toute manière elle n'a pas d'autre endroit où aller.

Une nuit passe, cette fois-ci nous sommes trois à veiller. Le campement est plus difficile à installer. Rowena ne doit pas savoir ce que nous sommes. Plus de feu magique. Comme il pleut nous sommes mouillés comme n'importe quel moldu.

Un jour passe. Nous discutons de nos vies.

C'est une sorcière! Quelle surprise! C'est pour ça que son père a voulu se débarrasser d'elle. Sa mère était une sorcière. Son père ne l'a jamais su et s'est toujours demandé pourquoi sa fille avait cette « tare ». Au moins ça sera plus simple pour voyager.

Nous avons monté une histoire. C'est indispensable. Dans les villages où nous passons, les gens sont friands d'histoires. Ils veulent savoir pourquoi nous sommes ici, où nous allons. Rowena est ma « femme », Elyzabel est notre fille; avec son air un peu ahuri, elle a toujours fait plus jeune que son âge. Nous sommes en pèlerinage pour tenter de soigner notre fille, elle est muette. Etant donné qu'Elyzabel n'ouvre quasiment jamais la bouche en présence d'inconnus, nous sommes tranquilles.

ROWENA

Ils sont étranges, surtout la jeune fille. Elle ne parle quasiment jamais. Au moins ce sont des sorciers. Ils ne me chasseront pas à cause de ça. C'est agréable de voyager avec eux. Ils m'apprennent la magie. Moi je ne connaissais que quelques sorts qui sont dans mon livre. J'en ai appris quelques autres. Comme ça serait bien de pouvoir tous se regrouper et de discuter, d'échanger avec des sorciers venus du monde entier.

Nous voyageons doucement. Nous n'avons pas vraiment de but à atteindre. Godric semble suivre sa soeur. Il lui fait confiance. Je fais pareil. Elle commence à me parler. Je ne suis plus une étrangère pour elle. On dirait qu'elle vient de naître: elle s'émerveille de tout et peut rester des heures à observer un simple papillon. Souvent Godric est obligé de la ramener à la réalité pour qu'elle continue à avancer.

...


	3. C’était trop beau pour être vrai

De l'action, des cascades, de la magie. Le monde du moyen âge n'est pas de tout repos.

_Où on a enfin un peu d'action_

_Où la magie commence à prendre sa place_

_Où les moldus détermine la suite_

Je ne possède rien

Bonne lecture

**3. C'était trop beau pour être vrai**

GODRIC

Nous traversons une ville: Dundee. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise. Nous sommes sur les routes depuis quelques semaines et nous avons pris l'habitude de faire de la magie sans nous cacher. Ici c'est différent. N'importe qui pourrait nous voir. Rowena semble être dans le même état que moi.

Nous avons besoins de nourriture. C'est jour de marché, nous pouvons acheter tout ce qu'il nous faut. Quand nous sortons enfin de la ville, il est déjà tard. Aux portes de la ville, nous devons nous arrêter. Le seigneur de la ville rentre de la chasse. Nous devons le laisser passer. Il a vraiment tout pour nous déplaire, arrogant, persuadé de sa supériorité, il nous regarde de haut et affiche sa richesse par des bijoux, des vêtements de riche facture.

Quand nous sortons de la ville, Elyzabel a un mauvais pressentiment. Elle nous presse, inquiète. Nous parcourons quelques kilomètres au galop avant qu'elle accepte de ralentir. Elle ne veut pas nous dire ce qui lui fait peur. Peut être ne le sait-elle pas elle même.

ROWENA  
Je suis fatiguée par cette course folle. Quelque chose de bizarre a dû se passer en ville. Je n'ai rien remarqué de particulier mais Godric m'a dit qu'il fallait suivre sa soeur quand elle avait des intuitions de ce genre. Elle semble calmée.

Mes réflexes guerriers reviennent. Je guette un son derrière nous, un signe de poursuite. Rien. Pour le moment. Nous continuons plus lentement, sur nos gardes malgré tout.

Soudain, j'entends un bruit de cavalcade. Ils ne semblent pas avoir entendu:

" Godric, Elyzabel, j'entends des chevaux derrière. On dirait qu'ils nous poursuivent."

Nous nous écartons du chemin, un peu plus loin il y a un bois. Peut-être que nous pourrons nous y cacher. Ils s'approchent. Ce sont les chasseurs et le seigneur que nous avons croisés tout à l'heure.

" C'est elle la garce qui a abandonné mon frère le jour de leur nuit de noce. Il veut qu'on la lui ramène morte ou vive. N'hésitez pas à tirer. " Hurle le noble derrière nous.

Le frère de mon mari, c'est bien notre veine. Heureusement qu'Elyzabel a eu cette intuition, sinon ils nous auraient rattrapés depuis longtemps. Je jette un coup d'oeil par dessus mon épaule. Ils ont des arcs courts, ils sont encore trop loin pour nous atteindre. Godric a déjà sorti son épée. La mienne est à portée de main. Elyzabel a un bouclier et quelques poignards de lancer. Nous sommes prêts à les accueillir mais ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que nous. Mieux vaut fuir tant qu'il est temps. Nous aurions dû changer de chevaux en ville. Le soleil se couche devant nous, ils ont cet avantage: ils verront où ils tirent longtemps après qu'il soit couché. Il faudrait essayer de bifurquer vers le nord une fois dans les bois.

Le sifflement d'une flèche, nous sommes encore trop loin. Ils semblent déterminés. Il doit y avoir une récompense pour ma capture. Godric a sorti sa baguette. Une racine surgit du sol et un cheval trébuche, se brise une patte puis tombe. Un de moins: plus que onze. Elyzabel s'est retournée sur son cheval. À présent elle fait face à nos adversaires. Un poignard part. Un autre. Puis elle se remet en selle. Il faudrait qu'elle m'apprenne à faire ça. Ses coups ont fait mouche. Un cavalier s'effondre et l'autre lâche son épée. Il n'a plus qu'une dague dans la main gauche. Son bras droit est immobile et plein de sang. Elyzabel m'étonne. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle était capable de se battre.

Godric continue à jeter des sorts discrètement. Il ne faudrait pas que nous soyons accusés de sorcellerie en plus du reste. Un cheval se prend une patte dans un trou apparut « comme par magie ». Un cavalier de moins.

Ça y est, ils sont assez près pour utiliser leurs arcs. Les bois sont encore à 800 mètres. Espérons qu'ils ne sachent pas viser. Une première flèche siffle et va se planter dans le sol entre mon cheval et celui de Godric. Elyzabel est devant nous. Elle commence à chantonner doucement de manière saccadée. Elle s'arrête quand elle voit un sanglier sortir de la forêt, suivi de près par deux cerfs. Ceux-ci nous dépassent et s'attaquent aux premiers cavaliers derrière nous. Les cerfs réussissent à désarçonner un cavalier. Le sanglier lui, charge le cheval du noble et lui brise les pattes du côté gauche. La monture s'effondre sur le cavalier.

Le premier cavalier tombé a rattrapé un cheval. Ils ne sont plus que neuf. Une autre flèche, dans le bouclier d'Elyzabel. Ils se rapprochent encore. Le bois n'est plus qu'à 200 mètres. Une flèche, je l'esquive en poussant ma monture vers celle de Godric. Il me regarde et me sourit pour me donner du courage. Il lance un sort. Leurs arcs sont inutiles, les cordes ont cassé. Ils accélèrent pour nous défier à l'épée.

Nous sommes dans le bois.

- A droite, dit Godric en même temps que moi.

Les arbres ralentissent leur progression. Nous avançons aussi vite que nous pouvons. Un cavalier nous rattrape. Je fais volte face. Je suis peut être une fille des vents et des mers, mais je sais quand même me battre à cheval! J'empoigne mon épée, prête à en découdre. Il commence: feinte à gauche, coup à droite. Je pare facilement. Je frappe sur son côté gauche, il n'a pas de bouclier, ça me facilite la tâche. Un coup à gauche, un coup à droite. Une feinte et un coup d'estoc. Il est mort. Son cheval s'enfuit, effrayé par l'odeur du sang. Je me retourne et continue ma route. Godric est aux prises avec un autre cavalier. Elyzabel s'est arrêtée. Elle me fait signe puis lance un poignard. Un cavalier était juste derrière moi. Il tombe. Un poignard enfoncé dans la gorge. Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Je la rattrape.

- Continuons, Godric saura se défendre. Il nous rejoindra.

Les cavaliers sont toujours à notre suite. Ils ne sont plus que quatre. Les autres sont restés en arrière, avec le frère de mon mari. L'un de nos poursuivants se prend une branche basse. Il tombe probablement assommé. Plus que trois.

Godric nous a rejointes. Il a une estafilade le long du bras gauche. Il fait signe que ce n'est rien. Les trois cavaliers sont justes derrière nous. Nous nous retournons et affrontons chacun un adversaire. Elyzabel a sortit une rapière de son sac.

Mon adversaire s'approche doucement. Il semble meilleur bretteur que le précédent. J'attends sa première attaque. Il lance un coup côté droit, je le pare, puis il prend son épée de la main gauche et enchaîne les coups en haut puis en bas. Je m'épuise. Je pare ses coups. On dirait qu'il joue avec moi. Puis d'un coup il laisse une ouverture. J'en profite et lui entaille le côté. Il ne bronche pas et profite de l'absence de ma garde pour porter un coup. J'ai une grande entaille sur la cuisse. Mon genou est paralysé. Je continue. Il commence à s'épuiser. Je pare. Il baisse sa garde un instant. C'est suffisant. Je lui entre mon épée dans le coeur.

GODRIC  
Je viens de rejoindre les filles. Nous nous retournons pour faire face à nos trois poursuivants. Le plus grand se jette sur moi. C'est une masse de muscle, il va falloir être plus intelligent que lui. Mon bras gauche me lance. Je ne dois pas me déconcentrer. Il a une épée à deux mains. Il porte un premier coup, jouant sur la force brute. Le métal est arrêté par le métal. Il ne cède pas, j'esquive, je le laisse asséner un autre coup. Il vise mon côté gauche. Je pare de justesse. La pointe de son épée m'entaille l'épaule. Un poignard l'atteint dans la tempe. Je regarde derrière moi. Elyzabel évidemment. Elle a déjà abattu son adversaire. Je regarde Rowena, prêt à lui porter secours, je m'approche au moment où son ennemi s'effondre.

Nous sommes tous deux épuisés. Pourtant les autres cavaliers ne sont pas loin. Nous devons continuer. Elyzabel nous guide. Elle ne rattrape pas le chemin, trop dangereux. Elle sort du bois. Passe à travers champs. Elle sait où elle va. Nous la suivons. Nous continuons à fuir à vive allure. Chaque choc me remonte dans l'épaule.

Petit à petit, je sombre dans une semi inconscience où la douleur est annexe. Je ne sais plus où je suis, ni où je vais. Je dois suivre la jeune fille devant moi. Je reste fixé là dessus. Trop épuisé pour penser à autre chose.

ROWENA  
À côté de moi Godric s'affaisse de plus en plus. Il réussit à tenir sur son cheval dans un état proche de l'inconscience. Nous continuons au galop. Je ne tiens pas bien sur mon cheval. Mon genou me fait souffrir. Mon esprit tente de faire abstraction de la douleur et au fur et à mesure, je tombe dans un état proche de celui de Godric. Je ne me rends plus compte que je suis à cheval. Je suis sur le drakkar de mon père. Nous voguons vers chez nous. Non, je suis sur un cheval, je dois suivre la forme devant moi. Mes yeux peinent à rester ouverts.

ELYZABEL  
Je me retourne sur mon cheval comme je l'ai fait pendant le combat. Godric est allongé sur l'encolure de sa monture. Son bras gauche pend le long de son corps. Rowena n'est pas dans un meilleur état. Du sang coule goutte à goutte de sa blessure. Ils ne pourront pas continuer au galop, je ralentis puis me remet à chanter. Les animaux me comprennent quand je chante. Leurs chevaux me suivront à présent. Je lance un sort, pour qu'ils restent en selle tous les deux puis je reprends ma route. Je vais le plus vite possible.

Enfin, une ombre au loin. Les cavaliers ne donnent pas de signe de poursuite mais je me méfie. Mon objectif grandit peu à peu. C'est une grande bâtisse de pierre, entourée d'un mur fermé par un grand portail en fer. J'accélère un peu. C'est un monastère. Je sais que je n'ai pas le choix.

Je m'arrête au niveau du portail. Il y a une cloche pour prévenir. J'enlève le sort qui maintenait mes amis en selle. Je sonne la cloche. Un moine arrive rapidement.  
- Qui êtes-vous? Que venez-vous chercher dans ce monastère.  
- Nous sommes des voyageurs, nous avons été attaqués par des brigands. Mes parents sont blessés. Aidez-les s'il vous plaît.

Il vaut mieux réutiliser notre histoire. Il faudra trouver un autre prétexte à ce voyage. La petite fille n'est plus muette.

- Entrez, je vais vous montrer où déposer vos parents puis nous nous occuperons des chevaux.

Je le suis en tirant les brides des trois chevaux. En chemin nous croisons une femme qui n'a pas l'air d'être une nonne.

- Helga, il y a deux blessés. Il faut que tu les soignes.

Puis il s'adresse à moi et me dis:

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, Helga a un don pour soigner les gens. Elle est capable de faire des miracles. Suis-moi.

Il me fait entrer dans une pièce claire, avec une dizaine de lits alignés le long du mur. Il m'aide à les porter et installe Godric et Rowena dans les lits les plus près de la fenêtre.

J'amène les chevaux à l'écurie. Un jeune garçon est là et me propose de les prendre en charge.  
- Laissez les moi madame, je vais m'en occuper. Je sais faire vous savez, ajoute-t-il devant mon air sceptique, c'est moi qui m'occupe de l'âne du monastère.

Je rigole puis laisse nos montures aux bons soins de ce palefrenier de fortune. Quand j'arrive dans l'infirmerie, la femme que j'ai croisé tout à l'heure est là et examine mon frère. Elle se relève de la blessure lorsqu'elle me voit arriver.

- Je m'appelle Helga Poufsouffle. Mais appelle-moi Helga. C'est moi qui soigne tout le monde ici. Avec les enfants, il y a de quoi faire. Repose toi un peu, tu as l'air épuisée et puis ce que tu viens de vivre est éprouvant.

Je m'allonge sur un lit et m'endors presque instantanément.


	4. Entre quatre murs

_Où l'on entend pas parler de Salzar_

_Où les autres prennent leurs marques_

_Où Helga est démasquée_

Rien ne m'appartient

Bonne lecture

**4. Entre quatre murs**

GODRIC

Je suis dans un lit. Il y a des siècles que je n'ai pas dormi dans un lit. Enfin c'est l'impression que j'en ai. La dernière fois, ça devait être quand mes parents nous ont chassés. Où est Elyzabel? Où suis-je d'ailleurs. Autour de moi, il y a une lumière blanche, uniforme qui fait comme un cercle autour du lit. Il n'y a aucune issue, je suis dans un piège. J'essaye de me lever. Je veux toucher cette matière vaporeuse qui m'emprisonne.

Soudain, au moment même où je sens une vive douleur dans le bras gauche, une ombre apparaît derrière l'écran blanc et me dis:

" N'essayez pas de vous lever, vous n'êtes pas encore guéris.

- Où suis-je? Pourquoi suis-je enfermé dans cette cage blanche?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste un rideau. Les élèves sont revenus et je ne voulais pas qu'ils vous regardent comme une bête de foire. Regardez, ce n'est rien. me dit une femme en écartant les pans de tissus avec un sourire amical. Je suis Helga Poufsouffle. Je m'occupe des malades et des blessés dans ce monastère. Vous êtes au monastère de Tarcouët d'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense. Ici, les moines sont des érudits. Ils lisent pour apprendre et ensuite, ils enseignent tout ce qu'ils savent aux enfants des villages alentours. Et vous, qui êtes vous?

- Je suis un voyageur."

Je ne préfère pas m'avancer trop. Pendant qu'elle parlait, je me suis souvenu du combat dans les bois. Après tout, je ne sais pas qui elle est et surtout, je ne sais pas ce que les filles lui ont déjà raconté.

" Et les deux personnes qui m'accompagnaient, comment vont-elles?

- Votre fille va bien. Elle était juste très fatiguée. Là elle est en train de s'occuper des jardins avec frère Lys, notre plus jeune recrue. Par contre votre femme a une blessure assez grave au niveau de la cuisse. Elle risque de boiter longtemps si ça n'est pas pour toujours. Je suis désolée, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est déjà bien.

- A présent, reposez vous, vous avez besoin de sommeil afin de cicatriser. Et pas de commentaire. C'est moi qui vous dirais quand vous serez guéri!"

Je n'ai pas le choix. Je me rendors de bon cœur. C'est vrai que je me sens encore faible. J'ai dû perdre beaucoup de sang.

ELYZABEL

J'ai dormi toute la nuit et la moitié de la journée, la bataille, la chevauchée et surtout les sorts que j'ai lancés pour aider Godric et Rowena m'avait épuisée. Je suis assise sur un banc au soleil. Le jardin du monastère est devant moi. Il commence à quelques mètres de moi pour se perdre au loin et se confondre avec une forêt. Un jeune moine passe sous les arcades du porche et m'interpelle :

" Il est beau notre jardin, n'est-ce pas ? Je te conseille d'aller te promener entre les allées, c'est ce que je fais lorsque je suis triste."

Je lève alors les yeux vers lui et le dévisage. Il semble à peine plus âgé que moi. Je lui fais un sourire encourageant. J'ai remarqué qu'ici, ils semblent moins prompts à punir les actes de magies : Helga en utilise en permanence sous leurs yeux et elle semble encore en vie. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je me sens en sécurité, loin de toute menace. Je suis alors son conseil et me lève pour me promener parmi les parterres entourés de minuscules haies de buis. Le jeune moine m'a suivi, je le laisse faire. Sa compagnie ne me dérange pas.

Ce jardin est stupéfiant. Comment peut-on regrouper en un seul endroit autant de plantes différentes ? J'en connais certaines, pour les avoir déjà vues dans d'autres jardins mais d'autres sont des espèces que je n'avais jamais vues ailleurs qu'en pleine nature. Ces plantes sauvages n'ont pas d'usages connus pour les moldus, ça doit être un coup d'Helga. Après une balade assez silencieuse en compagnie du jeune moine, je prends congé de lui pour retourner à l'infirmerie. Je voudrais discuter un peu avec Helga. Quels sont ses pouvoirs et que sait-elle sur la magie ?

" Godric s'est réveillé m'annonce Helga à peine ai-je franchis la porte. Il s'en sortira sûrement sans trop de séquelles.

- Et Rowena ?

- La fièvre est un peu tombée, mais j'ai peur que sa blessure ne s'infecte. J'ai plus l'habitude de soigner les coups de poings que les coups d'épée, ajoute-t-elle d'un ton d'excuse.

- C'est pas grave, je sais que vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez. Et je suis sûre qu'à nous deux nous arriverons à trouver une solution," ajoutais-je, lançant alors la discussion sur le sujet qui me préoccupe depuis la ballade dans le jardin.

HELGA

A nous deux ? Qu'a-t-elle voulu dire par là ? Peut être s'y connait-elle un peu en plantes médicinales. Et si elle découvre mon « talent » ? Depuis que j'ai quitté l'Irlande, je n'en ai parlé à personne. Les risques sont trop grands. Je sais qu'on en a brûlé pour moins que ça. Chez moi, j'ai eu de la chance, j'ai failli être découverte, avant que j'apprenne à me cacher. C'est le frère de ma mère, le curé qui m'a vue. Il n'a fait qu'une remarque : il devait être le seul à savoir ce que j'avais fait ce jour-là. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai jamais usé de mon « talent » devant d'autres gens.

Les moines mettent mes réussites médicales sur le compte de la science. Mais si la petite découvre mon secret, que va-t-il se passer ?

Je la regarde attentivement, cherchant le moindre signe qui me permettra de savoir. Dois-je me lancer ou garder encore pour moi ce secret qui malgré tout me pèse.

Elle attend. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ainsi plongée dans mes pensées ? Il faut que je lui réponde.

" Oui, je suis certaine qu'à nous deux nous ferons des miracles." Ça y est, c'est dit. Son sourire s'agrandit et je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix.

Nous y voilà, que faire ? Par quoi commencer ? Je ne peux faire aucune preuve de mon talent devant-elle.

" Est-ce que tu pourrais aller me chercher quelques plantes dont j'aurais besoin s'il te plaît ? Il me faut de la gentiane, du millepertuis, de la prèle et de l'aigremoine."

Je la vis se concentrer pour être sûre de ne rien oublier puis partir vers le jardin.

" Si tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, demande à frère Lys. Il sera dans le jardin " lui dis-je, au moment où elle franchit la porte.

Je ne sais pas si elle a entendu, on verra. J'ai maintenant un peu de temps devant moi.

ROWENA

Je me sens embrouillée. Je suis allongée, l'esprit dans le vague. Une affreuse douleur me lance depuis la jambe droite. J'ai dû me blesser d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mon esprit embrumé tente de recoller les morceaux, que m'est-il arrivé pour que je sois dans cet état là ?

Puis petit à petit, des images me reviennent. Moi qui pensais au début m'être blessée sur un drakkar, j'ai tout faux. Le voyage jusqu'en Angleterre, la fuite et enfin le combat et la chevauchée. Je me sens très faible. Je n'arrive toujours pas à ouvrir les yeux. Vaincue, je me rendors dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Deux mains se posent sur ma cuisse. J'émerge doucement des limbes du sommeil et cette fois-ci, j'arrive à ouvrir les yeux. Je vois une femme, les deux mains sur ma blessure, les yeux fermés, un air d'intense concentration sur le visage. Elle marmonne des mots dans une autre langue. Je me concentre et j'arrive à capter quelques sons et rythmes qui me rappellent quelque chose. Comme toujours, quand j'ai mal, je me concentre sur un autre sujet. Quelle est cette langue ? Où l'ai-je déjà entendue ? On dirait un peu la langue que parlais le vieux fou que j'ai croisé dans les rues, lors de ma fuite, avant de rencontrer Godric et Elyzabel. Du gaélique, la langue d'Irlande.

Je tente alors de me redresser un peu, afin de voir où je me trouve. La voix s'arrête aussitôt. La jeune femme retire ses mains de ma jambe et me regarde, comme un enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise. Qu'ai-je fait pour qu'elle réagisse de cette manière ? Pourquoi semble-t-elle si effrayée ?

HELGA

Elle s'est réveillée !

Quelle idiote !

J'ai éloigné la gamine, pensant que ça serait elle qui me poserait des soucis et voilà que j'utilise mes « talents » devant une femme étrangère. J'arrête aussitôt mon incantation et enlève mes mains. Peut être n'a-t-elle pas eu le temps de voir ce que je faisais. Elle doit avoir l'esprit trop embrumé pour comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer de toute manière. Je me rassure avec ces arguments et je me mets à lui parler, de la voix tendre et douce que j'utilise toujours pour mes malades :

" Bonjour, je suis Helga Poufsouffle. Vous êtes en sécurité au monastère de Tarcouët. Votre fille vous a amené il y a deux jours dans un piteux état. Je vais tout faire pour soigner votre jambe.

- Et mon … mari ? me demande-t-elle en hésitant un peu sur le mot.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien. Enfin aussi bien qu'il puisse aller avec une telle entaille dans le bras. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'en sortira sans problèmes.

- Et moi ? me demanda-t-elle sentant que ce discours enthousiaste cachait un « mais »

- J'ai peur que votre blessure ne soit plus complexe à soigner. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour la soigner, mais j'ai bien peur que vous ne retrouviez pas votre agilité. "

J'essaye de minimiser les conséquences. Si je n'arrive pas à empêcher l'infection de s'installer, ça ne sera pas son agilité mais sa jambe qu'elle perdra. Si seulement j'avais eu le temps de faire mon incantation avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

Elle se tait pendant quelques instants, pensant à ce que je venais de lui dire. A son regard, je comprends qu'elle a très bien compris le sous-entendu et qu'elle est prête à en assumer les conséquences. Puis elle reprend la parole :

" Que faisiez-vous lorsque je me suis réveillée ? "

La panique s'empare de moi, elle m'a vu utiliser mon « talent » elle va en parler aux moines, ils vont me chasser et je serais condamnée à errer encore pendant des années avant de trouver un asile. Ce scénario défile dans mon esprit à toute vitesse, regroupant mes plus grandes peurs.

Puis elle ajoute à mi-voix, comme plongée dans ses souvenirs :

" Comme Maman quand elle voulait soigner mon entorse… Vous … vous êtes différente vous aussi ? "Demande-t-elle ayant prit soudain conscience d'une chose importante.

Qu'entend-t-elle par différente ? Sa mère aurait-elle eut un « talent » comme le mien ?

" Oui, je suis … différente comme vous dîtes. Puis-je vous soigner maintenant ? "Demandais-je d'un ton sec pour mettre fin à cette discussion qui menaçait de nous mener sur un terrain houleux.

Elle me fait un signe de tête, résignée à ne pas en savoir plus pour le moment.

ROWENA

La douleur reprend le pas sur la curiosité et je retombe dans cette espèce de transe dans laquelle j'étais plongée lors de notre cavalcade il y a déjà deux jours.

HELGA

" Voilà les plantes dit la petite en revenant du jardin, les mains pleines de fleurs, feuilles, racines et fruits."

Elle me tend les plantes puis part s'assoir sur une chaise, à côté du lit de son père, comme si l'idée de m'aider l'avait déjà lassée.

Les deux lits sont suffisamment éloignés pour que je puisse reprendre mes incantations à voix basse. Les propos de la blessée me trottent dans la tête et je m'interroge sur la véritable identité des voyageurs.


	5. Livres et Serpentard

_Où l'on entends un peu plus parler de Serpentard._  
_Où Rowena se remet peu à peu._  
_Où Godric part à l'aventure._  
_Où Elyzabel cause aux sangliers._

Rien ne m'appartient et vous le savez bien.

Bonne lecture

**5. Livres et Serpentard**

ROWENA

Les liens se créent petits à petits. Je suis sortie de l'infirmerie sans béquilles, pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Helga et moi nous entendons très bien. Elyzabel passe ses journées dans le jardin ou dans la forêt. Elle passe également un temps fou au bord du lac de la forêt à parler aux poissons semble-t-il. On ne la voit que pour manger, quand elle ne reste pas dehors à discuter avec les sangliers.

C'est devenu une blague entre nous depuis que nous avons vu la jeune fille apprivoiser un sanglier en lui chantant un chant religieux de frère André. Sa voix à un tel pouvoir sur les animaux qu'elle peut en faire ce qu'elle veut. Tous l'écoute et semblent la comprendre.

Depuis trois semaines, j'aide Helga à la cuisine lorsque je peux me lever. Elle n'aime pas du tout ça. Son boulot, comme elle dit, c'est les soins et c'est tout. Elle dit aussi détester les enfants mais je l'ai déjà vu leur donner des friandises en cachette. Je crois qu'elle voudrait bien leur apprendre ce qu'elle sait mais c'est malheureusement impossible. Elle a réussit à subtiliser, sous le nez des moines apparemment, une quantité de livres de magie ou de légendes parlant de hautes personnalités magiques. Ces livres sont dissimulés dans un placard inutilisé de la réserve. Elle a jeté un sort dessus afin que la porte reste fermée malgré les essais des enfants qui cherchent toujours à chaparder de la nourriture dans le dos d'Helga.

Godric part aujourd'hui avec Frère André. C'est le moine qui est chargé de ramener des livres au monastère. Sans lui, ce lieu de science et de savoir ne serait qu'un tas de pierre. La vraie richesse est dans les mots ont coutume de dire les érudits.

Ces « missions » de récolte de livre sont longues et fastidieuses. Cette fois-ci, ils partent vers l'Angleterre. Les chevaux sont chargés, les hommes sont près à partir. Godric est inquiet de laisser sa sœur. Il a pris l'habitude de la protéger, de veiller sur elle et surtout de lui faire confiance. Comment fera-t-il pour savoir quelles sont les personnes dont il faut se méfier. Pourtant, Elyzabel ne semble pas inquiète. Elle n'a fait aucune remarque à son frère. Il y a fort à parier que Godric reviendra en vie.

Lorsqu'ils partent, tout le monde est à la grille pour leur dire au revoir. Elyzabel embrasse une dernière fois son frère puis lui dit :

" Et surtout, n'oublie pas ce que nous sommes. La soif de savoir ne peut jamais être satisfaite."

GODRIC

Je commence ma route perdu dans mes pensées. Que voulait-elle dire ? Je sais très bien d'où je viens et ce que je suis. Je suis un sorcier. On me l'a assez répété. Pourquoi insister sur ça aujourd'hui ? Et cette phrase étrange qui semblait sortir de la bouche d'un moine, pourquoi ?

Oh comme je la déteste cette petite peste quand elle me pose des énigmes. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous relier au monastère ? Nous sommes ici le temps que Rowena guérisse et c'est tout. Pourquoi donc pense-t-elle que nous devons nous lier aux moines.

Je réfléchis encore pendant quelques heures, le regard fixé sur le dos du moine devant moi, tournant et retournant la question dans tous les sens. Puis, après une pente particulièrement difficile pour les chevaux, nous faisons une pause et en profitons pour manger nous aussi. Nous avons quelques provisions, pas de quoi tenir pendant des semaines mais assez pour nous rendre facilement jusqu'à la prochaine grande ville.

Tout à coup, un paquet attire mon attention. Sur la mule de bât qui nous accompagne, il y a une masse informe, recouverte de plusieurs épaisseurs de tissus pour préserver le contenu de l'humidité. J'interroge Frère André. Pourquoi tant de précautions ?

" Ce sont des livres. Les moines ont copiés des livres que nous avions dans notre bibliothèque. Cela fait plusieurs mois que nous préparons ce voyage. Nous allons voyager de monastères en monastères, de villes en villes afin de trouver des personnes qui nous échangerons ces livres contre d'autre que nous n'avons pas encore.

- Et vous êtes capable de savoir lesquels vous avez déjà ? Il y en a des centaines au monastère !

- Oui, je me souviens de la plupart. Mais j'ai une liste, " ajoute-t-il d'un air malicieux en tapotant sa poitrine. Il doit avoir une poche pour mettre sa liste.

Et nous sommes repartis sur la route. Lui devant, la mule derrière. C'est en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire que je perçu enfin la signification de ce qu'a voulu me dire Elyzabel. C'est évident. Je suis un sorcier à la recherche de livres. Il faut que je ramène des livres de magie de mon voyage. Satisfait d'avoir enfin compris le message de ma petite sœur, je reporte mon attention sur la route et le paysage. Nous sommes chargés de livres, un trésor que s'arrachent les plus grands et que des voleurs peu scrupuleux n'hésiteraient pas à revendre.

SALZAR

Mais que dois-je faire pour trouver ce monastère ? Voilà cinq mois que j'arpente les routes d'Angleterre pour trouver le moindre indice concernant cet édifice. Personne ne semble vouloir ou pouvoir me renseigner. Je ne peux pas aller visiter tous les monastères. Je suis un étranger, un hérétique, un Sarazin.

Je suis au nord de l'Angleterre. Quelqu'un a, semble-t-il, rencontré un homme qui a vu un livre qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir, il en serait devenu aveugle. Je me dirige donc ici, pour tenter de trouver cet homme. Pour savoir ce qu'il peut m'apporter.

Je traverse une ville. Encore une fois, je suis la cible de regards soupçonneux et agressifs. Une bijouterie attire mon œil. J'entre et regarde l'homme en face de moi. Il semble terrorisé et ne cesse de faire un signe de croix, comme si le diable était arrivé dans son échoppe. La croix, bien sur. Avec une croix ostensiblement affichée sur ses vêtements, on me prendra pour un étranger converti durant les croisades. J'ai déjà vu des hommes avec ce type de croix. On les écoute et on ne les importune pas.

" Je voudrais une croix d'argent. Reliée à une chaîne. Je veux la porter en permanence."

Il se lève et file vers son arrière-boutique. Il est rassuré. L'homme que je suis est un chrétien, que peut-il craindre de moi semble-t-il se demander. S'il savait ce pauvre homme. Il revient avec deux écrins dans les mains. Le premier qu'il ouvre contient une toute petite croix en argent, accrochée à une fine chaîne, qui semble fragile. Ce n'est pas pour moi. Je secoue la tête doucement. Il ouvre la seconde boîte et me fait voir une massive croix, gravée d'entrelacs et de boucles, reliée à une solide chaîne.

" Parfait, je vais prendre celle-ci. " Dis-je en sortant une bourse de ma poche. Je sais bien que chrétien ou non, il faut que je paye. Je lui tends la somme qu'il demande et l'homme me tend l'écrin.

A présent, je suis protégé par ce déguisement. Satisfait de ma bonne idée, je reprends ma route vers le nord.

J'arrive devant une fermette. Je suis chez l'homme dont on m'a parlé. Le vieillard est aveugle en effet. Sa fille me fait entrer dans la maison. Le temps que je m'habitue à la fable luminosité, le vieil homme s'est déjà assis au bord du banc. Il est prêt à répondre à mes questions.

" Que vous est-il arrivé ? J'ai rencontré votre ami dans le sud, il m'a dit que c'est un livre qui vous a mis dans cet état. Vous pourriez me raconter ?

-J'étais en voyage, en Ecosse pour aller voir une vieille tante mourante. Elle était morte quand je suis arrivé d'ailleurs. Au retour, je me suis arrêté pour la nuit dans un petit monastère au bord de la route qui relie Glasgow à Tarbet. Il était situé juste à côté d'un lac. J'ai été accueilli par une jeune femme, elle venait d'arriver d'Irlande. Les moines l'hébergeaient en échange, elle faisait les repas. J'ai trouvé un livre sur un table, il n'y avait personne autour, alors je l'ai ouvert. Et d'un coup, il y a eu une grande lumière blanche. C'était la lumière la plus intense que je n'ai jamais et la dernière aussi. Ensuite, quelqu'un est arrivé et a fermé le livre sans rien dire. Je n'ai pas raconté cette histoire aux moines, ils ne m'auraient pas crus. Quand ils ont remarqué que je ne voyais rien, l'un d'eux m'a raccompagné jusqu'ici."

Et voilà, j'ai peut être trouvé mon monastère. Pas en Angleterre, en Ecosse. Je remercie le vieil homme et sa fille et je repars sur la route, vers l'Ecosse cette fois ci.

GODRIC

Un monastère, on s'arrête pour la nuit. L'avantage de voyager avec un moine, c'est qu'on a toujours un endroit où dormir. Les moines de ce monastère nous proposent quelques livres. Rien d'intéressant d'après frère André. Je me demande où je vais trouver les livres demandés par Elyzabel. Pas dans les lieux de résidence du clergé toujours. Nous continuons notre route le lendemain et les jours suivants. Petit à petit, les livres changent. Les anciens sont remplacés par les récents.

Voilà bientôt un mois que nous sommes partis. Nous avons échangés tous nos livres. Il ne reste plus qu'à tous les ramener au monastère. Nous reprenons le chemin du retour. Il arrive qu'on dorme dans les mêmes monastères qu'à l'aller. D'autre fois ce sont des différents. Frère André est prudent. Il se méfie de certains moines qui, selon lui, seraient prêts à nous voler nos livres, sans scrupules, pour augmenter le prestige de leur maison. Quelle ironie !

Nous arrivons à la frontière de l'Ecosse. Pour cette nuit encore, nous dormirons en Angleterre. Les moines sont tendus, la tension n'a jamais été aussi forte entre les deux nations voisines. Ils acceptent malgré tout de nous héberger. Un homme arrive peu après nous, pour demander l'asile. C'est un sarrasin. Les moines semblent encore plus méfiants, que vient faire un hérétique dans un lieu saint ?

SALZAR

Je rentre dans un monastère, à la frontière de l'Ecosse. Cette croix semble m'ouvrir toutes les portes. L'histoire qui va avec est encore plus efficace. Me voici devenu un hérétique converti par un seigneur écossais sur son lit de mort pendant les croisades. Je suis venu jusqu'ici pour pouvoir ramener en sa terre natale les souvenirs et les récits de ses aventures en terre lointaine. Peu de moines semblent disposés à contrarier une telle quête et ils m'hébergent, même si c'est souvent de mauvaise grâce. Ce monastère ne déroge pas à la règle. Pourtant, je ressens une certaine tension, étrangère à ma venue.

Au repas, personne ne parle, tout le monde est enfermé dans ses pensées. J'observe ceux qui m'entourent. Il y a des moines, évidemment. Il y a aussi deux voyageurs, à l'autre bout de la table. Quelque chose en eux semble attirer et captiver mon regard. Je les observe alors plus attentivement. L'un d'eux surtout me captive, il est grand, brun. Contrairement à son compagnon, il ne porte aucun attribut religieux et n'est même pas vêtu comme un moine. J'ouvre mon esprit au maximum, pour voir ce que cache cet homme. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange en lui que je n'arrive pas à cerner. Peu à peu, à mesure que mes perceptions se libèrent, je perçois les auras des moines, blanches, transparentes, insignifiantes. En regardant vers l'étonnant voyageur, je comprends ce qui a attiré mon esprit. Son aura est rouge et or. Ce n'est pas un simple voyageur. C'est un sorcier.

Je reprends mes esprits rapidement quand un moine me tend un plat de pommes de terre. Je mange tranquillement, en ne me préoccupant plus du voyageur pour le moment.

GODRIC

Le sarrasin m'intrigue. Il m'a fixé pendant tout le repas. Il faut que je sache ce qu'il me veut. Une fois le repas terminé, je m'éloigne de Frère André et des autres moines et m'approche de l'inconnu. Il semble m'attendre, comme s'il était certain que je viendrais le voir. Il est grand et mince, il a la peau sombre et les cheveux bruns, évidemment. Il me sourit alors et dit :

" C'est étonnant de voir un sorcier parmi tant de moines qui n'ont qu'une envie, le brûler. "

Un sorcier, mais comment sait-il ? Depuis le début du voyage, je n'ai pas utilisé une seule fois la magie ! Voyant mon hésitation et ma stupeur, il reprend :

" Je suis aussi un sorcier. Je viens d'un pays où les sorciers sont respectés. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses et notamment à reconnaitre un sorcier. Qui êtes vous, et pourquoi voyagez vous avec ce moine ?

- Je suis Godric Gryffondor. Je viens de Bretagne. Je suis un sorcier, en effet et ce que je fais avec ce moine me regarde. Et il ne me semble pas que vous vous soyez présenté, dis-je en essayant d'être plus assuré que ce que je ressens.

- Je suis Salzar Serpentard, sarrasin et sorcier pour vous servir. Me dit-il en faisant une petite révérence ironique. Je vais en Ecosse dans un monastère. Et vous, où allez vous ?

- Je rentre chez moi, en Ecosse, dans un monastère. "

Son assurance eut l'air de s'effondrer un instant, comme si ce que je venais de dire avait été une flèche perçant une armure réputée indestructible.

" Peut être connaissez vous un petit monastère au bord de la route qui relie Glasgow à Tarbet, au bord d'un lac ? Il faut absolument que je m'y rende."

Il semblait me faire suffisamment confiance pour me confier sa véritable destination.

- Il faut que j'aille voir frère André. Ne bougez pas.


	6. Au detour d'un chemin

_Où les hommes se rendent compte que voyager est dangereux_

_Où des livres sont plus précieux que tout_

_Où des paroles troublent Salzar_

_Où l'on n'entends pas parler de femmes_

Rien ne m'appartient bien sûr

Bonne lecture

**6. Au détour d'un chemin**

GODRIC

" Frère André, Frère André!

- Oui ?

- Que dirais tu de terminer ce voyage à trois plutôt que deux, le sarrasin cherche le monastère de Tarcouët. Il vaudrait peut être mieux l'amener avec nous pour pouvoir garder un œil sur lui."

Au moment même où je lui parle, où je lui donne de faux prétextes, je me rends compte que mes arguments sont faux et creux. Pourtant, je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser partir cet homme capable de reconnaitre un sorcier au premier coup d'œil et qui semble avoir d'immenses connaissances en magie.

Le lendemain matin, nous reprenons notre route vers l'Ecosse. Vers midi, nous rejoignons la frontière. Je soupire de soulagement, sentant un poids que je n'avais pas remarqué s'enlever de mes épaules. Nous sommes trois, nous ne parlons pas vraiment, Frère André se méfie, Salzar Serpentard se tait, plongé dans ses pensées et moi, je dirige tout ce beau monde sur un chemin qui est à peine praticable en cette fin d'automne. On dirait que la pluie n'a pas cessé de tomber depuis la dernière fois que nous sommes passés, il y a plus de trois mois. Par endroits, le chemin n'est plus qu'une mare de boue s'étalant dans les champs alentours. Les chevaux peinent à avancer avec de la boue parfois jusqu'à mi-cuisses.

Le jour commence déjà à tomber. Le soleil rougit, bas sur l'horizon, droit devant nous. D'après Frère André, il y a une petite chapelle pas très loin. Mais il faut se dépêcher si on veut y parvenir avant la nuit totale.

De part et d'autre du chemin, de hauts talus. Je n'aime pas cette portion de route qui semble enfermée entre deux mâchoires, qui nous cachent le peu de lumière qui pourrait nous parvenir. La voute des arbres se rejoint au dessus de nos têtes. J'ai l'impression d'être enfermé. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Ce chemin ne me dit rien qui vaille. Pourtant, si nous voulons dormir au sec, nous devons continuer. J'hésite à allumer une torche. Elle nous permettrait certes de voir où on va et d'éviter les trous. Mais il y a toujours ce mauvais pressentiment, une petite voix dans ma tête qui tourne en boucle et me conseille la prudence. Une torche permet de voir, mais elle permet surtout d'être vus. J'hésite encore, voir ou être vu, quel est le plus important ? Frère André ne semble pas embarrassé des mêmes scrupules que moi. Il a allumé une torche et nous regarde, nous implore presque de faire de même. Si nous devons être vus, il vaut mieux que nous puissions voir au maximum en cas de problème. Après s'être équipés, nous sommes tous les trois aux aguets. C'est la première fois que je me sens menacé depuis le début du voyage. L'air semble plus épais, plus lourd.

SALZAR

Frère André a sorti les torches. Chacun de nous tient son arme à portée de main. Godric est beaucoup plus anxieux qu'il ne veut bien le monter. Tout le monde est à l'affut du moindre son, du moindre signe de la présence d'autres personnes. A cette heure, il n'y a plus suffisamment de lumière pour détecter la présence d'intrus dissimulés dans la végétation des talus. Les routes et les chemins d'Angleterre comme d'Ecosse sont souvent la cible de voleurs et brigands. Quoi de plus attractif que des voyageurs presque sans défense ?

Nous avançons lentement, car le chemin est défoncé. Les pattes des chevaux se prennent dans les trous et les ornières. A tout instant, nous craignons qu'ils se cassent quelque chose. Sans chevaux, le chemin du retour sera plus dangereux et plus long. J'ai sorti mon épée. Je ressens à présent le même type d'émotion que Godric. Frère André est descendu pour guider sa monture. Godric sort une épée de ses bagages pour l'accrocher à portée de sa main, mais il garde à la main son arc, avec une flèche encochée, prêt à toute éventualité. Son carquois est suspendu au niveau de son étrier. Quoi qu'il se passe, nous sommes prêts. Même si Frère André semble plus inquiet pour la conservation de ses livres que de sa vie, il a une dague à portée de main et son air déterminé me montre qu'il sait s'en servir. En même temps, que puis-je attendre de plus d'un homme qui est toujours en vie après avoir sillonné l'Angleterre et l'Ecosse dans tous les sens pendant des années. J'ai enfin l'impression de voyager en confiance, avec des personnes qui savent se défendre elles-mêmes et sur qui je peux compter.

GODRIC

Un craquement sur la droite se fait entendre. Je jette un coup d'œil à mes compagnons, ils sont prêts et ils ont entendu la même chose que moi. Salzar réaffirme sa prise sur la garde de son épée. Frère André a saisi sa dague. Il tient la bride de son cheval. Tout le but de leur voyage est accroché sur le dos de l'animal.

Un autre craquement, derrière nous. Je me retourne, inquiet. Un homme apparait au milieu du chemin, deux autres viennent rapidement le rejoindre. Je me retourne à nouveau, prêt à prendre la fuite. Devant moi, quatre autres hommes, armés d'arcs, pointés sur nous. Les talus sont trop hauts pour que nous puissions passer. Nous sommes cernés. Je sens la rage poindre en moi, nous aurions dû prévoir cette embuscade. Nous aurions dû rester dormir à la belle étoile. Il est préférable d'être mouillé que mort. Vaincu, je baisse mon arme. Salzar fait de même de son côté. Son épée pend tristement au bout de son bras, comme s'il n'avait plus la force de la tenir.

Frère André est trop sot ou trop aveuglé pour se rendre compte de la situation. Ses livres sont trop précieux pour qu'il les laisse au premier venu. Alors qu'il s'élance pour s'attaquer à l'un des hommes devant lui, abandonnant son cheval avec son précieux chargement, une flèche siffle, tirée par l'un des quatre hommes avec des arcs. Le moine se stoppe dans son élan, la flèche profondément enfoncée entre ses deux omoplates. Il s'effondre dans un bruit sourd.

A l'instant où Frère André s'affaisse, Salzar et moi sortons de notre réserve et saisissons nos armes d'une main ferme et assurée. Je lance la flèche qui était encochée depuis le début. Je vise l'un des hommes avec un arc. Salzar vient se placer à mes côtés. Il surveille mes arrières et moi les siens. Nos torches nous empêchent de distinguer tous les mouvements de nos adversaires. Ma première flèche atteint l'un des leurs. J'encoche à nouveau puis tire. Je ne prends pas le temps de savoir si mes traits atteignent leurs cibles. Je tire le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas leur laisser le temps de riposter. Les adversaires de Salzar n'ont pas d'arc, il a donc déjà commencé le combat au corps à corps. Mes opposants essayent de tirer quelques flèches. L'une me rate de peu et part s'enfoncer dans le flanc du cheval de Frère André. Je riposte autant que je peux, jusqu'à l'épuisement de mes réserves de munitions.

Je n'ai plus le choix. Je ne sais pas s'il leur reste beaucoup de flèches mais je préfère engager le corps à corps. Je choisis de prendre l'initiative, préférant mener la danse plutôt que subir.

Je charge mes adversaires, en lançant un cri, autant pour me donner du courage que pour effrayer mes adversaires ou encore pour prévenir Salzar que je ne suis plus derrière lui et qu'il doit prendre garde à ses arrières.

Trois adversaires me font face. Mon épée trouve toute seule le chemin vers ma main. Ma baguette n'est pas loin. Je me souviens du combat qui m'a couté une blessure au bras. Ma baguette m'avait été très utile. L'homme le plus à droite est le premier à réagir. Sa lame devant lui, il essaye de me prendre de court. Mon épée l'intercepte et le choc du métal contre le métal remonte le long de mon bras, jusqu'à ma blessure tout juste remise. D'un grand mouvement du bras gauche, Ma torche décrit un cercle de feu autour de ma tête, frôlant le brigand qui désarme son bras. Le duel commence alors vraiment. Les chevaux nous apportent un avantage qui ne réussira pas à contrebalancer leur avantage numérique, mais on peut toujours tenter de faire de notre mieux. L'homme s'approche doucement, cherche une ouverture dans ma garde pour tenter de blesser ma monture et ainsi nous mettre sur un pied d'égalité. Les deux autres aident leur premier comparse, blessé par ma flèche, à se relever. Il est vivant mais semble hors d'état de combattre. Ils le mettent à l'abri un peu plus loin, sur le bord du chemin.

Puis ils reviennent vers moi, prêts à s'acharner. A trois contre un, je n'aurais qu'une chance, il faut qu'ils n'aient pas l'habitude de se battre ensemble. Il n'est pas rare de voir deux personnes se gêner dans un combat par manque d'habitude et de confiance. Le premier passe à l'attaque, rassuré par la présence de ses compagnons. Sa lame se lance vers mon coté droit. J'intercepte son mouvement d'un ample geste du poignet. J'essaye de glisser ma lame sous sa garde, de l'atteindre alors qu'il croit être protégé mais il est meilleur escrimeur que ce qu'il me semblait au premier abord. Les lames volent, et s'entrechoquent, je m'aide de la torche pour éloigner mon adversaire. Il réarme alors son épée pour attaquer mon côté gauche. Je me sers de ma torche pour parer le coup et le métal tranche le bois mais le coup est dévié et se perd dans l'air environnant. Le bout enflammé tombe sur un tas de feuilles, chuinte un peu puis finalement, les feuilles s'enflamment, apportant une source de lumière bienvenue. Ma main gauche est maintenant libre. Je sors ma baguette magique et vise une branche de la voute feuillue au-dessus de nous. Un branche tombe et assomme mon adversaire.

SALZAR

Frère André tombe, touché par une flèche. Je jubile. Je vais enfin pouvoir montrer à ces ignorants l'erreur qu'ils ont faite en s'attaquant à nous. Je balance ma torche dans l'herbe humide. Elle s'éteint. Je saisis ma baguette et commence à jeter des sorts vers mes adversaires tout en gardant mon épée bien en main pour parer une éventuelle menace. D'un coup d'œil, je toise mes adversaires : je suis à cheval, ils sont à pied, ils sont armés d'épées, j'ai une baguette magique. Je suis sûr de gagner !

J'attends calmement que l'un de mes adversaires m'attaque. Ceux-ci semblent troublés par mon manque de réaction. Ils hésitent. Enfin, après quelques instants d'observation mutuelle, l'un d'eux tente de se recomposer un visage fier et s'avance de moi doucement, tournant autour de moi pour chercher une faille. Alors qu'il passe derrière moi, derrière mon cheval, je m'apprête à lancer un sort. Mais cet imbécile s'est approché trop près de mon cheval qui lui décoche une ruade et l'envoie se fracasser contre le tronc d'un chêne. Une plaie béante s'ouvre au niveau de sa tempe. Un de moins.

Les deux autres, effrayés attaquent ensembles pour tenter de profiter de leur supériorité numérique. L'un d'eux m'attaque du côté droit et tente d'atteindre ma main qui tient la baguette, semblant plus rassuré par un morceau de bois que par un morceau de fer affuté. D'un léger mouvement aérien du poignet, je lui envoie un sort qui l'assomme complètement. Pendant ce temps, l'autre s'est approché doucement et compte plus sur sa ruse que sur sa force. Il lance son bras vers l'avant pour tenter de me toucher dans le dos, persuadé que je n'aurais pas le temps de réagir. D'un grand mouvement de bras, je décris un cercle avec mon épée qui heurte violement sa lame et termine sa course fichée dans le cou de mon adversaire. Je me retourne rapidement, prêt à achever l'homme qui m'a attaqué mais il s'effondre avant même que je n'ai pu faire quelque chose.

Je descends alors de cheval pour récupérer mon épée. L'homme est presque décapité. Il est mort et ne se relèvera pas. Ses deux autres comparses sont dans le même état que lui. Satisfait, je remonte à cheval et me tourne vers Godric, pour voir s'il n'a pas besoin d'aide.

Je le vois alors lancer un sort qui fait tomber une branche sur son adversaire. Deux autres hommes s'approchent de lui. Je n'ose pas attaquer, de peur de blesser mon compagnon. Je m'approche afin d'intercepter l'un des deux hommes encore debout et l'assomme d'un sort aussi aisément que mon premier adversaire. Godric ferraille durement contre le dernier qui semble bien décidé à se battre jusqu'au bout, même s'il se sait perdu. Je décide de ne pas intervenir pour ne pas attaquer un homme de dos. Je me dirige vers Frère André pour constater son état. Il a une flèche enfoncée dans le dos et il est tout près de rendre son dernier soupir. Un mince filet de sang coule à la commissure de ses lèvres. Quand il me voit approcher il dit, d'une voix de plus en plus faible :

" J'ai vu ce que vous aviez fait à ces hommes, vous n'êtes pas un chrétien. Mais retournez au monastère, vous avez ma bénédiction, je pense que vous et Godric allez faire quelque chose de grand. Ramenez les livres, je ne voudrais pas mourir pour rien. Adieu étranger."

Et sur ces mots, il mourut. Je lui ferme délicatement les yeux, sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de me dire. Un moine qui m'a vu en action et qui ne me blâme pas, quelle surprise. Je regarde alors l'homme d'un autre œil. Il est mort pour sauver le savoir et la connaissance, deux vertus que je respecte au plus haut point.

J'entends Godric pousser un cri derrière moi. Il a battu son adversaire. Mais le premier homme, touché par la flèche de Godric a repris suffisamment ses esprit pour attraper un arc et lancer une flèche qui a atteint mon compagnon à la main gauche, le faisant lâcher sa baguette. J'agite alors la mienne et achève le dernier homme debout.

GODRIC

Deux adversaires se dirigent alors vers moi Salzar arrive et intercepte l'élan du premier. Il l'assomme rapidement de sa baguette. Le second est sur moi. Il cherche à me forcer à lâcher ma baguette, ayant vu l'effet de ce simple morceau de bois sur ses compagnons. Son épée s'élève et s'abat pour trancher ma main gauche. D'un mouvement désordonné, je pare sa lame avec la mienne, me retrouvant ainsi dans un équilibre précaire avec les bras croisés. J'utilise alors le premier sort qui me passe par la tête, celui dont je me sers pour allumer un feu en voyage. L'homme s'embrase soudainement et avant que je n'aie pu faire quelque chose, un tas de cendres fume entre les sabots de mon cheval.

Je me sens mal. Je viens de tuer un homme grâce à la magie. Je sais bien que c'était lui ou moi mais c'est la première fois que je me sers de ma baguette de cette manière. Je ne vois plus ce qui se passe autour de moi.

Je suis sur la grand' place d'un petit village breton où nous avons habité il y a longtemps. Nos parents sont à côté de moi et Elyzabel de l'autre côté. Un prêtre est devant nous et accuse une femme de sorcellerie. C'est notre grand-mère. Il sermonne ses fidèles, les mets en garde contre les créatures du diable. On attache ma grand-mère au bûcher et un homme apporte des torches. Le prêtre hurle, jubile, il a réussit à attraper une sorcière !

Je regarde devant moi, obsédé par ce spectacle. C'est la première fois que j'ai sentis l'odeur de la chair brûlé. Ma propre grand-mère.

Et aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui viens de brûler un homme. Je me sens mal et une nausée me remue l'estomac. Je me penche pour cracher toute la bile que mon estomac ne veut pas conserver. A ce moment là, je sens une vive piqûre à la main gauche et lâche, en même temps, un cri et ma baguette. Je m'effondre sur l'encolure de mon cheval, incapable de faire le moindre geste pour me défendre. J'entends l'homme s'effondrer sous un sort de Salzar.

SALZAR

J'installe le campement au milieu du chemin. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre nous attaquera cette nuit. Godric est traumatisé, choqué par l'acte qu'il vient de commettre. Je monte une tente de fortune avec mon manteau et celui de Frère André. Le feu qui s'est déclenché à partir de la torche de Godric brûle toujours à l'entrée de la tente. J'attache les deux chevaux qu'il reste à un arbre proche de nous. En plusieurs allers-retours, je ramène à l'abri les livres puis nos affaires. Nous approchons du monastère. Nous n'avons pas de soucis à nous faire pour les vivres qu'ils nous restent, en quantité largement suffisante.

Godric s'est endormi, trop choqué pour rester éveillé. Je monte la garde en pensant à ce qui m'amène si loin de mon pays. Les paroles du moine mourant tournent en boucle dans mon esprit. Il m'a donné sa bénédiction mais quel intérêt ais-je à avoir la bénédiction d'un mort ? En quoi cela m'aidera-t-il à me faire accepter au monastère ? Pour l'instant, ma meilleure garantie pour entrer est d'accompagner Godric.


	7. Lendemains difficiles

Merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes (nombreux!) qui prennent du temps pour lire cette fic.

Je rappelle que je ne fais que manipuler un monde qui n'est pas le mien.

Bonne lecture

_Où on se retrouve tous ensemble_

_Où la guerre frappe aux portes_

_Où la magie donne des ailes_

**7. Lendemains difficiles**

SALZAR

Le lendemain matin, Godric se lève, remis de son choc. Toutes nos affaires sont chargées sur les deux chevaux vivants. Nous voulions ramener le corps de Frère André avec nous, pour lui offrir une sépulture digne de lui mais les chevaux sont déjà surchargés. Nous décidons alors de l'amener jusqu'à la chapelle qui aurait dû nous servir de refuge pour la nuit.

Un jeune moine s'occupe de la chapelle. Il applique l'extrême onction sur notre défunt compagnon puis dit une messe d'enterrement à sa mémoire. Nous creusons sa tombe. Il n'y a personne pour se charger de cette besogne sinistre. Je reste discret, je n'ai pas envie de mettre trop à l'épreuve mon catholicisme naissant.

Je suis triste, en une journée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de connaitre cet homme mais il semblait érudit et cultivé. Malgré ses convictions antagonistes aux miennes, je pense que j'aurais pu apprécier sa compagnie. Je continue de creuser, tout à mes pensées.

Après cette douloureuse étape, nous repartons, à pied à côté de nos chevaux qui peinent déjà sous le poids des livres. Le chemin qu'il nous reste à faire n'est plus très long mais il se déroule dans une ambiance morose. Nous voyageons de jour, de préférence sur des chemins praticables et fréquentés. Nous mettons encore trois jours avant d'atteindre enfin le monastère tant la prudence nous obsède.

….

ROWENA

Depuis un mois, tous les matins, je monte tranquillement les marches de la plus haute tour, appuyée sur le bras d'Helga. Ma blessure à la jambe s'est cicatrisée assez rapidement grâce aux efforts conjugués d'Elyzabel et d'Helga. C'est aussi une sorcière.

En haut de la tour, une terrasse agrémentée de bancs de pierres et de bacs de terre, contenant quelques plantes, un peu desséchées en cette fin d'automne. On s'assoit toutes les deux face au sud, sur un banc en granit gris. D'ici, on a une vue dégagée sur le paysage environnant.

Je guette le retour de Godric. Les moines m'ont dit que la mission ne devait durer que deux mois. Il faut bien que je joue le rôle de l'épouse inquiète. Mais ces promenades me permettent surtout de discuter magie avec Helga sans craindre d'être entendues. Parfois Elyzabel se joint à nous.

Puis au bout d'une petite demi-heure exposée à tout vent, nous redescendons pour les soins, la cuisine et le ménage. Je fais ce que je peux pour aider ma compagne mais ma jambe reste un handicap alors je me sens souvent inutile.

Lorsqu'Elyzabel nous accompagne, à peine redescendue, elle file dehors, comme si elle était en manque d'air pur. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés, elle passe un maximum de temps dehors, comme si elle voulait absolument fuir le rationalisme compulsif des moines.

…...

ELYZABEL

C'est aujourd'hui que Godric rentre de sa mission. Enfin ! J'en avais marre de l'attendre moi ! Je sens une aura sombre autour de lui. Un mélange de puissance et d'orgueil c'est une aura verte, sombre et obscure.

L'aura de frère André est très différente, elle me donne une impression de blanc, du calme, de la sérénité, de l'amour aussi. Et l'aura de Godric, je la reconnaitrais entre mille. Il est le seul à avoir autant de nuances de rouge et de doré dans son aura. Contrairement aux autres personnes que j'ai croisées dans sa vie, je suis incapable de décrypter son aura. C'est celle de Godric et c'est tout !

Je suis dans le jardin, à côté de la porte. J'ai hâte de retrouver mon frère et de voir tout ce qu'il a ramené de son voyage. C'est la première fois que nous sommes ainsi séparés depuis le début de notre fuite. Je crois que nous avons trouvé un endroit pour être chez nous. C'est la première fois qu'il ose ainsi me laisser seule en compagnie d'inconnus.

…..

GODRIC

Au matin du troisième jour, on arrive enfin en vue du monastère. Je suis épuisé par cette vigilance constante que nous nous somme imposée. Je suis sur mes gardes depuis cette nuit là. Des pensées lugubres et troublantes tournent en rond dans mon esprit. Je revois sans cesse la mort de frère André et mon crime. Je m'en veux pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Les portes sont grandes ouvertes. Une frêle silhouette est campée dans cet espace. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui puisse attendre comme ça. Elyzabel ! Elle est peut être là depuis que je suis parti. Pour ce qu'il en sait, elle en serait bien capable. Porté par une bouffée d'amour, j'accélère et rejoint rapidement ma petite sœur pour la serrer dans mes bras puissants.

J'englobe ensuite le monastère du regard. Oui, je suis revenu chez moi. Quel sentiment plus agréable que de rentrer chez soi et de voir une fille qui nous attend ? Bon, évidemment, quand la jeune fille est sa petite sœur, c'est nettement moins romantique. Mais tout aussi chaleureux.

Les moines sont affligés par la perte de leur frère mais ce qui les inquiète le plus sont les nouvelles que nous apportons d'Angleterre. Il y a de plus en plus de soldats aux frontières. Le roi Cinàed D'Ecosse et le roi d'Angleterre ne parviennent pas à conclure un accord durable entre leurs deux pays. Depuis des années, la guerre est évitée de justesse. Il semblerait que cette fois-ci, le conflit sera inéluctable.

Les rumeurs les plus optimistes prévoient l'affrontement pour dans dix jours. Les plus pessimistes prévoient le début des combat pour il y a trois mois. La réalité se situe certainement entre les deux.

En entendant ces nouvelles, les moines commencent aussitôt leurs préparatifs. Le monastère est à la frontière des deux nations. Même si les moines sont pacifistes, ils seront impliqués. Le monastère est fortifié. Il servira de camp retranché au même titre que les châteaux voisins.

Salzar Serpentard est aussitôt intégré. Dans l'urgence, tous les bras disponibles sont acceptés. Accompagné par lui et les moines les plus jeunes je me dirige aussitôt vers les murs, pour vérifier chaque pierre, chaque porte et pour réparer les faiblesses si besoin est.

Elyzabel en comprenant que l'état d'urgence est déclaré, enfourche le cheval le plus rapide et s'élance dans la campagne. Rowena qui a pris très au sérieux son rôle de mère tente de courir pour l'en empêcher mais sa jambe fragile cède sous son poids. Helga reprends sa responsabilité de garde malade et la ramène dans sa chambre.

….….…

ELYZABEL

C'est la guerre. Il faut s'organiser. Sans que je n'aie eu le temps de discuter avec Godric, l'état de siège est déclaré. Il y aura besoin de tous les bras nécessaires pour consolider le monastère, constituer les réserves, se préparer à toutes les éventualités. Pour le moment, le plus urgent est de prévenir les villages les plus proches, ceux qui viendront s'abriter dans l'enceinte protectrice du monastère.

Allongée sur l'encolure de ma monture, je file aussi vite que possible vers l'est. J'ai une journée pour prévenir un maximum de personnes.

Lochgilphead, enfin. Le bruit de la cavalcade a attiré les villageoises. Elles m'attendent à côté du lavoir. Certaines d'entre elles me reconnaissent et explique aux autres qui je suis.

- C'est la guerre. Godric est revenue, les armées sont prêtes. Il faut être prêt. On peut compter sur vous et vos maris ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Ils ont déjà fait leurs jours de travail, m'agresse une matrone entourée par une multitude d'enfants.

- Je sais mais le rempart a besoin d'être renforcé. De plus, s'il y a un siège, nous ne pourrons compter que sur les ressources qui seront à l'intérieur. Vous avez besoin autant que nous des remparts solides et de réserves conséquentes. On vous attend demain au monastère. Amenez tout ce que vous pouvez.

J'ai réussi à les calmer et à leur faire entendre raison. Demain, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, ces femmes et leurs familles seront aux portes du monastère apportant autant d'aide et de nourriture qu'ils pourront.

Je remonte sur mon cheval. Elderslie au sud, Kilbarchan au sud ouest, Falkirk à l'ouest, et enfin Skermorlie au nord. A la tombée du jour, j'ai fait le tour des villages, m'assurant de la venue prochaine de leurs habitants. J'arrive épuisée au monastère. Mon cheval est bien plus épuisé que moi. S'il a tenu jusqu'à là, c'est uniquement grâce à mes pouvoirs. Avant de parler à qui que ce soit, je l'amène à l'écurie et lui prodigue tous les soins nécessaires.

…..

SALZAR

Pour une fois, je peux dire que la guerre est une chance. Tout à leurs préparatifs, personne ne fait attention à moi. Ils font d'ailleurs tellement peu attention à moi que je me retrouve les bras ballants au milieu de la cour alors que tout le monde s'agite autour de moi.

Godric m'aperçoit du coin de l'œil et se dirige vers moi.

- Salzar ! Viens avec moi. J'ai besoin de bras, me dit-il en m'entrainant à sa suite. Autant pour que j'aie quelque chose à faire que pour prévenir le moment où un moine se rendra compte de ma présence.

Nous faisons trois fois le tour des remparts pour tenter de repérer toutes les failles. Un jeune moine nous suit avec une tablette d'argile pour noter toutes nos remarques. L'avantage c'est que dans ce climat, les tablettes d'argile n'ont pas l'occasion de sécher complètement.

L'œil vif de Godric et mon expérience se complètent parfaitement. Le jeune moine reste sceptique devant mes conseils. Me drapant dans ma dignité, je lui lance :

- Des années à défendre les murailles de Jérusalem et un jeune moine, à peine sortis des jupes de sa mère, reste dubitatif devant mes compétences ?

Il semble avoir pris mon coup d'éclat au mot et me regarde à présent béatement, grattant sur sa plaque tous les mots qui sortent de ma bouche. Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire que c'est en attaquant ces mêmes murailles que j'ai acquis mes connaissances….

Nos constatations reportées par écrit, nous rejoignons le père supérieur. Celui-ci semble déprimé et s'en veux terriblement de ne pas avoir prêté suffisamment attention aux rumeurs de guerre, de ne pas avoir pensé avant à réparer les murailles et autres banalité de ce genre.

S'ils acceptaient la magie, je pourrais les aider. Mais je reste dans mon coin, le temps qu'ils prennent une décision. Je ne vais pas me faire brûler vif alors que je touche enfin au but.

La journée passe rapidement entre constatation et inventaires, dans le but certain d'établir un bilan de leurs chances de survie. Heureusement, il y a un puits dans la cour, ça fera un souci de moins.

Les deux femmes qui sont descendues à notre arrivée s'occupent de la nourriture, de la cuisine et des plantes. La plus fine et la plus blonde des deux boite et peine à suivre sa camarade. Elle fini par s'asseoir dans la cuisine et regarde l'autre s'activer dans tous les sens.

La nuit tombe et nous nous efforçons d'agir le plus normalement possible. Deux moines se dirigent vers la porte extérieure pour la fermer. Sait-on jamais… Mais Godric les intercepte et discute avec eux quelques instants. Les moines haussent les épaules puis font demi-tour.

Godric se poste alors en sentinelle attentive dans l'encadrement de la porte. La jeune cavalière de tout à l'heure n'est pas revenue. Vu l'accueil de tout à l'heure, elle doit compter pour lui. Il l'attendra là toute la nuit si nécessaire, je le sens. Je le rejoins et m'installe à côté de lui, sans un mot. Il me regarde et me fais un léger signe de tête : je peux rester.

…..….

GODRIC

Avant que la nuit ne soit complètement noire, un bruit de sabots retentit dans la campagne. Salzar se relève d'un coup à côté de moi. Une forme indistincte, pour le moment, accompagne le son de la cavalcade. Le cavalier continue à s'approcher et je peux clairement distinguer une silhouette petite et mince. Un halo de cheveux fous entoure son visage. La voilà enfin ! Comme d'habitude, je la reconnais de loin.

Je fais signe à mon compagnon, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il reste ainsi au milieu du passage. Connaissant l'énergumène à cheval qui arrive, c'est préférable. C'est toujours comme ça avec elle. On sait quand elle part, mais le moment de son arrêt est beaucoup plus aléatoire.

Elle arrive au galop dans l'enceinte du monastère sous l'œil ébahis de Salzar. En effet, quand c'est la première fois, ça doit surprendre.

…..

SALZAR

Je me redresse d'un coup lorsque j'entends les fers dans la nuit. A cette heure-ci, tous les bruits sont exacerbés et j'ai l'impression qu'une horde de chevaux fous se précipite vers nous. Godric me fais signe de m'éloigner du passage, prudemment, je m'exécute. En effet, le cavalier ne semble pas vouloir ralentir.

La cavalière s'engouffre à travers la porte, sans même ralentir, comme si elle avait tous les démons de l'enfer à ses trousses. Pris d'un doute, je fixe la nuit à l'extérieur, je tends l'oreille et garde tout mes sens en éveil, cherchant un signe de poursuite mais il n'y a rien. Je reporte alors mon attention vers l'intérieur. Tout va bien. Je prends le temps de fermer la porte. Puis pars rejoindre mon compagnon pour découvrir un peu plus cette étrange cavalière.

Lorsqu'elle n'est pas en train de sauter dans les bras de Godric ou de tenter de se fracasser en tombant de son cheval, la jeune fille qui est devant moi parait presque normale. Elle à l'air épuisée. Je ne sais pas combien de lieues elle a pu parcourir aujourd'hui mais son cheval est dans un état pire encore.

Ses cheveux châtains tombent à présent, brouillés et emmêlés mais ça n'est pas pire que tout à l'heure. Ses grands yeux bruns me regardent, écarquillés. Elle soigne son cheval tranquillement, presque reposée, comme si elle ne venait pas de parcourir des lieux et des lieux. Elle fredonne doucement tandis que sa monture semble s'endormir sur pattes.

Quelques caresses et gratouillement et elle se tourne enfin nous. Elle me fixe, méfiante. J'en profite pour examiner son aura. J'en reste bouche bée, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, jamais vu une aura qui contienne autant de couleurs, mélangées de cette manière. Des centaines de couleurs, dont je suis incapable de nommer la plupart, s'étire en filaments qui se mélangent, créant autour de la jeune fille une trame digne des plus beaux tapis de Perse. Tout ça m'apparait comme extrêmement complexe mais surtout très désordonné !

C'est Godric qui nous sort de cette contemplation mutuelle.

« Salzar, je te présente ma petite sœur, Elyzabel. Elyzabel, c'est Salzar, il cherchait le monastère. Je l'ai rencontré en Angleterre. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de vous dire vos …. états réciproques, hésite-t-il sur la manière de nous faire passer son idée. En effet, ça n'est pas moi qui aie besoin d'aide pour découvrir un sorcier. Il semble qu'Elyzabel non plus.

….….…..

GODRIC

Après l'entrevue entre Salzar et Elyzabel, nous nous dirigeons vers la cellule du père supérieur, pour qu'il entende le récit de ma sœur. Il ne dort pas, trop anxieux pour réussir à se plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre maintenant. J'invite Salzar à dormir avec nous à l'infirmerie. C'est notre dortoir pour le moment, ça sera le sien bientôt. Lui et moi avons du mal à nous endormir nous aussi.

Elyzabel va voir Rowena, discute un peu avec elle puis tournoie dans l'infirmerie en fredonnant une ritournelle. Je connais cette musique mais je ne me rappelle plus des paroles ou du rythme. J'ai la désagréable impression d'oublier quelque chose. L'air qu'elle chante flotte dans mon esprit, aux frontières de ma conscience. Comme un rêve qu'on oublie dès le réveil mais qui reste juste hors de portée de l'esprit et de la compréhension.

Elyzabel chante toujours et je me laisse porter par sa voix encore toute enfantine. Je sombre doucement dans les limbes du sommeil.

…..…..…

GODRIC

Le bedeau sonne les cloches pour éveiller tout le monde dès que le jour se lève. Nous avons un siège à préparer après tout.

Comme ils l'avaient dit, les villageois sont là dès les premières heures du jour. À leur arrivée, nous emmenons les hommes les plus costaux pour travailler sur les remparts.

Les femmes s'occupent de trier et de ranger les réserves de nourritures, sous la houlette d'Helga et Rowena. Avant ça, Helga prends à part ma sœur pour lui dire quelques mots. Elles se séparent et Elyzabel prend avec elle un ou deux jeunes élèves du monastère, un panier et part vers la forêt pour aller chercher de quoi compléter les réserves de plantes d'Helga.

Trois jours après, nous sommes prêts, les villageois sont répartis dans les différentes pièces du monastère mais certains sont obligés de rester dehors. Salzar, fier de ses origines nomades se débrouille pour fabriquer quelques tentes afin de les protéger.

Le calme avant la tempête, nous n'avons pas de nouvelles des anglais. Un voyageur de passage nous a confirmé ce que nous savions déjà : la guerre est à nos portes.


	8. C'est la guerre

_Où certains ont soif de sang_

_Où la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque_

_Où chacun fait de son mieux_

_Où on apprends le prix du sang_

**8. C'est la guerre**

GODRIC

Le lendemain matin, les premiers échos de bataille nous parviennent. Des bruits de ferraille, des claquements de sabots, des hennissements, les ordres qui claquent dans l'air frais du matin, les trompettes qui résonnent, annonciatrices de la mort qui avance à grands pas, les odeurs de peur et de métal, étroitement mêlées. Tous les sens en éveil, les résidents du monastère se réveillent aux sons de la guerre.

Je regarde autour de moi : du blanc partout : l'infirmerie. Elyzabel et Helga sont déjà parties. Rowena est déjà réveillée. Elle sifflote joyeusement en mettant son armure. Les vikings et la guerre, une grande histoire d'amour…

Salzar émerge des limbes du sommeil. La guerre ne semble pas lui faire peur. Il va falloir que je lui rappelle qu'il ne doit pas utiliser la magie devant les moines ou les villageois. Nous avons autre chose à faire que de gérer les accusations de sorcellerie qui en découleront.

…..…..…..

ROWENA

Enfin un peu d'action ! Depuis que je me suis enfuie de chez mon mari, tout était vraiment trop calme. Les moines, les anglais et les écossais vont enfin connaitre Rowena princesse de guerre viking. C'est la guerre, personne ne me reprochera de porter mon armure et mon épée, personne n'aura seulement idée de me dire d'aller faire de la broderie. Je ne devrais pas dire ça mais j'aime la guerre. Ma jambe, revigorée par mon enthousiasme ne me fait plus mal, un peu raide mais en parfait état de marche dirait ma mère. Me voilà toute vêtue de métal et de cuir, l'odeur de l'armure et de la guerre a toujours été un parfum source de joie pour moi.

Dans la cour du monastère, les villageois s'installent sous des abris de fortunes. Les femmes terrifiées rassemblent leurs familles autour d'elles pour prier un dieu inconnu du panthéon viking. L'instinct guerrier qui m'a sauvé plus d'une fois se réveille et je vois les différentes failles de la défense du monastère.

Je ne sais même pas pour qui nous nous battons. Sommes-nous pour les anglais ? Pour les écossais ? Ou sommes-nous justes au milieu, indifférents aux alliances des plus grands, seulement soucieux de notre survie. Il faudrait que je demande ça à quelqu'un, ça pourrait être mal vu si j'évince quelques uns de nos alliés.

Godric est dans le coin gauche de la cour, quelques hommes armés autour de lui. Il prépare probablement un conseil de guerre. Quand il m'aperçoit, il me fait un signe. Je m'approche, probablement un peu trop joyeusement pour la situation.

- Bon, je vous ai rassemblés car vous êtes probablement les meilleurs guerriers. Vous serez ce qu'on peut appeler des « chefs de troupes ». Toi, toi, Rowena et moi dit il en désignant les quatre personnes concernées, nous serons chacun responsables d'un côté. Ma chère femme, tu défendras le Nord, moi le sud. Edgar, tu te chargeras de l'Ouest et Eloi, ça sera l'Est.

….…

SALZAR

La jeune sorcière est assise sur un banc de pierre, face au jardin. Son aura magique est drapée autour d'elle comme une délicate écharpe lumineuse. Toutes ces couleurs, c'est Elyzabel, la sœur de Godric. Je m'approche d'elle, elle semble perdue dans ses pensées, à dix milles lieues d'ici. Je pose ma main sur son épaule, en me raclant la gorge, pour lui signaler ma présence. Elle ne sursaute pas, me jette un regard indifférent.

- A quoi penses-tu jolie demoiselle ? Lui demandais-je, usant de tous mes charmes exotiques.

Elle ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre, me jette un regard encore plus noir et plus froid que le précédant puis se replonge dans ses pensées. Etrange jeune fille. Je m'éloigne, peu enclin à lui imposer ma présence plus que nécessaire. Je vais essayer de retrouver Godric, il aura surement quelque chose à me faire faire.

Je retrouve Godric dans la cour entouré de deux hommes et d'une femme en armure. C'est celle qui boitait il y a trois jours. Apparemment, la perspective d'une guerre suffit à la remettre sur pied. Godric et les moines me l'ont présenté comme sa femme. Pourtant, à les voir il semble plus être des amis que des amants. Il faudra que je creuse un peu ce mystère, cette femme est magnifique dans son armure étincelante.

- Ah tiens Salzar, tu tombes bien. Je vous présente Salzar Serpentard. Il a défendu les remparts de Jérusalem, annonce Godric avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Il n'en croit pas un mot. Si vous avez besoin de conseils, n'hésitez pas à vous adresser à lui. Salzar, je peux te charger des équipes au repos ?

- Des équipes au repos ?

- Nous serons attaqués par les anglais qui croiront que nous sommes dans un monastère écossais, mais aussi par les écossais qui voudront piller nos réserves et profiter des murailles du monastère. Le roi d'Ecosse n'hésiterait pas à affamer sa mère pour avoir à manger alors quelques prêtres de campagne… Il n'y a pas beaucoup de places fortifiées dans le coin. Nous devrons nous méfier autant des anglais que des écossais. Il y aura aussi des brigands et des pillards qui tenteront de profiter de la confusion pour dérober tous les trésors qu'ils pourront. En bref, nous aurons toujours quelqu'un au pied des murs. Si tout le monde est sur les murailles en même temps, nos adversaires n'auront qu'à attendre que nous nous endormions. J'ai fait trois équipes et nous alternerons toutes les huit heures.

- Même la nuit tu crains des attaques ?

- Surtout la nuit. Ils vont tenter de nous attaquer quand nous seront les plus vulnérables. Il faut donc faire très attention lors des changements d'équipes.

Au soir du premier jour, la première armée parvient au pied de nos murailles. Les cris, les ordres et les hennissements nerveux retentissent sur la surface du lac. Les torches, les feux de camps et le soleil couchant illuminent les hauts murs qui entourent le monastère. La sueur, le métal et l'odeur acre de la peur emplissent la vallée d'un parfum unique, les effluves d'une armée en marche. L'air semble s'épaissir, le temps se ralentir, la guerre est là, à nos pieds sans que nous ne puissions rien faire. Les gardes juchés sur les murailles contemplent le spectacle qui s'étend sous leurs pieds.

Comment peuvent-ils espérer résister plus d'une journée à ces champions de guerre surentrainés, armés jusqu'aux dents et surtout dix fois plus nombreux qu'eux ? Cette question se lit sur tous les visages.

…..…..….

ELYZABEL

Enfermée ! Mais qui a eu cette absurde idée. Je suis sûre que c'est cet idiot de grand frère qui a décidé de me cloitrer ici entre les paysannes pleurnicheuses et les moines priant leur dieu avec une ferveur proche du désespoir, pour ma sécurité !

Je tourne comme un lion en cage, refusant les sièges qu'on me propose. Comme si je ne savais pas me battre !

Une femme, touchée par mon accablement tente de me consoler :

- Ne vous en faites pas, nous sommes en sécurité ici et dehors, ils sauront se débrouiller. Je sais que c'est dur d'être séparé de ceux qu'on aime, surtout quand on ne sait pas ce qui se passe. Asseyez vous et calmez vous, pourquoi ne pas faire un peu de tricot avec nous ? Ça vous détendra.

A ces mots, je pousse un grognement frustré et rageur et me dirige vers la porte. Je ne resterais pas enfermée une seconde de plus ici. Nous mettre dans une cave pour notre sécurité ! Même Helga a eu le droit de rester dehors pour cuisiner, pourquoi devrais-je rester ici ?

Je passe devant la bibliothèque transformée pour l'heure en une salle de réflexion pour élaborer les stratégies de défense. Un casque et une longue dague trainent sur la table. Je m'attache les cheveux en un lourd catogan, pose le casque sur ma tête, transforme légèrement mes habits. Je suis prête.

Je croise Helga dans un couloir. Elle me regarde de haut en bas puis m'adresse un léger signe de tête. Elle est d'accord. Elle ne peut malgré tout s'empêcher de me glisser un conseil à l'oreille :

- Rowena s'occupe du rempart nord. Elle ne sera pas contre un peu de compagnie féminine.

Je monte les marches et rejoint la grande viking. En me voyant approcher, elle hoche la tête, se tourne vers un gamin à côté d'elle et lui chuchote quelques mots.

- Allez viens là. Je me doutais bien que Godric ne parviendrais pas à te faire enfermer. Voilà les écossais, ajoute-t-elle avec un grand geste vers le nord.

…

ROWENA

Je regarde à nos pieds l'armée du roi Cinàed. Les derniers rayons du soleil font étinceler le métal, multipliant par d'étranges effets d'optique les armes et les armures. La moindre boucle de ceinturon prend une proportion démesurée et devient un écu ou un bouclier.

- On dirait une armée de brins d'herbe qui est secouée par le moindre souffle de vent, constate Elyzabel à mes côtés.

Il n'y a vraiment qu'elle qui est capable de comparer une telle armée à des brins d'herbe. Je me demande si Godric n'avait pas raison quand il voulait l'enfermer pour sa propre sécurité. Elle vit dans un monde de poésie et de rêve où rien ne peut l'atteindre, du moins me semble-t-il.

Le garçon revient avec le plastron que je lui ai demandé. Je veux bien encourir la colère de Godric pour avoir laissé sa sœur dehors mais il n'est pas question qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Elle attrape la pièce de métal et l'enfile comme si elle avait fait sa toute sa vie.

….…

GODRIC

A nos pieds, les deux armées s'installent, s'ignorant totalement. La grande plaine devant le monastère sera le champ de bataille pour cette fois-ci. Reste à savoir s'ils vont s'attaquer à nous avant de combattre ou après.

Tout est en place, nous sommes prêts à accueillir les premiers assauts ennemis. Les moines qui m'ont promu défenseur du monastère sont presque tous à l'abri dans les caves du monastère, avec les femmes et les enfants.

- Godric, un émissaire est arrivé !

- c'est qui ?

- Un anglais, un nobliau sans importance.

- Bien, j'y vais.

L'émissaire en question attend, à un jet de pierre de la porte principale que quelqu'un accepte d'entendre ses conditions.

- Que voulez-vous ? Ma voix semble porter suffisamment loin pour qu'il m'entende clairement.

- Je suis Lord Richard de Canterbury. Je parle au nom de mon roi, le seul et unique souverain de l'île de Bretagne.

- Sympa comme titre, un peu prétentieux non ? Grince un homme à mes côtés. Je ne peux que l'approuver.

- Le roi exige la reddition du monastère, nous réclamons également toutes vos réserves de nourriture et d'armes. Enfin, tous les hommes valides et libres devrons prêter allégeance au roi de Bretagne et combattre à ces côtés jusqu'à la mort.

- Et puis quoi d'autre ? Tu voudrais aussi avoir le droit de violer nos femmes et nos filles non ? Ironise le chef du village de Lochgilphead à ma droite.

Avant que je n'aie pu répondre quoi que ce soit à l'illustre messager d'un roi non moins important, un émissaire écossais s'en est occupé. Il est arrivé discrètement par derrière, a sorti son épée et a décapité l'estafette.

- Très cher ami, nous voilà débarrassés d'un ennuyeux personnage, déclame-t-il avec emphase en désignant le cadavre encore vivant qui s'est écroulé à ses pieds, Je suis Stephan Wallace, noble sujet du roi Cinàed d'Ecosse. Il ne vous a pas oublié. Il vous propose de mettre 50 hommes de sa propre armée sur vos murs, pour protéger le monastère des assauts anglais. Il serait terriblement peiné s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit au joyau de la chrétienté Ecossaise.

- Et bah il n'y va pas de main morte sur les compliments, le joyau de la chrétienté, quelles sottises ! Siffle un des hommes qui m'entourent.

- Comme si 50 hommes pouvaient défendre un monastère contre les anglais, même 2000 n'y arriverais pas s'ils sont tous comme cet idiot ! Lui répond un autre.

Je suis amusé de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir compris que le « Grand » roi d'écosse et l' « Unique » roi de Bretagne se moquaient de nous.

- Très cher ami, commence-je, en reprenant ses paroles d'un ton plus qu'ironique, je suis au regret de refuser l'offre de ton roi. Nous nous débrouillerons pour nous défendre et il n'aura pas besoin de se séparer de ses 50 hommes qui pourraient être indispensables dans le combat qui vous oppose à nos voisins anglais. Nous ne voudrions surtout pas le priver de tant d'hommes valeureux. Continue-je.

Le messager ne sait pas trop si je pense vraiment ce que je dis. Le concept de l'ironie lui semble étranger et il nous fait une grande révérence avant de retourner dans son camp faire part de notre réponse à son roi.

…..….…

HELGA

On ne s'entend plus entre les cris les pleurs et les prières ! Et pourquoi Elyzabel n'est jamais là quand il faut ? Une petite chanson et tout le monde serait bien plus calme.

Les moines, dans leur coin prient avec tant de ferveur qu'on se demande encore comment leur dieu n'est pas descendu les voir pour leur de mander de le laisser tranquille. Il doit être sacrément sourd !

Les paysannes qui ne sont pas occupées à courir après leurs enfants égrènent leurs chapelets en récitant des prières pour la vie de leur mari, fils, frères et pères.

Les enfants, eux, s'amusent à explorer les recoins des caves, plus heureux d'avoir un nouveau terrain de jeu qu'inquiets de ce qui se passe au dessus de leurs têtes.

Les plus grands tiennent des couteaux de cuisines, désignés pour protéger les plus faibles, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de bomber le torse et de fanfaronner, pour masquer la peur qui leur noue les entrailles.

Et moi, je m'ennuie !

….…

ELYZABEL

Rowena m'a fait mettre un plastron de métal. Je sais que ça ne me protègera pas des attaques les plus vicieuses mais je me sens tout de même en sécurité. La grande viking qui a gardé quelques souvenirs de ma chevauchée fantastique m'a fait monter une réserve de poignards jusqu'en haut de mon perchoir. Je suis montée sur le toit de la tour d'angle. D'ici, je vois tout ce qui passe au nord et à l'est du monastère. J'aperçois même quelques blasons anglais vers le sud.

Les écossais semblent décidés à bouger, les hérauts soufflent dans leurs trompes à s'en percer les tympans. Les hommes couvrent les feux, attrapent leurs armures, leurs armes et leurs drapeaux. Le métal brille. Les officiers rassemblent les hommes en bataillons.

« Rowena, ils bougent. Tu crois qu'ils vont attaquer qui en premier ? Les anglais ou nous ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être les deux en même temps. Les deux armées ont suffisamment d'hommes pour cela.

Allez, descend de ton perchoir, je vais t'apprendre un chant qu'on m'a appris avant mon premier abordage. C'est le chant du premier combat, je sais que ce n'est pas tout à fait le premier mais on fera comme si. »

Je descends pour aller rejoindre ma mère de substitution. Elle me glisse quelques mots dans sa langue à l'oreille :

« Voilà les paroles. Ça veut dire :

« Toi qui m'affronte, merci, grâce à toi, je deviendrais un guerrier.

Toi qui m'affronte, tremble, en face de toi je suis Viking.

Toi qui m'affronte, pleure, car jamais tu ne reverras ta maison.

Toi qui m'affronte, reste ou je chasserais jusqu'en enfer. »

C'est à chacun de trouver l'air qui lui convient. Le premier adversaire que tu affrontes prouve ta valeur. Plus il est fort, plus tu seras acclamée. Ce sont les traditions de mon clan. Bonne chance petite fille. »

Je la serre dans mes bras puis retourne m'asseoir sur le toit. Je sais qu'ici, on ne me jugera pas sur la valeur de mon adversaire. Mais je veux faire honneur à Rowena.

Je me tiens debout au sommet de la tour. Je veux que ma voix s'élève jusqu'à la forêt, jusqu'à la mer, que le monde entier sache qu'aujourd'hui j'affronterai un adversaire à ma mesure. Et les mots de cette chanson sonnent vraiment bien à mon oreille. C'est un beau chant.

Je lève la tête, regardant les étoiles. Ma gorge est étirée au maximum, pour que ma voix s'envole. Et je commence, un chant de courage et de gloire. Un chant de guerre et de peur. Personne ne comprend les paroles à part Rowena. Mais sur les murailles, le chant donne du courage à tous ceux qui en ont besoin. La guerre est proche mais nous vaincront mes amis.

Et mes mots s'envolent, repris par des centaines de fredonnements le long des remparts et s'immisce dans les rangs ennemis insufflant crainte et peur dans le cœur des hommes.

Une fois les dernières notes éteintes, je saute en bas de la tour. Quelques secondes plus tard, je suis dans les écuries, la tête pleine d'image, sûre de ce que je vais faire. Une jument sellée attend un cavalier. Ce sera moi.

Je m'élance dans la cour, droit vers la porte Nord. Un homme un peu moins sidéré que les autres pense à entrouvrir les montants de bois pour que je puisse me faufiler dehors.

Les écossais, alignés aux pieds des remparts ne s'inquiète pas de ma sortie. Je fonce droit devant moi, vers un officier écossais vêtu d'un kilt bleu et vert. D'un coup d'épée, je lui tranche la gorge. Du sang gicle sur ses hommes, trop surpris et ébahis pour réagir rapidement. Le temps que la tête de l'homme touche le sol, je suis déjà loin, prête à affronter un autre officier. Sans officiers, la guerre est compromise. Il faut absolument désorganiser ces armées.

Mon trajet sanglant à travers les rangs écossais se termine. Les plus grands décideurs sont réfugiés dans une tente, près du roi, protégés par trois rangées d'hommes prêts à m'abattre. Qu'importe, il y a suffisamment de dégâts pour désorganiser l'armée d'Ecosse.

J'esquive toutes les attaques dirigées contre moi et fonce, au plus grand galop vers les rangs anglais. Mon cheval, stimulé par mes pouvoirs semble plus frais que jamais. Les officiers anglais, reconnaissables à leurs chevaux en armure, s'amusent de la mésaventure de leurs homologues écossais. Je m'élance, poussant mon cheval au bout de ses limites. Je tranche et je taille. Je tue et j'assomme. Ma route barbare résonne du son des os broyés et du chant de Rowena. Les hommes fuient devant la déesse guerrière qu'ils croient avoir devant les yeux.

Une fois ma triste besogne accomplie, je me retourne vers le monastère. La porte sud s'ouvre en grand pour me laisser passer. Mon cheval me porte jusqu'au centre de la cour puis s'effondre, épuisé maintenant que mon soutien magique a disparu. Je saute sur le sol en terre battue et atterris souplement. Une ovation s'élève des remparts, saluant mon exploit. Le chant guerrier de Rowena résonne entre les murs.

….….…..

GODRIC

Ah quelle peste. Moi qui la croyais en sécurité dans les caves avec Helga. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Ce poison maudit a réussit à décimer tout ce que l'ile de Bretagne comptait de nobles. Elle va m'entendre !

- Toi, Elyzabel, je t'avais interdit de sortir des caves ! Tu m'as désobéi. Je suis extrêmement déçu, je croyais pouvoir te faire confiance. Tu vas y retourner et y rester jusqu'à ce que JE décide que tu peux sortir ! Et tout de suite !

Et, contre toute attente, elle ne proteste pas et se dirige tranquillement vers les caves. Elle semble même accablée, comme si ma déception était une malédiction innommable.

Rowena me regarde d'un air mauvais. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû laisser ma petite sœur sous l'influence de cette femme guerrière. Je verrais ça une fois la guerre finie. Pour le moment, j'ai autre chose à faire. Après ce coup d'éclat, les deux armées vont concentrer leurs efforts vers nous, cherchant à tout prix à abattre celle qui leur a causé tant de pertes.

Les hommes, motivés par le chant et l'exploit d'Elyzabel sont prêts à combattre. Puis les cris de haine et de hargne s'élèvent au dessus des murailles. L'assaut est imminent.

…..…

ROWENA

Ah je l'aime cette petite. Elle est vraiment digne d'être une viking ! Même moi je n'aurais pas été capable d'un tel exploit à son âge. Les hommes aiment se souvenir des gens qu'ils ont battus. Elyzabel restera dans les mémoires et les légendes de l'île de Bretagne.

Mon épée est sortie. Sa lame, forgée par les meilleurs artisans normands demande sa ration de sang. Les premières volées de flèches s'envolent, comme une provocation, une dernière chance d'abandonner. Je m'abrite derrière le parapet.

Je n'aime pas trop l'arc, c'est une arme hypocrite. Ce que j'aime, c'est le corps à corps. C'est tellement grisant de sentir ma volonté affronter celle d'un homme, mes talents comparés à ceux d'un autre. C'est au corps à corps qu'un homme peut prouver sa valeur.

Les meilleurs archers ne sont que des pleutres réfugiés derrière leurs armes, à des mètres de leurs victimes, apportant la mort. Il n'est pas juste que des hommes meurent sans regarder la mort dans les yeux. Il y a peu d'archers chez les viking, mais tous savent se battre à l'épée.

Pourtant, même si je méprise cette arme au plus haut point, je ne peux nier son efficacité. Des centaines d'hommes se sont effondrés dans la plaine après la première volée de flèches. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de blessés, les parapets et la hauteur des remparts nous protègent.

…..…..

SALZAR

L'odeur du sang parvient jusqu'à mes narines. Je m'en nourris jusqu'à éprouver une sorte d'ivresse. J'aime bien cette petite, capable d'éliminer un vingtaine d'hommes de sang froid puis ensuite incapable de résister à son frère.

Les clameurs qui montent nous avertissent que le combat est proche. Pas de magie m'a demandé Godric. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut me nuire. Je peux tout à fait utiliser la magie si personne ne me voit. Les troupes de réserve sont calmes. Les troupes des remparts ne sont pas encore fatiguées. Je suis donc libre. Un petit coin discret semble n'attendre que moi, je m'y glisse pour mettre mon plan en marche.

J'ai récupéré un petit arc, quelques flèches et mon épée courte attend à mes côtés, il ne manque rien. Les premières flèches partent, d'un camp comme de l'autre. Je saisis mon arc et ma baguette. J'enchante quelques flèches puis tire.

Mes traits partent rapidement dans l'air frais. Ils sont accompagnés de légers scintillements colorés, assez discrets je pense.

La première flèche touche une cible qui tombe sans bruit, puis la hampe s'extirpe des chairs sanglantes puis atteints un autre homme, elle s'envole à nouveau, semant la mort dans les rangs ennemis en toute discrétion, dissimulée par les flots de flèches qui planent dans tous les sens. Puis l'enchantement s'estompe et l'arme retombe. Efficace ce sort.

Certaines flèches percent les armures comme du beurre. D'autres cherchent le cœur de leur cible afin d'atteindre directement les points vitaux. Et d'autres se multiplient dans l'air, devenant un véritable essaim meurtrier, décimant des quantités d'adversaires.

Puis les nuées de flèches se calment, les premières échelles s'appuient sur les murs d'enceinte du monastère. Des hordes d'ennemis s'élancent à l'assaut. De longues perches, maniées par les occupants des remparts repoussent les assaillants qui s'écrasent en bas des murs.

Je les aide du mieux que je peux grâce aux rayons lumineux qui sortent de ma baguette. En agissant sur le sol au pied des échelles, c'est étonnant à quel point elles sont moins stables. Et même si je ne joue qu'un rôle secondaire dans cette histoire, je me suis rarement autant amusé.

….

ELYZABEL

L'odeur du sang et le craquement des os m'imprègnent entièrement. Je sens la mort autour de moi. Je rejoins Helga parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Je lave le sang qui me couvre puis m'installe sur un coussin. Je m'endors presque immédiatement, épuisée par ce que je viens de faire.

Je suis dans une forêt, peuplée de sons métalliques. Les animaux autour de moi m'entendent et s'approchent doucement. Puis, ils reniflent, renâclent. Ils sentent l'odeur du sang sur moi. Ils me demandent des explications. Pourquoi, comment. Je me sens incapable de leur expliquer. Mais je n'aurais pas d'autre chance.

Alors j'essaye, je leur explique la politique, la guerre, les hommes et les femmes qui vivent au monastère à présent. Je leur explique qui sont ces nobles, des esclavagistes et des oppresseurs, des affameurs et des lâches, qui se cachent derrière d'autres hommes pour sauver leur richesse. Je leur explique Rowena et son chant guerrier, les paroles d'honneur et de haine qui le compose.

Et je leur chante une berceuse de mon enfance. Ils s'apaisent au son de ma voix, comme d'habitude. Mes explications les ont convaincus. Eux aussi ont déjà tué pour défendre leur terrier, leur tanière ou leur famille. Je soupire, soulagée.

Puis m'endors plus profondément, plonge dans un sommeil sans rêves.

….….…

HELGA

Elyzabel est descendue nous rejoindre. Elle est couverte de sang et de viscères. Je tire un seau d'eau pour qu'elle puisse se laver. Un garçon s'approche pour lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé. Alors elle lui explique et l'admiration rempli les yeux du gamin avant qu'elle n'aie fini son récit. Je suis horrifiée par ce que cette petite semble être capable de faire de sang froid. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'admirer pour son courage et sa vivacité. Je ne peux pas la blâmer pour nous avoir débarrassés de tels ennemis. Peut être que cela sera décisif pour notre survie.

A peine s'est elle lavée qu'elle s'endort sur un coussin. Son sommeil est agité, je crains qu'elle n'ait de la fièvre, son front dégouline de sueur, brûlant. Elle parle dans son sommeil, supplie d'inexistants interlocuteurs de la croire, de lui pardonner. Je saisis quelques mots : barons, tyran, souffrir, pardon.

Et soudain, sa voix s'élève, claire comme un jour de juin. Elle chantonne une berceuse, une chanson que je n'ai jamais entendue. Tous s'approchent pour écouter puis retournent s'asseoir à leur place, apaisés. Plus que toutes les chansons que j'ai entendues dans ma vie, celle-ci apaise le corps et l'esprit. C'est juste ce qu'il nous fallait et à Elyzabel aussi car elle se calme enfin et la fièvre tombe d'un coup. La voix d'Elyzabel est vraiment sont plus grand pouvoir. Dehors les combats continuent mais ici, nous sommes tranquilles.

…..…...…..…...…

GODRIC

Les murailles sont assaillies de toutes parts. Aucun de nos adversaires n'a réussi à mettre le pied sur les murs d'enceinte mais ils arrivent toujours plus nombreux. Je parcours l'ensemble des fortifications pour donner force et courage aux hommes.

Quand je croise Rowena, elle tranche le bois et la chair et chantonne distraitement, comme si elle ne faisait rien de moins banal qu'une tarte aux pommes. Quand elle me voit, elle me fait un grand sourire puis vient me faire son rapport :

- Un blessé, aucun mort de notre côté. De l'autre, je ne sais pas, on n'arrête pas de repousser leurs échelles. Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux, on va bientôt pouvoir se battre vraiment ! Termine la viking d'un ton joyeux et impatient. Ah ces vikings ! Il ne faudrait jamais qu'ils prennent le goût du sang car ils deviennent des monstres de guerres, assoiffés de sang.

Je continue ma ronde sur ces réflexions. Un gamin haut comme trois pommes attire mon attention, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

- Je voulais me battre ! Les écossais ont tués mon grand frère, je le vengerais !

Impressionné par tant de détermination, je décide de le laisser combattre s'il le veut, après ce qu'a fait ma peste de sœur, il est difficile de dire quoi que ce soit.

Les rapports sont semblables sur les murs Est et Ouest. Un homme tombe du rempart. J'utilise mes pouvoirs pour amortir sa chute. Il croira avoir eut de la chance. Je regagne le rempart sud. Les anglais sont déterminés à entrer. Ils sont toujours plus nombreux et impatients. S'ils attendaient un peu, ils pourraient facilement nous affamer. Il semblerait que l'intervention d'Elyzabel les ais rendus pressés. Les écossais sont d'ailleurs dans le même état d'esprit. Devrions-nous remercier un quelconque dieu ? Les moines s'en chargeront probablement pour nous.

…..…...….

SALZAR

Le soir tombe, je suis obligé de quitter mon perchoir pour aller m'occuper des troupes de réserve. Les hommes dorment dans la salle des repas, la seule pièce où ils pouvaient tous rentrer. Je les réveille doucement. Ils seront prêts dans un quart d'heure environ, le temps de manger. J'envoie un gamin sur les murailles pour qu'il me fasse un bilan de la situation. Apparemment, il y a une légère accalmie. Je harangue mes troupes puis les répartis aux quatre vents. Les hommes qui descendent des murailles sont épuisés. Helga est remontée depuis une heure et s'est occupée des repas avec quelques fermières. Les hommes dévorent tout ce qu'on leur propose puis s'affalent et s'endorment là où ils sont, sans se soucier d'autre chose que de dormir, d'un sommeil sans rêves si possible. Les femmes s'occupent des grands blessés et des petits égratignés.

Les nouveaux soldats trouvent rapidement leurs marques et le changement n'a laissé aucune brèche dans la défense. Depuis quelques heures, les anglais et écossais ont pris pied sur nos murailles, les plaçant sur un pied d'égalité avec nous. J'ai fait mon possible pour les repousser, rendant le sol glissant sous leurs pieds, accélérant leurs chutes et aidant mes camarades. J'ai dû me servir de mon épée, assailli par des ennemis trop proches pour utiliser la magie.

…..…..…..…...…

HELGA

Elyzabel dort encore d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêves. Je n'ai pas le cœur de la réveiller. Il faut que je remonte pour préparer à manger pour tout le monde. Ils doivent être affamés là haut sur les murs. Quelques femmes, lassées de rester ici à attendre, proposent de m'accompagner. Elles ne seront pas de trop.

Les hommes dorment tous dans la salle des repas, prenant du repos en attendant de monter sur les remparts. Nous nous dirigeons dans la cuisine en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Parfois l'une de celles qui m'accompagne se baisse pour embrasser un mari, un fils, ou un frère, pour lui souhaiter bonne chance, heureuse de voir qu'il est là, en bonne santé. Les réserves sont minces et nous économisons les ressources.

Salzar vient me voir. Il est temps d'opérer au changement de troupes. Il est ravi de voir que le repas est préparé. Nous réveillons les hommes dans la salle à manger pour qu'ils mangent et se préparent. La peur de certains les empêche d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Puis ils partent combattre l'ennemi.

Sans que nous n'ayons le temps de nous asseoir, les hommes reviennent, ceux qui étaient sur les murs depuis des heures. Ils sont harassés, épuisés. Nous distribuons les repas, leur prodiguant en même temps réconfort et sourires. Les blessés sont amenés directement à l'infirmerie et j'abandonne la salle à manger pour la pièce blanche. Des coupures, des chutes, des membres arrachés. Un triste spectacle s'étend sous mes yeux. Je vais quand même avoir besoin de réveiller Elyzabel. Je crois qu'il est inutile de faire mander Rowena, elle n'est même pas descendue manger. Mes compagnes de cuisine ont porté un repas aux réfugiés des caves.

La jeune fille s'éveille et reprends ses esprits difficilement, comme anesthésiée. Après quelques instants et un bon repas, elle est prête à m'aider. Elle s'occupera des blessés les plus légers et m'aidera surtout à apaiser et endormir tout le monde. Je n'ai même pas besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit, elle a compris ce que j'attendais d'elle et se mets à chanter dès qu'elle entre dans l'infirmerie.

Les cris de souffrance et d'agonie faiblissent puis s'arrêtent petit à petit. Les coupures et fractures sont assez simples à traiter sans magie et ces blessés retournent bientôt dormir auprès de leurs compagnons. Les cas plus graves demandent une aide que seule la magie peut donner. La chanson d'Elyzabel ressemble de plus en plus à l'une de mes incantations les plus communes. C'est celle que j'ai utilisée pour soigner Rowena.

….…..…...…

ROWENA

Tailler, broyer, écraser, couper, assommer, blesser, tuer, décapiter, démembrer … Quelle délicieuse litanie! En première ligne face aux écossais, je ne cesse d'appliquer ces mots, renvoyant les cadavres par-dessus bord. Les hommes derrière moi ont été remplacés, mais je ne suis pas fatiguée. Je ne le serais pas tant que je pourrais tenir mon épée et continuer à tailler, broyer, écraser, couper, assommer, blesser, tuer, décapiter, démembrer …

La nuit est tombée et les hommes en bas des murs se sont retirés. Ils font une trêve pour la nuit. Mais je préfère rester vigilante. Nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une attaque nocturne, la trêve n'ayant été que poudre aux yeux. Mais, après l'ivresse du combat il est difficile de rester attentif au silence de la nuit, constamment troublé par les hommes autour des feux de camps en contrebas. Luttant contre la torpeur, je pars retrouver Godric pour lui faire un rapport et pour écouter ce qu'il pense de tout cela.

Je le trouve à proximité de la tour ouest. Il semble tétanisé. Quand il me voit arriver vers lui, il me prend dans ses bras, il est heureux de me savoir en vie mais il a surtout besoin de réconfort.

La mort et le carnage d'aujourd'hui le choque plus que n'importe qui. Il se sent responsable de la mort de tous ces hommes. C'est lui qui a défié les messagers et déclenché ce massacre. Il a peur pour sa petite sœur qui n'est pas habituée à tant de sauvagerie. Il a peur qu'elle perde son âme et son innocence à force d'action comme celle de ce matin.

C'est en tout cas ce qu'il me dit doucement une fois qu'il m'a lâché. J'essaye de le rassurer, de répondre à ses questions. Mais son comportement et sa culpabilité me sont étrangers. Mon âme guerrière se rebelle contre ces principes. J'essaye de faire du mieux possible mais je me sens impuissante, et responsable des actions d'Elyzabel.

Je lui explique quand même mes craintes d'une attaque nocturne. Il semble se réveiller et, malgré son malaise, reprend son rôle de défenseur du monastère. Il place des hommes de confiance en haut des murs et donne l'ordre de le prévenir s'il arrive quoi que ce soit de suspect. Ensuite, il m'entraine vers les bâtiments pour aller dormir. Je le suis, soulagée de pouvoir me reposer sans avoir la désagréable impression de déserter mon poste.

Notre reflexe est de nous diriger vers l'infirmerie qui est devenue notre dortoir. Seulement aujourd'hui, elle a retrouvé sa fonction originelle et il n'y a pas de place pour que nous puissions nous y reposer. Elyzabel et Helga sont en plein travail. Godric se dirige vers sa sœur pour lui dire quelques mots avant de la serrer dans ses bras et repartir.

…..…..…...…

GODRIC

Discuter avec Rowena m'a apaisé. Nous avons décidé d'aller nous coucher, pour pouvoir être efficace demain ou cette nuit quand les attaques reprendrons.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, tous les lits sont pris par des blessés. Ma culpabilité rejaillit comme un volcan éteint qui se réveille encore plus violemment. Elyzabel est occupée mais il faut que je lui parle.

- Elyzabel, je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je ne voudrais pas que s'il m'arrive quelque chose nous nous séparions fâchés. Tu es tout pour moi petite sœur.

- Et c'est comme ça que tu me le montres ? En m'enfermant comme une incapable ? Comme une infirme ?

- Je suis désolé, je pensais bien faire, je voulais te protéger. Te protéger des coups et des épées, mais surtout te protéger de l'horreur de la guerre. Tu es jeune petite sœur, je ne voulais pas que tu perdes tes espoirs.

- Tu sais, j'ai fais un cauchemar quand je suis descendue. Les animaux de la forêt m'accusaient. On ne doit pas tuer. J'ai compris maintenant. Je me suis excusée et ils m'ont pardonnée. S'ils l'ont pu, je peux te pardonner aussi. Tu es le seul frère qui ne me traite pas de monstre ou de folle. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu feras attention à toi ?

- Je te le promets.

- Et à elle aussi ? Elle est comme ma maman à présent, ajoute-t-elle en désignant Rowena du menton.

- Oui, je te le promets mais je ne crois pas qu'elle soit d'accord que quelqu'un veille sur elle.

Je la serre dans mes bras. J'ai l'impression de retourner quelques années en arrière quand ils ont brûlé Grand-mère.

Je rejoins Rowena et nous allons dormir dans la salle à manger avec tous les autres. Malgré la culpabilité et l'angoisse, la fatigue est plus forte et je m'endors rapidement, Rowena à mes côtés.

Un garçon me secoue l'épaule. Ça bouge dehors. Je me lève d'un bond, réveillant Rowena et quelques soldats. S'il se passe quelque chose, nous devons être prêts.

Sur les remparts, Salzar discute avec les soldats. Les écossais ont des balistes semble-t-il. Ils veulent profiter de la nuit pour tenter d'affaiblir nos murailles sans subir la riposte de nos archers. A mes côtés, Rowena peste :

- Et ces fichus archers qui servent à rien quand on a vraiment besoin d'eux. Je savais que l'arc ne servait à rien.

Elle continue ainsi à critiquer l'archerie pendant que nous discutons de ce qu'il faut faire. Pour le moment, ils sont seulement en train de les installer.

- Les balistes, c'es du bois, donc ça brûle, commence Salzar, donc si nous envoyons des flèches enflammées, il suffit de toucher les engins, ils prendront feu et nous, on verra ce qui se passe en bas. Je me trompe ?

- Le souci c'est qu'ils vont tout faire pour étouffer ces feux, regarde déjà combien de feux de camps ils ont éteints.

- On ne peut pas tenter une sortie à cheval pour aller prendre le contrôle de ces machines de malheur ?

- Trop risqué ! Ils doivent protéger ces appareils comme une louve protège son petit. Malgré tout, je pense que l'idée de Salzar est la moins pire. Même s'ils éteignent les feux, ça les aura retardés et nous n'auront qu'à recommencer comme ça jusqu'au lever du jour. L'aube n'est plus très loin regardez, dis-je en désignant à l'est un trait de clarté.

- Nous avons suffisamment de poix pour ça ?

- S'il n'y en a pas assez, nous trouverons quelque chose à brûler, ce n'est pas ça qui manque.

- Je vais aller chercher les meilleurs archers.

- Il faudra des flèches aussi, j'y vais, ajoute un autre.

Notre stratégie se met en place. Les flèches enflammées apportent feu et désolation dans le camp adverse. Lorsque les archers ratent une cible, il n'est pas rare que leurs traits rencontrent une matière inflammable et les écossais ont fort à faire pour contenir tous ces foyers. Profitant de la lumière, les archers abattent tous les hommes qu'ils peuvent. Il n'y a bientôt plus personne autour des balistes qui brûlent.

Soudain, un projectile vient heurter les murailles, des pierres s'écrouent. Il reste des balistes. Salzar qui a des bons yeux, et s'aide surement de sa magie, nous affirme qu'elles sont derrières les brasiers. C'est pourquoi nous ne les voyons pas. Les archers essayent d'atteindre les balistes restantes. Mais ils sont gênés par les feux qui font un écran devant les armes destructrices. Ils sont hors de portée des arcs les plus longs.

Un deuxième projectile heurte le mur, à côté du premier impact. Ils veulent créer une brèche pour s'infiltrer dans les murailles. Le conseil de guerre improvisé reprend les conciliabules.

…..….…..…...…

ELYZABEL

Les chocs qui ébranlent les remparts secouent tous les bâtiments. Les soldats, réveillés un peu plus tôt par Godric sortent pour aller voir ce qui se passe et s'ils peuvent être utiles.

Je descends à la cave pour tenter de calmer les femmes et les prêtres qui croient la fin du monde arrivée. Je leur explique ce qu'il se passe. Puis je chante en berçant un enfant. Tout le monde se calme. Les moines retournent prier plus calmement, pour que les murailles tiennent, pour que les soldats vivent et pour que tout ceci soit fini rapidement.

Helga a encore besoin de moi auprès des blessés, certains sont fiévreux et commencent à délirer. Je prépare une infusion calmante avec de la camomille. A force de chanter, j'ai la voix éraillée et elle perd tous son pouvoir calmant, ensorcelant. Je vais devoir me débrouiller autrement. L'eau frémit et j'y ajoute les ingrédients. Je circule entre les lits pour apaiser les malades et les rassurer du mieux que je peux. Ils acceptent tous une tasse d'infusion. J'y ai mis un léger narcotique afin qu'ils dorment le plus rapidement possible et récupèrent leurs forces. Je force les endormis à avaler quelques gorgées de tisane.

Le calme revient sur l'infirmerie et Helga continue de s'occuper des cas les plus graves. Sa science et sa magie sont mises à rude épreuve et j'admire le courage de cette femme, ni guerrière, ni meurtrière.

…..….…..…..…...…

GODRIC

Après quelques tirs mal calculés, les écossais réajustent leurs appareils et leurs projectiles font mouche à chaque coup. Des fissures apparaissent dans le mur sans que nous ne puissions rien faire. Les soldats ont repris leurs places, inutiles mais présents.

Et chaque baliste tire coup sur coup en créant d'importants dégâts. La muraille risque de s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre. Les hommes courent dans tous les sens, cherchant de quoi consolider le mur affaiblis. Les meubles du monastère sont sortis et désossés afin de récupérer le bois. De lourds madriers étayent du mieux possible la maçonnerie.

Un autre choc ébranle le monastère. Tout le monde se penche pour chercher une autre baliste, encore mieux dissimulée. Un autre choc. Le mur nord est touché cette fois-ci. Dans l'agitation personne n'a remarqué que les anglais ont également apporté des engins de siège. Une rangée de catapultes, chargées de lourds projectiles menace le monastère. Elles sont hors de portée des arcs. Même des arbalètes n'y suffiraient pas.

Un héraut donne un signal que le vent porte jusqu'à nous.

Les anglais amorcent leurs machines infernales, par chance un seul projectile atteint la muraille.

Les ingénieurs anglais se précipitent vers les machines pour vérifier et corriger les trajectoires. Les chocs continuent sur le mur nord. Les balistes, plus simples à manier sont terriblement efficaces. Les meilleurs archers sont en poste pour éloigner les tentatives d'assaut des écossais. Les hommes viennent me voir pour chercher des réponses que je suis incapable de leur apporter. C'était suicidaire de vouloir combattre deux ennemis en même temps. On ne peut courir deux lièvres à la fois dis le proverbe. Je commence à comprendre ce que ça signifie.

….…..…...…

ROWENA

Les ingénieurs anglais vont probablement mettre toute la nuit pour recalculer les trajectoires. Je crois que je vais retourner me recoucher, les viking ne se battent pas avec de telles machines. Aucun homme ne peut gagner du respect par l'utilisation d'engins si lâches.

Je demande à un soldat de prévenir Godric et me dirige vers l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles d'Helga et d'Elyzabel. Elles sont toutes les deux très occupées. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait autant de blessés. Helga me désigne un lit vide. Elle a compris que j'avais besoin de dormir avant de retourner sur les murailles.

J'observe Elyzabel. Elle semble différente, plus lointaine et inaccessible que jamais, je lis dans ses yeux une détermination toute neuve. Elle s'est détachée des histoires des hommes. La tuerie de la veille l'a vraiment ébranlée et elle ne parait plus avoir la moindre envie de meurtre. Je me sens coupable de l'avoir entrainée là dedans et de lui avoir fait sentir le goût du sang. Cette petite est trop pure et innocente pour porter la mort.

….…..…...…

GODRIC

Les anglais ont fini par réussir à régler leurs catapultes. Les hommes massés sur les murs observent leurs adversaires armer les catapultes et allumer les braises destinées à enflammer les vieilles bâtisses. Le feu, arme suprême et primitive, sera la voie de la destruction du monastère. Les soldats descendent un à un du chemin de ronde. Les femmes et les enfants sont prêts à partir. Les vieux murs sont plus creux qu'un morceau de fromage visité par une souris. Des souterrains permettront de s'échapper quand les murs protecteurs seront devenus oppresseurs.

Les files de personnes se dirigent vers les souterrains pour s'enfuir. Les moines, convaincus de leur défaite suivent le mouvement. Très vite, il ne reste que les blessés qui sont déjà condamnés et nous cinq, les cinq sorciers : Salzar, Rowena, Helga, Elyzabel et moi.

Nous ne pouvons nous résigner à abandonner ce monastère où nous avons tous trouvé un havre de paix, un endroit qu'on puisse appeler maison. Même Salzar qui n'est là que depuis quelques jours n'est pas décidé à partir. Nos pouvoirs nous permettrons de survivre sans problèmes. Nous nous enfermons dans la cave qui sert de refuge depuis le début du siège. Nous nous emmurons nous même dans ce refuge de pierre pour attendre que le pire soit passé.


	9. Vieilles pierres et nouveaux murs

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic! Et un merci encore plus grand à ceux qui ont mis des reviews!

Pour ceux qui veulent, un petit jeu à la fin...

Bonne lecture...

_Où commence la solution_

_Où naît la devise de Poudlard_

_Où naît une passion_

_Où s'élève un rêve_

**9. Vieilles pierres et nouveaux murs**

ROWENA

Après ce qui nous semble être des mois entiers de réclusion volontaire dans la cave du monastère, Godric et Salzar, les deux « hommes forts » de la situation décident de sortir pour voir ce qu'il en est. Ils soulèvent doucement la trappe d'accès, les baguettes à la main, prêts à occire le premier homme qu'ils croiseront.

Ce repos forcé nous a permis de tous nous remettre d'aplomb mais surtout d'approfondir nos connaissances magiques. Godric nous a appris tout ce qu'il savait de la magie de sa grand-mère, dont quelques sorts très intéressants. Elyzabel nous a appris ce qu'elle appelle la magie naturelle : tout ce qui concerne les animaux et les plantes magiques. Helga a partagé ses connaissances des potions, des sorts et des plantes qui guérissent. Elle y a ajouté quelques sorts ménagers bien utiles. Salzar nous a appris ce qu'il avait appris avec son maître Sarazin. Là-bas, la magie est respectée et Salzar est celui qui nous a le plus apporté.

Dans notre cave, nous avons trouvé le matériel nécessaire à la création de baguettes magiques. Godric avait brisé la sienne lors de la bataille et nous n'en avions pas. Seul Salzar possédait encore un tel artefact. Nous n'avons pu trouver qu'un élément, des plumes de sangliers volants, une espèce rare vivant dans la forêt. La plus douée d'entre nous pour manipuler les éléments magiques était Elyzabel étant donné que nous nous sommes servis d'éléments appartenant au premier sanglier qu'elle a réussi à charmer.

Après un rapide tour à l'extérieur, Godric et Salzar reviennent jusqu'à la cave pour faire leur bilan :

« Il n'y a plus personne, tout est saccagé. Les flammes ont tout détruit. C'est à peine s'il reste un mur debout. Les villages alentours ont brûlé aussi.

- Comment avez-vous pu voir ça à cette distance ?

- Ma chère, commence Salzar avec son éternel sourire charmeur, étant un mage accompli, ce ne sont pas quelques miles qui m'empêcheront de voir ce que je veux…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, désolée, s'excuse Helga en rougissant légèrement. »

Vu qu'aucun danger ne semble nous menacer dans l'immédiat, nous décidons de nous réinstaller à la surface pour réfléchir à l'avenir. Durant le temps passé sous terre, nous avons imaginé un grand projet, une idée folle sortie de l'esprit de cinq sorciers cloîtrés. La magie n'est pas faite pour rester cachée sous terre, les sorciers ne sont pas sur terre pour brûler sur les bûchers, les talents doivent avoir un lieu pour s'exprimer librement, sans craintes de représailles.

….…..….…..…...…

ELYZABEL

Après trois heures passées à tenter de récupérer tout ce qui peut l'être, nous nous retrouvons tous dans la cuisine avec sept chaises et deux tabourets, un guéridon, un livre à moitié brûlé, une jarre de blé et un outre de vinaigre. La cuisine est la pièce qui a été la plus épargnée. Il reste trois murs encore debout et presque entiers. Helga qui a ramassé quelques plantes nous prépare un repas avec le blé.

« Les moines ne reviendront pas ici si nous nous débrouillons bien. Il suffit de faire courir le bruit que le lieu est hanté. Les moines et les villageois sont encore suffisamment païens pour ne pas chercher à nous exorciser. Commence Godric

- Mais nous n'allons pas rester dans des ruines toute notre vie. S'insurge Salzar

- Non, et c'est là que j'ai eu une idée géniale, l'interrompt Helga, étonnamment modeste, je ne sais pas trop si nous pouvons le faire, mais nous pouvons essayer. Si on créé une illusion autour des ruines. Les gens ne verront pas que nous avons reconstruit le monastère. Et nous serons tranquilles.

- Tu sais qu'aucun de nous ne connait ce type de sorts ? Objecte Salzar

- Nous pourrions déjà faire des essais pour trouver les sorts les plus efficaces. Répond Rowena.

- En attendant, il vaut peut être mieux que nous ne restions pas trop à la surface. Si des gens nous voient, notre plan ne pourra pas fonctionner. On peut toujours aménager les sous-sols et les souterrains pour que nous soyons à notre aise pour travailler, termine Godric. »

Après le repas, Rowena se déguise pour aller au village et tenter de répandre les rumeurs sur les fantômes du monastère. Pendant ce temps, j'échappe aux trois autres pour pouvoir enfin aller dans la forêt. Depuis le temps que nous sommes enfermés, je n'ai qu'une envie : courir dans les bois et retrouver tous les animaux que j'ai quittés avant le début de la bataille.

A la lisière de la forêt, je ralentis, inquiète. Et s'ils n'avaient pas survécu ? Et si ce bois, auparavant si peuplé et giboyeux était devenu désert et stérile ? Je m'avance doucement, en chantonnant comme avant. Le gazouillement d'un oiseau me parvient du haut d'un arbre, à ma droite. Un lointain bruit de sabot attire mon attention vers le sud. Le grattement d'une griffe sur une pierre me fait sursauter. La forêt est vivante et mon chant s'élève haut dans le ciel bleu, de plus en plus fort. Je me retrouve rapidement entourée de mammifères et d'oiseaux, de carnivores et d'herbivores, d'animaux diurnes et nocturnes. Aujourd'hui, la forêt me salue, me souhaite à nouveau la bienvenue. Et je suis à nouveau heureuse.

…..…..…..…..…...…

HELGA

Les sous-sols sont entièrement aménagés et nous avons creusé autant que nous l'osions, de peur d'écrouler la surface. Rowena est revenue avec d'excellentes nouvelles. Les villageois et les moines sont déjà persuadés que la malchance s'est abattue sur ces terres et qu'il est suicidaire de tenter d'y reconstruire quelque chose. Les bruits lancés par mon amie ne font qu'accentuer la terreur qu'inspire ce lieu. Au moins, nous serons tranquilles si nous faisons attention à ce que personne ne nous voit.

Rowena et moi nous occupons de l'aménagement des pièces créées depuis un mois. Les murs de terre tassée sont recouverts de pierre puis de tentures. Nous ajoutons aussi quelques meubles et boiseries pour en faire un endroit agréable à vivre. Nos considérations décoratrices intéressent peu Elyzabel qui a pourtant de très bonnes idées.

« Je pense qu'il nous faudrait une cheminée. Nous avons besoin d'un feu pour avoir de la lumière et puis pour nous entrainer à beaucoup de sorts. Tu n'imagines quand même pas que je vais te laisser encrasser ces beaux tissus avec de la suie.

- Helga, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. M'explique Rowena d'un ton las. Nous devons installer des cheminées, c'est évident. Mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser la fumée sortir au dessus de nous. Nous ne devons pas nous faire repérer.

- De toute manière, les gens croient que les ruines sont hantées. Si de la fumée s'échappe, ça ne sera qu'une nouvelle facétie des ectoplasmes pour les villageois. Commente Elyzabel sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- Mais oui, voilà notre solution. Elyzabel, tu es géniale. »

Mais déjà elle ne m'écoute plus et mon compliment se perd dans les couloirs obscurs. Nous nous éloignons en la laissant à sa lecture. Salzar s'occupe de l'organisation de la bibliothèque. Les quelques volumes dont nous disposons n'occupent pas une très grande place mais nous espérons en obtenir le maximum pour pouvoir réaliser notre grand projet.

Godric s'amuse avec sa nouvelle baguette. Il a percé presque tous les tunnels et travaille maintenant d'arrache-pied sur les sortilèges de dissimulation. Il n'est pas rare de trébucher sur une branche ou une pierre ayant subi une expérimentation et laissée au milieu du passage par le breton étourdi. Elyzabel l'aide du mieux qu'elle peut avec ce qu'elle trouve dans les différents livres.

….…..…...…

GODRIC

Elyzabel a réussi à trouver un mode opératoire pour pouvoir créer nos propres sorts. Mais, distraite comme elle est, elle n'a pas compris quel pouvait être l'intérêt de ce mode d'emploi et je n'en aurais jamais eu connaissance si elle ne s'en était pas servie comme marque-page pour me montrer un sort permettant de faire pousser des plantes à une vitesse accrue.

Ça y est, j'ai réussi à créer un sort. Je pense qu'il pourra fonctionner. Une assiette traine sur la table, là où Rowena l'a laissée pour que je me nourrisse un peu, selon ses propres mots. Ça sera parfait.

Je prononce la formule et regarde ce qui se passe, notant toutes les évolutions sur un parchemin. Au début, j'ai cru que rien ne se passait mais rapidement, une pâte visqueuse a semblé couler doucement sur l'assiette jusqu'à la recouvrir entièrement. A présent, cette pâte s'estompe, laissant le bois de la table apparaître à travers la porcelaine. Petit à petit, l'assiette devient de moins en moins opaque, de plus en plus transparente. Mais au bout d'un moment, le processus s'arrête. On voit encore les contours flous de l'assiette.

C'est un échec. J'ai passé trois semaines à travailler sur un sort qui ne rend même pas invisible. Alors que ce n'est pas seulement invisible qu'il faudrait, il faudrait que ce que nous construirons puise être invisible, impalpable, inconsistant pour tous ceux qui n'ont rien à y faire mais aussi visible et agréable pour ceux qui y vivront. Comment résoudre un tel casse-tête ?

Je crois qu'il me faut un peu d'air frais et de quoi me changer les idées. Je croise ma petite sœur dans un couloir et lui propose une balade en forêt. En chemin, je lui parle de mon échec. Malgré son air juvénile et inattentif, je sais qu'elle écoute attentivement et qu'elle me donnera toute les idées folles qui lui passeront par la tête. Et parmi ces idées, l'une d'elle sera probablement la solution au problème qui me préoccupe, comme toujours. Je ne sais toujours pas comment elle peut être à la fois si clairvoyante et si naïve.

Elle me parle alors d'allopathie. Il s'agit de plantes qui sécrètent des substances nocives uniquement envers leurs concurrentes. S'il était possible d'inventer un système semblable, repoussant les personnes sans pouvoirs mais laissant passer les sorciers. Et le moment de détente que j'avais espéré se transforme en une réflexion intense.

Après deux semaines de travail, le sort d'allopathie est prêt. Il ne reste qu'à le tester. Un éclair bleuâtre sort de ma baguette et va frapper une souche. Un halo lumineux entoure le bois pendant un bref instant avant de se dissiper. J'examine la souche sous toutes les coutures, cherchant un changement quelconque, un signe me montrant que j'ai réussi. Mais il n'y a rien de différent à mes yeux. Pour le tester, il me faut un moldu. J'aurais dû choisir un objet plus simple à transporter pour faire mon expérience.

A l'extérieur du village, il y a quelques troupeaux de bétail gardés par des bergers isolés. Je vais pouvoir faire mon test. Après réflexion, j'ai remplacé ma souche par une branche plus petite et plus facilement transportable. Je m'approche sans être vu et dépose ma branche à proximité de la bergerie puis me poste un peu plus loin pour observer. Vers midi, le berger se dirige vers la fragile bâtisse, probablement pour aller chercher son repas. Mais, arrivé à quelques mètres de la porte et de la branche, il se détourne et retourne vers ses moutons. Quelques minutes plus tard, il semble se rappeler qu'il a faim et retente l'expérience avec le même résultat. J'ai réussi ! Je récupère ma branche pour laisser ce berger tranquille puis rentre en courant jusqu'aux ruines pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

« J'ai réussi Salzar, dis-je à la première personne que je croise. J'ai trouvé un sort capable de repousser les moldus, on va pouvoir commencer !

- Bravo Godric ! C'est fantastique ! Allez viens, on va aller l'annoncer à ces demoiselles ! »

…..…..…..…...…

SALZAR

« C'est génial Godric ! affirme Helga en applaudissant.

- Fantastique ! ajoute Elyzabel d'un air dubitatif, comme si cette nouvelle ne la surprenait pas.

- On va pouvoir commencer les travaux, s'exclame Rowena. »

Pourtant, ce sort, même s'il nous sera indispensable, n'est pas suffisant. La portée de ce sort est longue mais pas assez. Du village on aperçoit les ruines. Que diront les gens en voyant les murs du monastère s'élever, même s'ils ne peuvent pas venir les voir de plus près ?

Il faudra donc que Godric reprenne ses recherches sur l'invisibilité. Nous sommes tous très déçus de ne pas pouvoir commencer les travaux immédiatement.

Les souterrains sont de mieux en mieux aménagés grâce aux efforts des filles. Elles aussi se sont mises à créer des sorts et les résultats sont parfois très jolis et parfois très amusants ! Comme le jour où Helga a recouvert les murs de peinture rose à l'odeur fétide au lieu de la jolie teinte argent qu'elle avait prévu ! Et malgré ces incidents, on vit de mieux en mieux sous la terre et même moi, Salzar, fils du désert, je me plais dans ces sombres cachots ! Qui ne sont d'ailleurs plus aussi sombres depuis l'idée géniale d'Elyzabel : lassée de vivre à la lueur des torches et des feux de cheminée, elle aussi s'est attelée à la création d'un sort. Elle a réussit rapidement, à la grande surprise de tout le monde et depuis, des fenêtres magiques éclairent toutes les pièces : elles s'ouvrent sur la forêt, baignant les pièces dans une douce lumière verdoyante.

Pour ma part, j'ai commencé à repérer quelques enfants dotés d'un grand potentiel magique. Mon maître m'a appris à reconnaître la magie accidentelle et à chaque fois que j'en perçois les déflagrations, je me précipite vers le lieu de l'accident. Les parents sont souvent très heureux de se débarrasser du monstre qu'ils sont persuadés d'héberger. Les pièces souterraines se transforment peu à peu en dortoirs et en salles de cours. Je suis le seul à avoir bénéficié d'une vraie éducation magique et c'est donc moi qui suis chargé de leur apprendre les premières bases de la magie.

Helga, qui aime toujours autant les enfants s'occupe d'eux lorsqu'ils ne sont pas avec moi. Nous avons encore creusé. Dessous les pièces à vivre, nous avons à présent une immense salle qui nous sert à manger tous ensemble. Mais elle est surtout indispensable pour que les enfants puissent courir, jouer et s'entrainer.

Au bout de quelques mois, il y a trop d'enfants pour que nous puissions les loger, reconstruire le monastère devient de plus en plus urgent. Godric ne sort plus de son laboratoire, il ne dort presque plus. Il sait que nous comptons tous sur lui. Il est le premier à avoir créé des sorts et c'est celui qui est le plus doué. Il devrait y arriver rapidement. De mon côté, je me suis entrainé sur quelques sorts d'architecture et de maçonnerie, pour pouvoir rapidement construire lorsque le sort sera enfin prêt.

….….….…..…...…

ROWENA

Godric s'épuise. J'ai peur pour lui. Si je ne le forçais pas à manger, il ne le ferait pas. Avec tous ces enfants, nous commençons à être submergés. Helga et Salzar font un travail fantastique avec eux. Je les aide autant que je peux mais je ne suis pas vraiment à mon aise avec autant de monde. Elyzabel est plongée dans un livre écrit dans un langage qui m'est inconnu. Je crois qu'elle aussi s'inquiète pour son frère.

« Salzar, on en avait discuté, on avait dit que tu ne ramènerais pas d'autres enfants avant que nous n'ayons construit dehors ! Dois-je donc lui rappeler que nous n'avons déjà pas assez de place pour tous ceux qui sont déjà ici ?

- Mais enfin Rowena, que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Tu voulais que je les laisse chez eux ? Leurs parents les auraient menés au bûcher aussi rapidement que le niffleur va où il trouve de l'or.

- Bien sûr que non Salzar, tu sais que je ne pourrais laisser un seul de ces enfants subir ce que tant d'autre ont subi. Je sais que nous nous battrons pour eux, mais qu'allons-nous en faire ?

- Je vais aller voir Godric, dès qu'il aura fini, nous pourrons construire en haut.

- Je viens avec toi. »

Nous ouvrons la porte du laboratoire de Godric. Il a le nez plongé dans un livre. C'est à peine s'il nous remarque. Il est de plus en plus maigre et décharné. Salzar se dirige vers lui pour voir sur quoi il travaille.

« Alors, tu en es où ?

- Je pense que j'aurais bientôt fini, je vous préviendrais quand j'aurais fait quelques essais.

- Repose toi un peu Godric, tu as l'air épuisé. »

D'un geste désinvolte il balaie mes recommandations et nous chasse de son antre. Salzar me regarde l'air de dire « tu vois, j'avais raison de ramener ses enfants, nous aurons bientôt assez de place ». Je suis bien obligée d'acquiescer, il a raison.

…..….…..…...…

GODRIC

J'ai réussi à trouver la formule qui me manquait. Je vais pouvoir faire quelques essais et on va enfin commencer à construire notre forteresse de la magie. A force de faire des expériences, il n'y a plus beaucoup d'objets disponibles alors j'attrape ma cape sur le dos de mon fauteuil.

« _Invisiblis_ »

Une lueur moirée sort de ma baguette comme un filet d'eau. La lumière atteint la cape, l'arrosant de lumière liquide d'un flot continue. Contrairement aux autres sorts, celui-ci n'est pas un simple éclair lumineux, au lieu de s'interrompre, le lien entre la baguette et la cape perdure, comme s'il était nécessaire que la cape reste arrosée. Je sens mes forces s'enfuir, comme absorbées par la lumière. Je tombe à genoux, épuisé mais le rayon lumineux reste en place. Je dois continuer, pour voir si j'ai réussi !

….…..…..…...…

ELYZABEL

Un étrange sifflement retenti dans toutes les pièces. Inquiète, je cherche sa source. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Helga m'a vue, elle aussi est inquiète. Elle reste avec les enfants pour les rassurer et les protéger de la source du phénomène. Salzar me suit. Je parcours encore quelques couloirs sans que le son ne change. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'éloigne à mesure que je m'approche. Rowena était dans la cuisine et nous emboîte le pas dès qu'elle nous voit. Je crois qu'elle est aussi effrayée que moi.

Et, d'un coup, le sifflement s'arrête, laissant un vide étrange dans l'air des souterrains et dans nos têtes. Son ombre plane encore sur nos esprits. Rowena et Salzar retournent à leurs occupations, Rowena à la cuisine et Salzar en bas, avec les enfants. Je me dirige vers le laboratoire de Godric, comme par reflexe, pour voir s'il a entendu quelque chose.

…..…...…

HELGA

Le sifflement s'est tu. Nous avons peine à calmer les enfants. Certains, endoctrinés avant leur arrivée par les fantasmes religieux de leurs parents, se mettent à parler de diable et de punition divine, excitant encore plus leurs camarades.

Quand enfin ils se taisent, un hurlement brise le silence (relatif) des souterrains. C'est la voix d'Elyzabel. Salzar s'élance, je ne peux pas le suivre, il faut que quelqu'un reste avec les enfants, pourtant, je suis aussi inquiète que lui. Qu'est-ce qui a pu pousser la si timide et réservée Elyzabel à pousser un tel cri ?

Je vois Rowena passer en courant. Elle me fait un signe en passant, comme pour me remercier de rester avec les enfants. L'un des plus âgés, Yan Brékilien vient me voir.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je crois que tu seras plus utile là-bas qu'ici avec nous. Avec Helen on va s'occuper des petits. Je connais suffisamment d'histoires pour les occuper un moment.

- Ils sont paniqués par ce qui se passe. Tu es sûr que tu arriveras à les calmer ? Même moi j'ai du mal.

- Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais mais je dois essayer, je sens qu'ils ont besoin de toi là-bas, fait nous un peu confiance, tu n'as pas le choix. »

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je pars en courant dans les traces de Salzar et Rowena. Je les trouve dans le laboratoire de Godric. Elyzabel est effondrée dans les bras de Rowena, pleurant comme jamais elle n'a pleuré. Godric est effondré sur le sol, sa baguette près de la main. Il devait être en train de faire des expériences. Je m'approche, il ne peut pas être mort, ce n'est pas possible !

Heureusement, il est vivant. Je sens son pouls battre faiblement. Il faut faire quelque chose rapidement où il ne vivra pas. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de le déplacer. Heureusement, j'ai maintenant une grande expérience des sorts de rangement et d'aménagement. En quelques secondes, nous sommes dans une chambre claire et rangée.

D'un signe, je demande à Salzar de transporter Godric sur le lit. Je cours vers ma chambre pour prendre mes réserves de plantes séchées et de potions. Quand je reviens, Rowena qui est toujours accaparée par Elyzabel. Elle est trop malheureuse pour pouvoir m'aider. Je fais apparaître un deuxième lit puis donne à la petite une potion de sommeil pour qu'elle puisse se remettre de son choc.

J'ai besoin de plantes fraîches. Je n'arriverais à rien avec de vieilles plantes qui ont perdu la moitié de leurs propriétés. Il faut que j'aille dans la forêt. Rowena et Salzar me regardent, attendant mes ordres. Je suis la seule à pouvoir soigner Godric. Je renvoie Salzar au sous-sol pour surveiller les enfants.

« Rowena, il va falloir que je fasse une potion. Trouve-moi le plus grand chaudron possible et remplis-le d'eau. Débrouille-toi comme tu veux mais il faudrait que l'eau bouille quand je reviendrais. »

Je pars vers la forêt en courant. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à le guérir. Jusqu'ici, je n'ai jamais soigné de blessures magiques ni d'évanouissements. Je crois que Godric s'est épuisé, il est maigre comme un clou. Il faut donc que je lui redonne des forces. Ensuite, on verra. Il me faut de la belladone, du millepertuis et des feuilles de noyer. Il faudrait que j'essaye de trouver du lait de biche, je ne connais pas de meilleur fortifiant. ((1))

Quand j'arrive au monastère, Salzar et Rowena m'attende à côté du chaudron. L'eau bout mais je regarde Salzar :

« Et les enfants ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux ?

- Yan et Helen s'occupent très bien d'eux, ils sont calmes. Je leur ai dit que Godric était malade. Ils le connaissent à peine, il a passé tellement de temps dans son laboratoire…

- On se demande à cause de qui, persifle Rowena à ses côtés.

- Si j'avais su que ça le mettrai dans cet état, je n'aurais jamais insisté autant, tu le sais bien !

- Il n'empêche que Godric est entre la vie et la mort et s'il meurt, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. J'aurais dû le forcer à manger plus, se lamente-elle. Mais s'il meurt, je ne te le pardonnerais pas non plus Salzar, c'est toi qui l'a poussé à faire ces essais alors qu'il était épuisé. »

Accablé, Salzar baisse la tête sous les accusations de la blonde viking. Je crois qu'il se sent suffisamment coupable de ce qu'il a fait pour qu'elle n'ait pas besoin d'en rajouter. Pour essayer d'apaiser les esprits, je décide de les séparer.

« Rowena, s'il te plait, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais nous aurons tous besoin de manger, surtout les enfants. Je n'aurais pas le temps de m'en occuper, est-ce que tu peux t'en charger ?

- Et pourquoi lui il reste là ? demande-t-elle, haineuse.

- Tu sais bien que c'est le plus doué de nous tous en potion. Je ne veux pas prendre de risques. »

Salzar est toujours à côté du chaudron, attendant mes instructions.

« Il y a du noyer, efficace en infusion, du lait de biche blanche, utile seulement s'il est à la température du corps, la belladone qu'il faut juste tremper dans l'eau et le millepertuis qui est efficace en infusion. Tu te débrouilles pour que tout ça soit possible.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, me répond-il

- le noyer doit être émincé, le millepertuis haché et pour la belladone, tu l'épluches et ensuite, tu enlèves les graines. Il ne doit y avoir que la pulpe sinon ça le tueras. »

Il me regarde, l'air interdit, comme s'il attendait autre chose.

« Allez, au boulot ! »

Et c'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il s'y met. Je me concentre alors sur Godric. Je fais quelques mesures à l'aide de ma baguette pour tenter de déterminer si mon diagnostique est bon ou si Godric souffre d'autres problèmes. Heureusement, je ne détecte aucune lésion interne. C'est déjà ça. Quelle idée de travailler ainsi jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Je commence mes incantations, tout en surveillant la potion du coin de l'œil.

…..…...…

SALZAR

Je transpire au-dessus du chaudron. Ce que m'a demandé Helga est assez simple mais l'enjeu est trop important pour que je reste serein. J'émince le noyer et hache le millepertuis. Je les jette dans le chaudron. Je coupe le feu en dessous pour que la température de l'eau baisse petit à petit. Je cours dans la cuisine pour aller chercher un autre récipient pour le lait. Je règle le feu très doucement pour ne pas que le lait chauffe trop.

Les fruits noirs de la belladone glissent entre mes doigts moites. J'ai peur de faire une erreur et d'être le seul responsable de la mort de mon ami. J'inspecte chaque fruit pour vérifier qu'il ne reste aucune trace de graine ou de peau. Je les plonge dans l'eau verte puis les retire aussitôt. Je filtre l'infusion. Le lait a atteint la bonne température. Je regarde Helga qui acquiesce, je verse le blanc liquide dans l'infusion qui est à la même température.

Helga s'approche et commence à mélanger vigoureusement. Le liquide s'épaissit.

« Il faut qu'il reste à cette température. S'il refroidit trop, il ne pourra pas l'avaler, » me dit-elle en désignant Godric d'un signe du menton.

Elle prend un bol qu'elle remplit et s'approche du lit avec une cuillère. Elle entrouvre les lèvres de Godric et y dépose quelques gouttes de la potion. La moitié coule à côté mais sa pomme d'Adam monte et descend, montrant qu'il a avalé le reste. Helga recommence, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait avalé la moitié du bol. Rien dans l'attitude ou l'apparence de Godric ne montre une quelconque amélioration.

Elle se lève, pose le bol à côté de Godric puis se lève en étirant son dos.

« Repose-toi Helga, tu en as bien besoin et toi seule aura la patience de lui faire avaler ça ! »

D'un geste, je lui fais apparaître un lit et elle s'y allonge, fermant les yeux rapidement.

Rowena arrive peu après. Elle apporte un plateau avec quatre assiettes. Quand elle remarque que je suis le seul à être réveillé, elle me fait un sourire crispé. Elle pose son plateau sur la table et s'approche de moi.

« Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dis. Chuchote-t-telle. Je ne pensais pas vraiment tout ce que je t'ai dis, mais j'ai si peur, et je ne voulais pas être la seule à me sentir coupable je crois.

- Je comprends, on est tous accablés par ce qui s'est passé. Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour culpabiliser, je sais que je suis aussi responsable que toi de ce qui est arrivé, si ce n'est plus. Oublions ça et mangeons. »

Nous nous installons tous les deux autour de la table pour manger. Pour éviter de penser au sort de Godric, nous discutons de tout et de rien. Les enfants sont entre de bonnes mains et ont mangé à leur faim. Nous trouverons un moyen de reconstruire le monastère, de construire notre rêve.

….…..….…..…...…

ROWENA

Après avoir mangé avec Salzar, je me sens mieux. Ma culpabilité s'est un peu atténuée. Je m'approche d'Elyzabel, j'ai tendance à la considérer comme ma fille, même si maintenant je ne suis plus obligée de jouer le rôle de sa mère. Elle dort d'un sommeil troublé si l'on en croit ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres pincées. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, un geste qui m'apaise plus qu'il ne l'apaise. Elle reste endormie et je me lève pour ne troubler son sommeil plus qu'il ne l'est.

….…..….…..…...…

HELGA

Voilà trois semaines que Godric est inconscient. J'ai complètement délaissé les enfants pour être à son chevet. Ceux-ci sont souvent laissés à la garde de Yan et Helen qui se débrouillent très bien. Ils sont là presque depuis le début et peuvent donc enseigner les rudiments de la magie aux nouveaux arrivants.

Salzar donne des cours aux plus grands, à ceux qui sont là depuis longtemps. Il dit qu'il ne veut pas délaisser leur éducation mais je crois que c'est surtout pour cacher sa douleur.

Rowena ne sait plus quoi faire pour noyer sa culpabilité et a enfin cesser de vouloir m'imposer son aide. Je sais que pour elle c'est une manière de se racheter mais elle me gène plutôt qu'autre chose.

Celle qui m'inquiète c'est Elyzabel. Je crois qu'elle a complètement perdu pied. Elle passe son temps dans la forêt à marmonner et à chantonner ses chansons sans queue ni tête. Hier Salzar l'a trouvée vêtue de haillons errant dans les ruines du monastère, apparemment incapable de retrouver l'entrée de la cave. Et quand elle n'est pas dehors à courir les bois, elle s'effondre sur le lit de son frère, en pleurs ou parfaitement calme selon les jours. Elle lui parle comme s'il pouvait l'entendre et le supplie de revenir, de ne pas l'abandonner. Dès que je peux, je la gave de potions pour qu'elle dorme. Au moins, comme ça, nous savons où elle est et nous sommes certains qu'elle va bien. Nous avons assez d'un seul malade.

Les enfants sentent bien que quelque chose ne va pas et sont, tout comme nous, anxieux, impatients et irritables.

Je m'approche de mon malade pour lui administrer sa potion mais je commence à douter sérieusement de son efficacité. J'ai fouillé dans ma mémoire pour trouver ce que j'aurais oublié ou ce que j'ai raté dans la réalisation de la potion mais rien ne m'a semblé étrange. J'ai aussi fouillé dans mon livre de remèdes pour trouver un autre traitement mais rien n'est plus adapté que celui-ci. Malgré tout, Godric, abreuvé de potion fortifiante semble s'être un peu remplumé et son corps s'éloigne de plus en plus de celui d'un squelette. Son épuisement physique semble être soigné mais qu'est-ce qui l'empêche de se réveiller, de revenir à lui ?

J'en suis là à me poser ces questions quand une Elyzabel plus échevelée que jamais entre dans la chambre. Elle regarde son frère, avec un regard clair et serein pour une fois puis lui annonce sa nouvelle résolution :

« C'est à cause de la magie que tu es comme ça. Je ne ferais plus de magie tant que tu ne seras pas revenu à toi. Et c'est valable pour toi aussi. »

Sur ces mots étranges mais déterminés, elle empoigne sa baguette magique et celle de son frère et les brise dans un bruit sec. A peine la baguette est-elle brisée que j'entends un halètement venant du lit de Godric, comme un noyé qui essaye de reprendre son souffle. Je me précipite vers lui pour l'aider. Je lui redresse ses oreillers pour qu'il puisse respirer librement.

« C'est malin, si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de briser ta baguette pour que tu reviennes, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps, peste Elyzabel avant de se jeter dans les bras de son frère. »

J'ausculte mon malade du mieux que je peux compte tenu des circonstances. Puis, quand je m'éclipse discrètement pour prévenir les autres et apporter un repas chaud et consistant pour Godric. Rowena et Salzar sont enchantés d'apprendre la nouvelle et se précipitent vers la chambre pour voir le miracle de leurs propres yeux et pouvoir serrer Godric dans leurs bras. Je croise quelques enfants dans les couloirs qui sont étonnés de me voir avec un grand sourire. Ça fait tellement de temps que je n'ai pas souri ainsi…

….…..….…..…...…

ELYZABEL

Godric est vivant ! Et dire qu'il suffisait de briser sa baguette pour qu'il guérisse. Je reste accrochée à lui comme un naufragé à sa bouée tellement j'ai peur que ça ne soit qu'un rêve et que je me réveille assoupie au-dessus du corps immobile de mon grand frère. Il me parle doucement, pour me consoler et me rassurer comme il l'a fait tant de fois depuis que je suis petite. Sa voix est rauque, comme rouillée de ne pas avoir servi depuis tout ce temps. Il me raconte l'histoire de notre grand-mère, comme quand j'étais petite. Il me raconte un conte qu'il me racontait tout le temps il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Heureuse d'avoir retrouvé mon grand frère, je me laisse bercer par ses paroles comme lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Je n'entends pas Salzar et Rowena arriver.

….…..….…..…...…

SALZAR

Lorsque nous entrons dans la pièce, nous nous arrêtons d'un coup sur un signe de Godric. Il tient sa petite sœur endormie dans ses bras et la berce comme un petit enfant. Il nous fait signe de nous taire, ne voulant pas la réveiller. Nous nous approchons doucement puis nous asseyons sur des chaises à côté de son lit. Il parle tellement doucement que nous avons du mal à entendre ce qu'il dit :

« Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Je venais de trouver la formule d'invisibilité, ensuite, je ne me souviens de rien et je me retrouve allongé dans un lit que je n'avais jamais vu avec ma petite sœur qui agit comme si elle ne m'avait pas vu pendant des semaines. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu as voulu faire un essai de ta formule et quelque chose a mal tourné. Nous pensons que le sort t'a demandé trop d'efforts et t'as épuisé. Nous t'avons retrouvé inconscient avec ta baguette à la main, tu étais plus maigre qu'un cadavre. Ça fait trois semaines que tu es là. Helga a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu pour te soigner. Il faut croire que ça a fini par fonctionner.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, m'interromps Helga. Sans Elyzabel tu y serais encore, ajoute-t-elle. C'est elle qui t'a réveillé. Je crois que d'une certaine manière, le sort pompait encore de ton énergie à travers ta baguette. Ce matin, dans ce qui m'a semblé être un nouveau coup de folie, elle est entrée dans la chambre et a brisé vos deux baguettes. Et c'est à ce moment-là que tu t'es réveillé. Et maintenant, il faut que tu manges, ça fait trois semaines que tu te nourris exclusivement de potion. Tu dois mourir de faim…

- C'est vrai, » lui répond Godric alors que son estomac approuve sa réponse, nous faisant tous éclater de rire.

Au son de nos rires, Elyzabel se réveille, plus joyeuse que jamais et le repas se passe dans une bonne humeur générale, ce qui ne nous était pas arrivé depuis ce qui nous a semblé être des siècles. Nous laissons ensuite Godric dormir car, même s'il a dormi pendant trois semaines, il doit encore se reposer, en tout cas, c'est ce que lui a dit Helga.

….…..….…..…...…

GODRIC

A peine mes amis sont-ils sortis que je m'endors. Je suis trop fatigué pour repenser à tout ce qu'ils m'ont dit.

Quand je me réveille, l'après-midi touche à sa fin. Je me sens mieux et repense aux paroles de mes amis. J'aurais donc fait un essai pour cette fameuse formule. Je me torture l'esprit pour tenter de me rappeler ce moment. Comme toujours lorsque je réfléchis, je fais les cent pas tout autour de la pièce. Je fouille dans ma mémoire afin de trouver la moindre bribe de souvenir. J'en ai presque mal à la tête.

Puis, soudain, une lumière moirée s'impose à mon esprit. Puis une sensation d'épuisement. Et pour finir, je me rappelle de toute la scène. Le flot de lumière se déversant sur ma cape en m'épuisant petit à petit.

J'ai cherché dans toute ma chambre pour trouver la moindre trace de ma cape. Mais comment la voir si elle est invisible ? Je tâtonne un peu partout, à l'aveuglette pour tenter de sentier, de palper la moindre parcelle de tissus invisible. Rien ! Maudite soit Helga et sa folie du rangement. Je fouille dans les étagères, renversant tous les vêtements et parchemins qui s'y trouvent. Ma main rencontre alors une étoffe soyeuse. A la fois liquide et solide, à la fois ici et ailleurs. Je tire dessus et c'est ma cape. Ça n'a pas marché. Je me suis épuisé pour ça : rendre ma cape brillante et moirée, légère et fluide. Tout ça pour ça ?

Dégouté, j'enfile ma cape et me dirige vers les couloirs. Il est temps que je participe un peu à la vie de cette communauté. A cette heure-ci, ils doivent commencer à manger, ils sont sûrement dans la grande salle. Je m'enveloppe en frissonnant dans ma cape car il fait assez froid dans les couloirs et la nouvelle étoffe ne semble pas capable de freiner le froid.

Quand j'entre dans la salle, un hurlement répété par de nombreuses voix enfantines m'accueille. Je me demande ce qui se passe et regard vers mes amis qui me regardent avec un air terrifié. Qu'ai-je encore fait ? Je m'approche d'eux, décidé à faire comme si de rien était. Je m'assois à la droite de Salzar, posant ma cape sur le dossier de la chaise. A ce moment-là, mes amis semblent se calmer.

« Que se passe-t-il encore ? Demandai-je aux autres

- Je crois que c'est la cape. Nous avons eu un peu peur quand nous avons vu ta tête rentrer toute seule dans la pièce. Me répond Salzar, dans un doux euphémisme.

- Ma tête ? La cape ? Explique-toi s'il te plait !

- Regarde. »

Il saisit alors la cape sur le dossier de ma chaise et s'en couvre, son corps disparaissant alors de notre vue. Il retire rapidement l'artefact et je comprends alors ce que mon entrée avait d'effrayant.

« Alors, ça veut dire que ça a marché ? J'ai réussi ? C'est sur cette cape que j'ai appliqué le sort.

- Mais c'est étrange, pourquoi pouvons-nous la voir quand elle est posée sur une chaise et pourquoi la chaise ne devient-elle pas invisible ? Demande Elyzabel, perspicace

- J'ai peut-être une idée, avance Rowena, tu me la prêtes, je voudrais essayer quelque chose. »

Elle s'empare de l'objet et enveloppe sa chaise dedans. La chaise disparait. Nous la regardons faire, attendant la suite, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'elle cherche à prouver. Elle ramasse ensuite un vulgaire caillou et l'enveloppe dans la cape. Le tissu reste visible. Satisfaite, elle se tourne vers nous :

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé. Godric et Salzar, vous êtes humains, nous sommes bien d'accord ? demande-t-elle sans vraiment attendre de réponse, nous acquiesçons quand même. Cette chaise, a été fabriquée par un humain. Un humain a imprimé sa volonté dans l'essence même de cette chaise. Alors que ce caillou n'a jamais été modifié. Aucune volonté humaine ne s'est imprimée sur lui. Il est en quelque sorte neutre. C'est pour ça que la cape ne le rend pas invisible.

- Ou alors, commence Salzar, suivant le raisonnement de Rowena, ce n'est peut être pas la volonté humaine comme tu le dis mais peut être la magie : nous sommes magiques, cette chaise, comme tout le mobilier a été créé par magie. Par contre, il n'y a pas une once de magie sur ce caillou.

- Donc, si nous voulons rendre le château invisible, la magie doit être présente dans chacune de ses pierres, dans chacun de ses murs, de ses escaliers, de ses planchers. Conclus-je.

- Godric, il est hors de question qui quiconque utilise cette formule. Elle a failli te tuer pour une simple cape, que crois tu qu'elle ferait pour un château entier ? me rétorque Helga, appuyée par un regard décidé des trois autres.

- D'accord, oubliez-ça

- En plus, ça ne marcherais pas. Affirme Elyzabel distraitement. Nous nous retournons tous vers elle, effarés.

- Ben quoi, ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est vrai. Godric a lancé le sort sur la cape et elle n'est pas devenue invisible. C'est les choses qui sont dessous qui sont invisibles. Si on lançait un tel sort, le monastère serait d'une jolie teinte moirée et tout ce qui se trouvera à l'intérieur sera invisible. Ça serait embêtant, conclu-t-elle simplement.

- En effet, tu n'as pas tort ! » Lui concède Salzar, convaincu par la justesse du raisonnement.

Le repas se termine en silence.

….…..….…..…...…

HELGA

Depuis le réveil de Godric, certaines choses ont changé. Rowena est le nez plongé dans des livres de plus en plus poussiéreux et de plus en plus incompréhensibles. Elle a pris le relais de Godric qui lui s'est totalement désintéressé de l'invisibilité. Ça lui a déjà trop coûté pour des résultats inexistants. Salzar est de plus en plus avec les enfants. Il leur apprend tout ce qu'il sait et essaye de nous motiver à en faire autant. Elyzabel quant à elle ne change pas vraiment. Elle partage toujours son temps entre les souterrains et la forêt. Elle nous raconte parfois des histoires d'animaux, des disputes, des discussions.

Moi, je me consacre encore plus aux enfants et à leur bien être. Depuis l'incident, j'ai compris qu'il leur manquait quelque chose : l'amour de leurs parents. Certains sont arrivés ici très jeunes et ne se rappellent pas avoir connu le bonheur d'être aimé et cajolés. Les plus grands ont déjà pris en affection les plus jeunes et sont comme des grands frères et des grandes sœurs pour eux. Mais qui peut aider ces « grands » à devenir adultes tout en ne perdant pas une miette de leur enfance.

C'est le rôle que je me suis donné. Tous les soirs, je lis une histoire pour apaiser et endormir tout le monde. On s'installe tous dans une salle garnie de coussins et de fauteuils et tous ces enfants, blottis les uns contre les autres s'endorment et se calment au son de ma voix. Ses moments sont très attendus par les petits mais aussi par les grands même s'ils prétendent être là uniquement pour surveiller leurs protégés.

….…..….…..…...…

ELYZABEL

J'étouffe de plus en plus dans les souterrains. Il y a trop de monde pour trop peu d'espace et j'ai besoin d'air. Il devient urgent de commencer la reconstruction du monastère. Mais pour ça, il faut trouver une solution à ce problème d'invisibilité. Comme toujours lorsque je veux réfléchir, je me dirige vers la forêt pour être loin de tous mais jamais seule.

Quand j'arrive sous les frondaisons, mes deux plus fidèles amis, les sangliers ailés m'attendent.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas petite d'homme ?

- On n'avance pas. Ça fait des mois qu'on vit sous terre, on ne peut pas construire le monastère si les moldus nous voient. Je ne supporte plus de vivre enfermée. J'ai besoin de lumière et d'air pur !

- Tu sais, l'invisibilité totale est l'une des choses les plus compliquées à faire.

- Comme ton frère l'a démontré, il est facile d'obtenir une invisibilité imparfaite ou de repousser les indésirables. Mais l'invisibilité totale est presque impossible et il a failli en mourir. »

Comme d'habitude, je suis assise en tailleurs à leurs pieds, tandis qu'eux tournoient autour de moi, décrivant un cercle comme un rapace au-dessus de sa proie.

« Mais c'est possible, non ?

- Il faut d'abord que tu te demandes ce que tu veux vraiment. Commence Sarkl, la femelle, d'un ton professoral qui ne laisse rien présager de bon.

- C'est pourtant simple, nous voulons que le monastère soit invisible.

- Tutututu, réfléchis bien…

- C'est pourtant simple, affirme Fürg, son compagnon, beaucoup moins patiente qu'elle. Imagine le bâtiment entièrement transparent. »

Comme d'habitude avec ces deux là, il faut que je réfléchisse, que je fasse travailler mes méninges.

« S'il est transparent, on verra tous les meubles et les personnes qui sont dedans. Ils sembleront suspendus dans le vide, comme la tête de Godric l'autre jour. Il faut donc que le bâtiment dans son ensemble soit transparent mais qu'on ne puisse pas voir l'intérieur. C'est ça ? Demandai-je aux deus animaux ailés, d'un air triomphant

- C'est pas mal mais ce n'est pas tout.

- Voyons. Il ne faut pas non plus que l'intérieur du monastère soit transparent. Sinon, nous aurions du mal à nous repérer. Les murs, les planchers et les plafonds doivent être opaques à l'intérieur mais transparents à l'extérieur.

- Moui, c'est vrai aussi, mais je crois que tu oublies le plus important. »

Connaissant les deux compères, je sais qu'il est inutile de demander la réponse si je n'y ai pas réfléchi avant. Ils ne cèderont pas. Je me plonge dans mes pensées pour tenter de trouver ce que j'oublie de si important. Au bout d'une heure, je n'ai toujours rien trouvé et Fürg, toujours aussi impatient me donne un indice, sous forme d'énigme, comme d'habitude.

_- Ce qu'on cherche est toujours sous nos yeux_

_Mais la magie des illustres aïeux_

_Dissimule à certains l'évidence _

_Et donne aux autres la clairvoyance_

_La question n'est jamais « comment »_

_« Qui » serait moins inconvenant _

_L'Invisible est toujours inutile _

_Lorsque l'humain est malhabile._

Malgré son obscurité évidente, ce texte contient toutes les clefs du mystère. Je me concentre alors sur les mots du sanglier poète. Lassés d'attendre que je trouve enfin la solution du problème, les animaux s'éloignent, voletants de ci, de là. D'autres oiseaux viennent me voir, pépiant autour de moi, créant un agréable brouhaha qui, paradoxalement, m'aide à me concentrer. La solution m'apparait alors comme une évidence.

« Sarkl, Fürg, je crois que j'ai trouvé, annonçai-je à mi-voix, je n'ai pas besoin de parler plus fort, les sangliers magiques ont une ouïe très fine.

- C'est pas trop tôt, ronchonne Fürg.

- Alors Petite, qu'as-tu trouvé ?

- Ce qui manquait, répondis-je, en fait, le château n'a pas besoin d'être invisible pour tout le monde. Il faut même que les sorciers puissent le voir, sinon, ça posera des problèmes pratiques. En plus, il faut que les moldus voient encore les ruines. Ça leur fera une drôle d'impression si elles disparaissent d'un seul coup.

- Très bien. Tu y es. Maintenant que tu t'es posé les bonnes questions, il faut y répondre.

- C'est toi qui t'y colle, » claironne Fürg, d'un ton enfantin indigne d'une créature magique et respectable comme lui. Pourtant, ce genre d'attitude de sa part me fait toujours éclater de rire.

C'est donc Sarkl qui se charge de m'apprendre les secrets de l'invisibilité architecturale partielle, selon ses propres mots. Je rentre aux souterrains, toute joyeuse. C'est la fin de notre réclusion !

….…..….…..…...…

ROWENA

Au diner ce soir, Elyzabel arrive toute joyeuse et sautillante. Elle a probablement passé une bonne journée.

« J'ai trouvé la solution, nous annonce-t-elle sans prendre le temps de s'asseoir.

- La solution à quoi ? Demande Salzar méfiant, avec la petite on ne sait jamais, elle pourrait nous annoncer qu'elle a trouvé un moyen de vivre éternellement sur le même ton que si elle avait trouvé un joli caillou en se promenant.

- Pour reconstruire le monastère !

- Tu sais bien que nous avons tous les sorts qu'il faut, tous les plans possibles et imaginables pour construire ce monastère, rétorque Godric d'un ton las.

- Sauf la manière de le cacher aux moldus, complète Helga, presque par reflexe. Nous avons eu ce type de discussion tellement souvent…

- Et bien oui, je le sais. Mais je sais aussi comment rendre ce monastère invisible aux moldus.

- Et pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas le dire directement, se lamente Salzar sur un ton peu crédible. Nous attendions tous cette nouvelle depuis si longtemps !

- Et voilà. Mais il reste un problème. Pour mettre en place ce sort, nous devons utiliser une autre source de magie que nos propres pouvoirs. Si nous essayions de le faire avec nos seules capacités, cela nous tuerais à coup sûr.

- Et c'est quoi que tu appelles une « autre source de magie » ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est quelque chose qui est capable de supporter l'impact du sort sans en être affecté, avec un potentiel magique tel qu'il ne sera pas affecté par l'utilisation.

- Et ça pourrait être quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas trouvé, c'est pour ça que je vous en parle, avoue Elyzabel en rougissant.

- On m'a parlé d'un lieu pendant que je voyageais. C'est en Angleterre. C'est un lieu sacré pour les druides. C'est un alignement d'immenses pierres dressées. On dit que c'est la source de la magie, on dit aussi que c'est juste le lieu d'un immense bûcher où on aurait brûlé Merlin et ses acolytes, c'est ce qui donnerait sa force au lieu. Raconte Salzar en fouillant dans sa mémoire.

- Des menhirs ? C'est vrai qu'on racontait le même genre de légendes à Carnac, chez nous. Ajoute Godric.

- C'est vrai que la magie y est puissante, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit ce qu'il nous faut, dit Elyzabel, je crois qu'il faut quelque chose de plus vivant, une magie de la mort dans un lieu avec autant d'enfants et de vie serait incompatible.

- C'est vrai, reconnait Helga, c'est comme l'eau et l'huile en cuisine, on ne peut les associer qu'en très rares occasions.

- Mais alors quoi ? Insiste Elyzabel.

- Une magie de la vie donc.

- La force de l'eau est ce qu'il y a de plus ancien et de plus immuable au monde, les vagues ont toujours existé et existerons toujours, peut-on imaginer une force plus vive et plus durable ? Proposai-je, en bonne viking.

- C'est une force neutre. Elle n'est pas magique mais pas dénuée de pouvoirs pour autant. Non. J'ai l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose, c'est vraiment énervant.

- Comme force de vie, il y a bien les licornes. Elles représentent la vie dans ce qu'elle a de plus pur. Mais je ne crois pas que leur magie soit suffisamment puissante. Présente Helga.

- Une licorne ? Répète Elyzabel avant de se plonger dans une intense réflexion. Je sais !

- Quoi ? Demandons-nous tous en chœur.

- Une licorne ce n'est pas assez puissant. Mais un dragon si !

- Mais, un dragon, c'est une force de mort !

- Non, la magie du dragon est ce qui le fait vivre. Le dragon est noir mais sa magie est blanche !

- Tu es sûre de toi ? » Lui demande son frère pourtant habitué à croire aux élucubrations de sa sœur.

….…..….…..…...…

GODRIC

C'est comme ça que nous nous sommes retrouvé à chasser le dragon. Nous avons laissé les enfants aux bons soins de Yan et d'Helen et nous sommes partis malgré les inquiétudes d'Helga. Nous avons suivi une rumeur parlant d'un village opprimé par un dragon dans le sud ouest de l'Ecosse. Elyzabel mène cette opération, c'est elle qui sait comment on peut utiliser la magie du dragon pour construire notre monastère. Première étape : trouver le dragon.

Nous arrivons au village trois jours après nous être mis en route. En chemin, Elyzabel a rencontré un autre couple de sangliers volants, tout aussi bavard que ses amis, selon ses propres dires. Elle a aussi réussi à amadouer une licorne et a pris quelques uns de ses crins pour pouvoir remplacer sa baguette magique.

« Et moi Elyzabel ? Je te rappelle que tu as brisé ma baguette. Je sais que c'était indispensable mais bon, je pourrais en avoir besoin, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je sais bien qu'il te faut une baguette mais il faut aussi qu'elle te corresponde. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pris les poils de sanglier pour faire la mienne. »

Godric acquiesce en ronchonnant. Il attrape alors une branche qui semble solide et va discuter avec Salzar. Un éclair de lumière plus tard et Godric revient avec une épée brillante entre les mains. Elle est toute simple, avec une garde garnie de pierres rouges.

« Avec ça, je me sens plus à l'aise pour affronter le dragon, annonce-t-il.

- Godric, il ne faut pas le tuer, je t'ai déjà expliqué quatre fois ! » Oppose Elyzabel avec une voix de mère indignée.

….…..….…..…...…

SALZAR

Lorsque nous arrivons en vue de la tanière du dragon, les tensions s'apaisent, étouffées par l'enjeu de notre acte. Les villageois sont réfugiés dans des grottes et leur village est complètement calciné. Je crois qu'ils seront heureux de nous laisser « leur » animal de compagnie. Godric et moi avançons devant, les filles nous suivent de quelques pas. La tanière est sombre et étouffante. On entend un son énorme, comme le ressac d'une mer agitée.

« Il dort, s'exclame Elyzabel en riant ! Il ronfle plus fort que toi Salzar, me dit-elle en me parlant.

- Ne parle pas si fort, tu vas le réveiller, lui conseille Helga, paniquée à l'idée de se trouver si proche d'un dragon vivant.

- Mais regarde comme il ronfle. Il dort profondément, regarde, continue-t-elle en s'approchant, je pourrais le chatouiller, il ne sentira rien ! »

Elle s'exécute et gratouille le pied de l'immense reptile qui pousse ce qui pourrait être un hurlement de rire.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Nous nous enfuyons en courant, oubliant complètement notre plan. A quelques mètres de la sortie de la grotte, Rowena semble se rappeler pourquoi nous sommes là et elle s'arrête, campée fermement sur ses deux pieds, elle attend le dragon. Je reprends un peu mes esprits et me poste à sa droite. Godric armé de son épée scintillante s'installe à sa gauche. Elyzabel vient s'installer à côté de moi et Helga à côté de Godric.

Le dragon sort de sa tanière, bien décidé à anéantir ceux qui l'ont tiré de son sommeil. Il est un peu ébloui par la lumière du soleil et Elyzabel en profite. Elle envoie un éclair de lumière avec sa nouvelle baguette pour attirer l'attention du reptile. Nous allons devoir courir vite et loin. Et pendant qu'elle harcèle le dragon, elle se met à chantonner. Puis elle cesse son bombardement lumineux. Le monstre nous a repérés et commence à s'intéresser à nous. Elle continue à chantonner et quatre sangliers volant arrivent vers nous. Une licorne galope un peu derrière.

« Montez sur leur dos, ils sont d'accord, dit-elle en désignant les sangliers.

- Et toi ? Lui demande Rowena

- Il y a la licorne ! » répond-elle comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Nous enfourchons nos montures et nous nous éloignons du dragon. Chacun notre tour, nous harcelons le dragon avec des rayons lumineux pour l'obliger à nous suivre. Les villageois sortent de leur cachette pour voir ce qui se passe et resteront persuadés à jamais que des démons les ont débarrassés du dragon. La route du retour est longue est longue et dangereuse. Nous devons éviter que le dragon s'éloigne.

Nous arrivons enfin en vue de « nos » ruines. Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Nous somme exténués mais nous devons nous mettre au travail. Nous laissons partir les sangliers en les remerciant de leur aide. Elyzabel et sa licorne se mettent alors face au dragon et la jeune fille entame une antique incantation destinée à endormir le dragon. Elle puise des forces dans la magie de sa monture qui la lui offre de bon cœur. Le dragon secoue la tête de droite à gauche comme pour chasser un engourdissement puis il s'effondre, vaincu par la magie en faisant trembler le sol.

« J'espère que rien ne s'est effondré en bas et que les enfants vont bien, dit Helga. »

Elyzabel qui maîtrise le sort d'invisibilité, Godric qui appliquera le sort d'allopathie (ou de repousse-moldu comme on l'appellera plus tard) et moi qui connait toute l'architecture et les sorts de construction, nous montons tous trois sur le dos de l'immense reptile. Helga et Rowena vont chercher les enfants pour qu'ils soient à l'abri dans la forêt. Nous allons sûrement faire quelques modifications au sous-sol et il ne faut pas prendre de risques.

Elyzabel m'explique alors comment je peux utiliser la magie endormie. Je me remémore tous les plans que nous avons créés depuis le début. Je décide de commencer par construire les murs extérieurs. Pierre par pierre, les murs s'élèvent puis, le mouvement s'accélère et l'opération est terminée en moins d'une heure. Je réfléchis ensuite, créant les ouvertures pour les fenêtres et les portes, installant planchers et plafonds. Pour les murs intérieurs, nous avons décidé de les construire après, quand nous aurons une idée plus nette de nos besoins. Je profite de ce moment pour modifier le sous-sol. Je décide que mes appartements seront au sous-sol et modifie la plus grande salle, au plus profond pour en faire ma demeure. Quand j'ai fini, je me sens exténué. Je crois que sans la puissance du dragon, nous en serions encore à créer les fondations.

….…..….…..…...…

GODRIC

Salzar vient de terminer l'édification de notre nouvelle demeure. Heureusement que le dragon n'est pas passé inaperçu : tous les hommes aux alentours sont allés se cacher et aucun n'est en mesure de constater l'apparition d'une gigantesque construction en lieu et place de quelques ruines.

C'est à moi de lancer mon sort. Avant, j'explore en esprit les modifications apportées par Salzar. Son idée de créer ses appartements est une bonne idée. Je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise en surface et choisi un petit coin tranquille en face de la forêt, qui m'apaise. J'applique le sort sur l'ensemble du château. Avec la puissance du dragon, le sort semble des plus simples et j'ai rapidement fini. Je m'attelle alors à la création de mon appartement. J'isole quelques pièces et je créé une porte qui ne laissera passer que ceux de ma volonté.

….…..….…..…...…

ELYZABEL

Godric et Salzar sont descendus du dragon. Le sortilège que je vais appliquer demande beaucoup de puissance et de concentration. J'explore d'abord l'intérieur du château pour voir les spécificités de l'architecture. Je décide, comme les deux hommes de créer mon petit coin à moi. Il faudra que j'en parle à Helga et Rowena pour qu'elles ne soient pas en reste.

Plutôt que de fermer mon coin à ceux qui ne sont pas de mon sang, je décide de créer une pièce qui apparaitra seulement si on a vraiment besoin d'elle. La magie du dragon est vraiment exceptionnelle et il ne me faut pas plus d'un battement de cœur pour créer cette fameuse pièce.

Ensuite, je m'attèle à ma véritable tâche : créer un champ d'invisibilité autour du château qu'on ne peut décemment pas appeler un monastère. Emportée dans mon élan et enivrée par la puissance à ma disposition, j'étends le sortilège pour que les alentours du château soient préservés.

J'inclus la forêt dans l'enceinte de notre « propriété » car j'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur l'avenir des forêts et des créatures magique qui les peuplent. Une fois ceci effectué, je descends de ma monture et rejoins les filles pour leur expliquer leur rôle. Ce sont elles qui ont aménagé l'ensemble des sous-sols, c'est donc à elles d'aménager le nouveau château et pour ça, autant profiter de la puissance du dragon.

….…..….…..…...…

ROWENA

Etant donné qu'Helga est maladroite dans la construction des murs, nous décidons que je construirais toutes les cloisons intérieures et Helga s'occupera du mobilier. Elyzabel nous a expliqué pour les pièces secrètes et j'ai déjà ma petite idée.

Je construis donc les murs de notre nouvelle demeure. Les pièces sont toutes de tailles et de formes différentes. C'est ce que nous avions prévu dans nos plans. J'installe aussi des escaliers un peu partout. Certains passent d'un étage à l'autre avec un palier à chaque étage. D'autres ne s'arrêtent que tous les deux étages… Dans l'idéal, nous pouvons aller n'importe où en partant de n'importe quel point du château. Ensuite, profitant de la puissance du dragon, je donne à mon ouvrage une certaine souplesse pour que l'édifice ne soit pas figé et qu'il puisse être modifié dans le temps.

Au premier étage, je créé mes appartements. Ils sont entièrement entourés de murs et l'accès se fait uniquement par l'extérieur, par une petite terrasse. J'ai tellement aimé la sensation de vol sur les sangliers que j'ai décidé qu'un jour, je pourrais voler et que c'est seulement ce jour-là que j'aurais mérité d'avoir mes propres appartements.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose et regarde à nouveau mon ouvrage. J'ai installé de toutes petites pièces au rez-de-chaussée et nous savons maintenant l'importance d'une grande salle. Au lieu de détruire simplement les murs, je décide d'élever le château d'un étage. Le rez-de-chaussée est donc une immense étendue vide. Au milieu, j'isole une immense pièce. Plus grande que tout ce dont nous avions rêvé. Je sépare l'espace autour en pièces de taille plus modeste. C'est seulement quand cela est fini que j'ai l'impression d'avoir terminé mon travail.

J'ouvre les yeux sans avoir eut conscience de les fermer et adresse un grand sourire aux deux femmes qui m'accompagnent sur le dos du reptile endormis.

….…..….…..…...…

HELGA

Rowena affiche un grand sourire satisfait puis nous laisse Elyzabel et moi. J'ai hâte de m'y mettre mais j'ai un peu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je demande à Elyzabel de m'aider. Après tout, elle aussi est douée en décoration. Nous nous tenons donc toutes les deux sur le dragon, prêtes à peindre et meubler toutes les pièces.

Je suis chargée du mobilier. Je cherche donc des pièces assez grandes pour en faire des chambres. Nous avons décidé de ne pas mettre tous les enfants dans les mêmes dortoirs pour qu'ils aient un peu d'intimité. J'ai repéré les appartements de chacun et il me semble intelligent que les dortoirs en soient proches pour que nous puissions intervenir en cas de problème. Au lieu des simples lits que nous avions au sous-sol, j'installe de grands et confortables lits à baldaquin. Un petit sort et les matelas sont devenus inusables. J'installe aussi des armoires pour que les élèves puissent y ranger leurs affaires. Pour chaque chambre, il y a une salle de bain accolée. J'en installe aussi quelques unes à travers le château.

Les salles de classes sont, comme les chambres disséminées dans tout le château. Elles sont équipées de chaises et les murs sont protégés contre les sorts.

Je découvre avec enchantement la grande salle créée par Rowena. Elle est immense et j'y installe une luxueuse table équipée de chaises tout aussi luxueuses.

Je m'attaque ensuite aux pièces qui m'importent le plus : la cuisine et l'infirmerie. Je place l'infirmerie au troisième étage pour que les malades puissent respirer l'air frais. La cuisine, par contre est au sous-sol, juste en dessous de la Grande salle, dans une moindre mesure. J'y installe tout l'équipement que je rêve d'utiliser.

Pour mes appartements, je choisis un entre-étage accessible par un unique escalier qui ne se déploie que si l'on est animé de bonnes intentions.

….…..….…..…...…

ELYZABEL

Pendant qu'Helga installe ses meubles, je m'attèle à la décoration. Je commence par la menuiserie. Nous avons oublié de fermer les fenêtres. Et, plutôt que d'y mettre du papier huilé comme c'est courant à notre époque, j'équipe les fenêtres d'un matériau rare et couteux : le verre. Dans beaucoup de pièces, le verre est simplement blanc mais je créé aussi des vitraux plus colorés que ceux d'une cathédrale. Etant donné la fragilité du matériau, je les protège par un sort de mon invention pour rendre des matériaux inertes incassables.

Une fois les fenêtres ainsi ornées, je m'attaque aux portes. Pour bien séparer les pièces, il faut des portes. Il y en a en bois simple, d'autres en bois tellement sculpté et ouvragé qu'il est proche de la dentelle. Pour que le château soit le plus surprenant possible, je m'arrange pour qu'aucune porte ne soit identique.

Pour la grande salle, j'ai une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis le début. J'utilise le même sortilège que pour les fenêtres des sous-sols pour créer l'illusion du ciel. Ça me fait penser qu'il faut que j'installe des fenêtres au sous-sol. Je n'ose pas en mettre dans les appartements de Serpentard. S'il en veut, il me demandera.

Dans les couloirs, les chambres et les pièces, j'installe des tentures de toutes les couleurs.

J'ai terminé assez rapidement et je redescends de ma monture en même temps qu'Helga.

….…..….…..…...…

GODRIC

« Voilà, nous avons fini.

- Il est magnifique, s'extasie Yan qui s'est joint à la conversation. Avec Helen, ils sont de plus en plus impliqués dans notre projet.

- Mais, demande ladite Helen, que va-t-il se passer quand le dragon va mourir ? Sa magie restera-t-elle active ?

- Bonne question petite, approuve Salzar.

- Je ne sais pas trop, répond Elyzabel, après tout, c'est elle qui a dirigé toute cette histoire, c'est celle qui en sait le plus. C'est vrai que c'est risqué. Je crois que nous devons lier le dragon au château pour qu'il puisse continuer à donner de sa magie indéfiniment.

- Et comment faire ça ?

- Je réfléchis Godric, » me répond-elle.

Puis, sans que nous n'ayons eu de réponse à notre question, elle se dirige vers les enfants.

« Nous allons faire un jeu. Vous êtres d'accord ? Très bien, alors, vous faites tous comme moi. Venez. »

Elle entraine alors une ribambelle d'enfants qui font une immense ronde. Pourtant, ils arrivent à peine à fermer le cercle autour de la carcasse endormie du dragon. Nous nous joignons à eux. Puis la ronde commence. Elyzabel psalmodie une entêtante comptine que tous répètent, enfants comme adultes. La mélopée s'élève dans l'air et s'enroule autour du dragon. Les traits de celui-ci se brouillent, s'estompent jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne minuscule, de la taille d'un aigle. Il n'est toujours pas réveillé.

« Et maintenant, tu es as fais un modèle de poche, mais ça ne change rien au problème si ?

- Bien sûr que si, si j'avais fait ce sortilège toute seule, ça n'aurait pas marché. Mais, avec ce que nous venons de faire, la magie du dragon est intimement liée à la magie de chacun de ces enfants. Ils vont tous vivre ici pendant un certain temps, imprégnant le château de leur magie. Dans quelques années, la magie du dragon ne pourra pas être dissociée de celle qui imprègne le château. Et dans les descendants des ces enfants, certains seront sûrement dotés de pouvoirs et ils renouvelleront le sortilège. Le changement de taille, c'est pour ne pas qu'il blesse quiconque car maintenant, il doit rester dans l'enceinte du château. »

Pour une fois, nous n'avons pas à lui tirer les vers du nez et nous savons tout ce que nous voulons savoir sans avoir à poser de questions. Ma petite sœur serait-elle en train de changer ?

((1)) Ces remèdes sont sortis de mon imagination ne sont en aucun cas efficaces. La belladone est toxique alors N'ESSAYEZ ABSOLUMENT PAS DE FAIRE CE MELANGE qui est inefficace et dangereux.

Et sauriez vous reconnaitre les sorts qu'a créés Godric ? Qui retrouvera les détails et les pièces tirées du livre ? amusez vous bien !


	10. Home sweet home

_Où chacun cherche sa place_

_Où tout le monde s'installe_

_Où tous reçoivent un cadeau exceptionnel_

**10. HOME SWEET HOME**

HELGA

Les enfants impressionnés par un tel déchaînement de magie n'osent pas rentrer dans le château. Certains semblent un peu abasourdis. Alors, c'est comme ça ? Une simple ronde suffit à faire de la magie. Les plus jeunes n'en reviennent pas. Yan et Helen hésitent devant les grandes portes fermées.

« Helga, c'est à vous d'entrer d'abord. C'est votre œuvre.

- Non Yan, cette œuvre, comme tu dis, n'est pas faite pour notre gloire. Elle t'appartient plus qu'elle ne nous appartiendra jamais. Ce château appartient aux enfants qui y vivent. » Répond Salzar avant que je n'ai pu formuler un mot.

J'acquiesce sous le regard interrogateur du jeune homme.

Les deux jeunes gens s'avancent alors et ils poussent la porte dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé. Puis, au lieu de rentrer pour découvrir le hall et le grand escalier de marbre, ils laissent entrer tous les enfants, montrant qu'ils ont bien compris les paroles de leurs aînés. Partout, on entend des cris d'excitation et d'émerveillement. Le château est magnifique mais il ne le sera jamais autant que le sourire de tous ces enfants. Nous rentrons tous les cinq de front. Elyzabel tient le petit dragonnet dans ses bras, comme un chaton. Lorsqu'elle a passé le seuil, elle le réveille d'un geste de la main et il s'élance aussitôt pour découvrir sa nouvelle maison.

Nous prenons notre premier repas dans la Grande Salle. Elle est si grande qu'elle semble vide malgré le nombre d'enfants présents. Rowena et moi nous sommes surpassées pour la cuisine et tout le monde est ravi.

A la fin du repas, nous nous levons dans un ensemble parfait pour nous adresser à tous les enfants.

« Vous voilà donc dans votre nouvelle maison. Ce château sera votre nouvelle maison tout le temps qui sera nécessaire à faire de vous des mages accomplis. Commence Salzar.

- Maintenant que nous avons construit ce château, vos journées vont changer. Nous vous donnerons tous des cours. Vous apprendrez tout ce que nous savons. Dis-je en montrant mes amis d'un signe du bras.

- Je suis sûr que vous mourrez d'envie de courir partout pour explorer le moindre recoin du bâtiment mais vous aurez tout le temps pour ça. Pour le moment, il faut vous trouver un lit pour dormir. Annonce Rowena.

- Il y a des chambres réparties un peu partout dans le château. Elles sont proches de nos appartements. Vous pouvez rester avec vos amis. Dit Elyzabel

- On va passer la journée ici, à se détendre, et vous viendrez nous voir quand vous aurez décidé de la chambre que vous vouliez. Si ce soir vous n'avez pas choisi, nous le ferons à votre place. Continue Salzar.

- Je vais afficher un plan du château sur le mur là-bas. Vous verrez où sont situées les chambres, où nous sommes et où sont les classes. Il reste de nombreuses pièces vides et vous nous aiderez à les remplir n'est-ce pas ? » Demande Godric avec un regard complice.

Les enfants s'émerveillent de tout. Du plafond au sol en passant par les meubles et les murs, tout est si nouveau pour eux. Ils sont nombreux à venir nous voir pour nous demander l'autorisation de sortir de la salle pour aller visiter le reste du château. Nous leur donnons à chacun un plan pour qu'ils puissent se repérer. Des petits groupes vont et viennent dans les couloirs. Nous sommes installés dans de confortables fauteuils, au coin du feu.

Un tout jeune garçon s'approche et nous tourne autour, comme s'il n'osait pas nous approcher. Je me lève pour aller le voir.

« Bonsoir Killian. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- C'est pour la chambre. Moi je veux rester à côté de toi, moi je t'aime bien, je veux pas aller loin de toi.

- Mais il suffit de demander, » lui répondis-je, flattée.

Je le prends dans mes bras pour aller jusqu'au plan que Godric a accroché au mur. Je lui montre mes appartements sur le plan puis une des chambres toute proche.

« Regarde. Moi je serais là et toi ici. C'est pas trop loin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Avec un hochement de tête, il acquiesce et, d'un coup de baguette, j'inscris son nom dans le carré représentant la chambre que je viens de lui montrer.

Avant que j'aie le temps de m'éloigner, deux groupes d'enfants s'approchent.

Une fillette prend alors la parole :

« On est quatre et on aimerait bien rester dans la même chambre.

- Bien sûr et où voudriez-vous aller les princesses ? Demandai-je en m'inclinant dans une révérence taquine.

- Ben en fait, on aime bien les sous-sols, on est habitués. Est-ce qu'il y a des chambres là-bas ?

- Oui. Je vais donc vous mettre ici, dis-je en désignant un carré sur le plan. Vous serez à côté de Salzar. »

Durant toute la soirée, des élèves viennent nous voir pour qu'on les place. Avant la fin de l'après-midi, tous les enfants ont trouvé leur place. Godric examine le plan attentivement pour vérifier que tous sont répartis.

« Attendez, dites-moi si je me trompe mais je ne vois ni Helen ni Yan. Ils sont venus vous voir ?

- Non, je ne les ai pas vus de la journée. Ils ont dû aller visiter le château et se reposer. Nous avons beaucoup compté sur eux ces derniers temps et ils doivent être fatigués.

- Tiens, les voilà, » dit Elyzabel en les montrant du doigt.

Ils s'approchent de nous et semblent assez gênés.

« Nous voulions vous demander quelque chose.

- Allez-y, les encourage Rowena, curieuse de découvrir la raison de cet embarras.

- C'est par rapport aux chambres. Nous sommes plus âgés que tous les enfants présents.

Nous hochons la tête devant une telle évidence que pourtant aucun de nous n'avait semblé remarquer. Ces deux là ont le même âge qu'Elyzabel et nous continuons à les traiter comme des enfants.

- En fait, on aimerait être un peu à part. Nous aimons beaucoup nous occuper des enfants et passer du temps avec eux mais nous aimerions aussi avoir un peu plus d'intimité, explique Yan en baissant la tête.

- Oh, évidemment. Nous pourrions vous proposer un appartement rien que pour vous deux. Comme ça, vous serez indépendants.

- C'est fantastique. Merci beaucoup s'exclame Helen en nous serrant dans ses bras.

- Vous n'avez qu'à choisir une pièce vide, à l'endroit qui vous plaît et nous nous occuperons de l'aménager. »

Les deux jeunes gens, visiblement amoureux, regardent attentivement le plan pour chercher l'endroit parfait pour leur premier nid d'amour. Au bout de quelques instants de délibérations, ils désignent un carré tout en haut du plus haut escalier. Sans plus attendre, nous montons tous les sept pour aménager cet appartement. Yan et Helen sont ravis.

Lorsque le soir se couche, nous accompagnons tous les enfants dans leurs chambres, en veillant à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes de cohabitation.

….

SALZAR

Au moment d'aller dormir, je monte au deuxième étage, sous l'œil étonné de Godric.

« Mais tes appartements sont au sous-sol Salzar !

- Je sais bien mon ami, mais l'entrée elle, est au deuxième étage. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne nuit.

Derrière un pan de mur se dissimule une statue de serpent. Je me pique le bout du doigt pour laisser une goutte de sang tomber sur sa langue dardée. Il s'efface alors et s'ouvre sur un escalier. En bas, je trouve alors la grande pièce qui sera mes appartements et ceux de mes descendants. Une immense pièce me servira d'atelier, de laboratoire et de salle d'entrainement.

Je m'attèle à la décoration et m'écroule sur mon lit tout neuf, épuisé par cette journée.

….…..….…..…...…

ROWENA

Alors que tout le monde s'est retiré dans ses appartements, j'erre dans le château. Je me demande si mon idée est si bonne que ça finalement. J'ai créé mes appartements mais je ne peux y accéder. Et où vais-je dormir en attendant ?

Mes pas me mènent à la bibliothèque. Je sillonne les allées, imaginant le jour où toutes les étagères seront remplies. Pour le moment, un seul rayonnage est rempli. A l'opposé de la porte, une toute petite pièce est destinée à devenir une salle de lecture. J'y installe un confortable canapé et je m'y installe pour lire un ouvrage sur les oiseaux et leur mode de vie. Si je veux apprendre à voler, autant m'y mettre de suite. Je m'endors avant la moitié du livre.

…..…..….…..…...…

GODRIC

Le lendemain de notre installation, je me réveille à l'aube. J'ai vraiment hâte de commencer à travailler avec les enfants. Je descends dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Salzar me rejoint une demi-heure plus tard. Les enfants arrivent petit à petit. A neuf heures, nous décidons qu'il est temps de réveiller tout le monde pour qu'on puisse commencer nos cours. Helga est dans son appartement et nous la trouvons rapidement. Par contre, nous sommes incapables de trouver Rowena. Nous ne trouvons pas non plus l'accès aux appartements d'Elyzabel. Tant pis, nous commencerons sans elles.

Les enfants sont divisés en trois groupes, selon leur ordre d'arrivée et donc leur niveau d'apprentissage. Helga s'occupe des plus inexpérimentés en leur inculquant les bases de la magie. Elle leur apprend à faire des sorts simples et ludiques. Elle leur parle aussi de l'histoire des mages.

Salzar a pris en charge les plus expérimentés. C'est le seul qui a vraiment reçu un enseignement magique. Son maître était l'un des plus grands et l'élève a, semble-t-il, dépassé le maître. Il est donc le plus capable de s'occuper de ces jeunes sorciers.

De mon côté, j'ai la responsabilité des autres élèves. Je décide de leur apprendre ce que je connais comme sorts. Les élèves sont très enthousiastes et ont une immense soif d'apprendre. Nous serons rapidement dépassés, malgré notre puissance, nous n'avons qu'une quantité limitée de connaissance.

A midi, lorsque nous nous arrêtons pour manger, nous découvrons où Rowena a passé sa matinée. Quand elle s'est rendue compte que tous les enfants étaient occupés, elle a décidé de se rendre utile. Elle a préparé un repas pour tout le monde et ensuite, elle s'est attelée à ses recherches sur le vol. Elle a déjà quelques idées et brûle d'envie de les tester. Elle est exaltée lorsqu'elle nous en parle lors du repas.

Par contre, aucune trace d'Elyzabel. Je ne suis pas inquiet, je sais qu'elle a trouvé une tâche digne d'elle et de son intérêt. Elle reviendra quand elle aura terminé.

Pour l'après midi, nous gardons le même fonctionnement. Rowena remplacera Helga qui veut installer un potager pour approvisionner le château. Elle demande à Salzar si elle peut lui emprunter quelques uns de ses élèves pour l'aider.

….…..….…..…...…

ELYZABEL

Je passe trois fois devant un mur du troisième étage qui ne semble rien avoir de particulier. Je pense très fort à mon besoin d'un lieu pour dormir. Quand une porte apparaît sur le mur, elle s'ouvre sur un lieu parfait pour moi. Je suis au milieu d'une clairière et un ruisseau coule paisiblement entre les troncs d'arbres et les brins d'herbe. Un lit de mousse épaisse et moelleuse ne semble attendre que moi. Je m'installe sur cette surface douce et moelleuse et m'enroule dans une couverture verte. Ainsi installée, je m'endors aussitôt.

Au matin, je suis toujours dans ce lieu magique et je réfléchis. Je sais qu'il manque beaucoup de choses pour que notre école puisse vraiment fonctionner et fournir une éducation complète aux enfants qui sont sous notre protection. Je dresse une liste pour être sûre de ne rien oublier. Quand j'ai terminé, le soleil est déjà haut et je décide de m'atteler à la tache qui me semble la plus aisée.

J'ai passé la matinée à sillonner la forêt pour trouver tout ce qu'il me fallait. Je me suis même aventurée jusqu'à la mer à dos de sanglier pour récolter encore quelques ingrédients indispensables. Je reviens au château les bras encombrés de toutes sortes de choses.

Je remonte jusqu'à ma chambre mais la porte s'ouvre sur un lieu complètement différent. Une table en bois brut trône au milieu de la table. On trouve aussi un énorme grimoire posé sur un lutrin. Dans des étagères le long des murs, il y a tout le matériel dont je pourrais avoir besoin. Je commence par feuilleter le livre, certaine d'y trouver de précieuses indications. Au bout de quelques pages, je me rends compte qu'il me manque un ingrédient essentiel. Je repars vers la forêt pour revenir les bras chargés de brassées de bois.

Je commence par préparer les différents éléments magiques : crins de licorne, écailles de dragon, poils de sangliers volants, griffe de vouivre, nageoire de sirène, crin de centaure, serre de faucon argenté, larmes de loups-garous, plumes de phénix, tentacule de méduse hypnotique, œil de sphinx et plume de griffon. Tout y est. Je place tout ça dans un bac à droite de la table.

Ensuite, j'examine le bois que j'ai ramené. Un phénix m'a aidé à me déplacer d'un bout à l'autre du monde pour trouver ce qu'il me fallait. Il m'a amené dans des endroits que j'aurais été incapable d'imaginer, même en rêve. Je passe en revue les essences que j'ai à ma disposition. Il y a les plus courantes, les plus rares, certaines sont même magiques : chêne, orme, charme, hêtre, saule, if, houx, arbousier, tilleul, frêne, olivier, bouleau, cèdre mélèze, cerisier, manguier, bruyère, amarante, ébène, teck, ajonc, genêt, mandragore, palétuvier, mellyrn… Je garde les branches les plus droites et les plus solides.

J'ai déjà créé des baguettes mais jamais en aussi grande quantité. J'ai peur de créer des baguettes banales, sans personnalité, peu puissantes. Il faut pourtant que je me mette au travail. Ces enfants travailleront beaucoup mieux quand ils auront leurs baguettes. Ils pourront progresser beaucoup plus vite.

Je prends une touffe de poils de sanglier volant et une branche de saule. Je peux facilement me procurer de l'un ou de l'autre en cas d'échec. J'ai à ma disposition un couteau plus fin et affuté que n'importe quel autre. J'incise le bois dans toute sa longueur. J'insère les poils de sanglier dans la rainure, avec une petite pince. Pour plus de précision, je les intègre un par un à mon ouvrage. Je veille à bien prendre les éléments du même animal. Quand j'ai terminé, le bois semble intact mais ce n'est pas terminé. Je relis le livre pour être sûre de l'incantation puis je saisis le morceau de chêne et répète les mots exacts. Un halo brun entoure l'objet un instant. J'ai terminé la baguette.

Je créé à la suite des dizaines de baguettes. Au début, je reste classique, variant peu le bois et les éléments, répétant mot pour mot l'incantation du livre. Après ces baguettes, je me sens plus sûre de moi et me permet quelques fantaisies. Je marie le saule avec le phénix, le bois de l'eau et la créature du feu, l'arbousier du soleil à la sirène des profondeurs… L'incantation change au fur et à mesure. J'inclus de nouvelles propriétés dans les baguettes. Un tel objet est le plus intime ami du sorcier et, à mon avis, doit parfaitement s'adapter à sa personnalité.

Je profite d'avoir du temps et du matériel à ma disposition pour remplir la promesse faite à Godric. Il n'a toujours pas de baguette et je dois lui en fabriquer une. Pour le bois, je prends sans hésiter une branche de hêtre qui représente la force de Godric. Pour l'élément interne, j'hésite entre le griffon, le dragon et le sphinx. Après quelques instants de réflexion, je choisi le griffon qui répondra mieux à la nature lumineuse de mon frère. Je grave, à la base de l'instrument, un petit griffon qui bouge, agité par les flots de magie circulant dans l'artefact.

Je reprends ensuite ma fabrication intensive de baguette. Mais je rajoute sur chacune une représentation de l'animal ayant fourni l'élément magique. Je reprends même les premières pour appliquer cette décoration. Je trouve ce travail très reposant et paisible. Je sens entre mes mains les forces magiques conjuguées du bois et des éléments magiques. J'ai l'impression d'avoir les mains entourées d'un écrin de magie mouvante et irrégulière.

A la fin de l'après midi, j'ai créé suffisamment de baguettes pour que chaque enfant puisse trouver celle qui lui correspond. Je descends alors dans la grande salle avec une grande caisse dans les bras. Chaque baguette repose dans un écrin. J'entre dans la grande salle et le bruit de centaines d'enfants riant m'assourdis après avoir passé une journée dans un silence presque total. Je me dirige vers les fauteuils où nous nous sommes installés hier soir et rejoins mes amis. Je tends à Godric la baguette que j'ai spécialement réalisée pour lui. Il la prend entre ses mains et l'agite un peu, comme pour prendre sa mesure, s'habituer à son poids, à sa densité. Des étincelles rouge et or s'envolent dans l'air, semblant presque atteindre le haut plafond. Je me tourne ensuite vers mes autres compagnons et leur tends à chacun un écrin contenant une baguette.

Pour Rowena, j'ai utilisé une serre de faucon argenté pour symboliser à la fois son envie de voler et son attachement au sol. Je l'ai associée à du bois de frêne, bois sacré dans son pays. Elle agite elle aussi sa baguette et d'autres étincelles suivent le chemin vers le ciel. Elles sont bleues et bronzes.

Pour Helga, j'ai choisi une dent de blaireau. C'est un animal assez étrange mais il correspond bien à Helga et à son besoin de nourrir et d'aimer les gens autour d'elle. Ce n'est pas un animal magique mais il est apprécié pour les mères de famille disait le grimoire. Le bois de chêne, simple et solide lui correspond aussi très bien. Elle fait un mouvement du poignet qui expédie des escarbilles jaunes et noires dans l'air.

Pour Salzar, j'ai hésité entre le dragon et le serpent. Au final, j'ai trouvé que le serpent correspondait mieux à sa ruse et à sa capacité de changer de peau. En quelques mois, je l'ai vu dans la peau d'un sarazin converti au christianisme, dans celle d'un mage puissant, d'un professeur attentif et d'un bâtisseur aguerri. Que nous réserve-t-il pour la suite ? J'ai choisi du bois d'olivier, brun et ensoleillé comme lui. Comme ses amis, il projette quelques étincelles vertes et argent dans l'air.

Tous les quatre me remercient et ne cesse de louer mes talents de créatrice, tant pour les associations qui correspondent, semble-t-il, à leurs personnalités que pour les gravures. Rowena failli lâcher sa baguette quand elle a vu l'oiseau de proie frissonner au moment où elle lançait un sort.

Le repas a été préparé par Helga et quelques élèves volontaires. C'est délicieux comme d'habitude. Après que nous nous soyons tous rassasiés, il faut distribuer les baguettes. Nous décidons de les offrir dans l'ordre de l'arrivée.

« Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, commence Godric qui prend son rôle de professeur très à cœur. Tout d'abord, vous avez eu vos premier cours en surface. Ensuite, nous allons vous faire un cadeau.

- Avant de vous donner quoi que ce soit, je vais vous demander de méditer sur l'édification du château.

- Et nous n'avons qu'une seule chose à vous dire. « Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus », ne chatouillez pas un dragon qui dort.

- Et c'est aussi valable pour le dragon qui sillonne les couloirs. N'oubliez jamais que c'est grâce à lui que nous sommes ici. »

Après quelques minutes relativement silencieuses, Helga reprends la parole.

« Nous allons offrir à chacun de vous une baguette magique. Vous avez vu que nous en avions une. Elle vous aidera à progresser et à apprendre la magie.

- C'est un objet précieux, continue Rowena. A partir d'aujourd'hui, elle sera pour vous aussi utile que l'épée d'un chevalier. Elle vous sera plus utile que votre bras droit pendant toute la durée de votre apprentissage et de votre vie.

- Prenez-en soin et ne la perdez pas. Termine Salzar. Maintenant, vous allez tous aller voir Elyzabel qui a fabriqué toutes ces baguettes. Elle vous en donnera une qui vous correspond. Elle ne sera pas la même que celle de votre voisin et il est inutile de vouloir les échanger.

- Pour que ça soit plus simple, vous viendrez dans l'ordre dans lequel vous êtes arrivés ici. »

On commence par Yan et Helen.

Je les accueille avec un grand sourire. J'ai pensé à eux en faisant les baguettes et je pense en avoir deux pour eux. Je leur tends à chacun un frêle morceau de bois. Celle d'Helen est en bois de mellyrn et contient une larme de loup-garou. C'est un mélange qui reflète bien son altruisme et sa générosité. Pour Yan, j'ai aussi utilisé une larme de loup-garou mais dans du bois d'amarante. Sa baguette est l'une des plus courtes mais l'une des plus lourdes.

La distribution continue pendant quelques heures. Certains enfants s'endorment sur leurs chaises. Ceux qui ont déjà reçu leur baguette ne cessent de la tourner et la retourner entre leurs mains, se demandant quelles merveilles ils pourront accomplir avec cet artefact.


	11. Nouveau départ

Salut à vous!

Alors ça y est, j'ai trois chapitres d'avance alors je vous en mets un...

_Où l'école devient petit à petit celle que nous connaitrons_

_Où les décisions sont dures à prendre_

_Où de grands changements s'annoncent pour l'école._

Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient

Bonne lecture.

**11. NOUVEAU DEPART**

GODRIC

Nous nous retrouvons tous les cinq dans une petite pièce proche de la grande salle et qui est devenue notre lieu de détente et de réflexion. Cinq fauteuils sont disposés en demi-cercle devant la cheminée. Cela fait déjà un an que nous sommes installés à la surface. Les choses changent petit à petit. Salzar continue à amener des enfants venant des quatre coins de l'île. Parfois, il va même jusqu'en France ou en Irlande lorsque les manifestations de magie sont très importantes.

Les filles se relayent pour réaliser les principales tâches de maintenance du château et s'occuper des enfants les plus jeunes. Chacune est également plongée dans ses recherches. Rowena a réussit à apprivoiser un faucon argenté et à voler sur son dos. Pourtant, elle est persuadée qu'elle peut faire mieux. Nous avons eu du mal à la convaincre d'intégrer ses appartements après cette première victoire sur la pesanteur. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas continuer à dormir dans la bibliothèque.

Helga, elle, se concentre sur l'avenir des sorciers accomplis qui sortiront des murs de ce château. Elle est inquiète car en dehors de la magie, nous ne leur apprenons rien qui puisse leur être utile en dehors de l'univers protégé dans lequel nous vivons depuis un an maintenant. Elle donne à ceux qui veulent des cours de soin pour qu'ils puissent trouver une place à la fin de leur apprentissage. D'autres apprennent l'art des potions auprès de Salzar.

Elyzabel, elle, passe tout son temps libre dans la forêt, apprenant beaucoup au contact de créatures magiques telles que les sangliers volant qui nous ont sauvés la vie lorsque nous avons affronté le dragon.

Le dragon, quant à lui, a beaucoup changé. Lui qui était agressif et belliqueux au début à fini par se résigner à rester pour toujours sous cette forme. Petit à petit, il s'est installé et a pris possession de sa nouvelle demeure. Nous avons à présent une preuve tangible du sens de l'humour reptilien. Une fois qu'un dragon se sent en confiance, entouré des siens, il n'a de cesse de leur rendre la vie impossible.

Il se cache dans les coins sombres et obscurs du château pour surgir devant les passants, les faisant bondir. Il lui arrive également de bloquer les escaliers ou les portes pour obliger les gens à faire de grands détours. Nous nous sommes vite habitués aux facéties du dragonnet. C'est un moindre prix à payer pour ce que nous lui devons.

Elyzabel passe beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie, à déambuler dans les couloirs et à parler de magie.

Avec leurs baguettes magiques, les enfants ont très vite progressé et ils sont maintenant assez nombreux à avoir assimilé tout ce que nous avions à leur apprendre. Depuis trois semaines nous discutons sans relâche pour savoir quel est leur avenir et ce que nous devons faire.

« Mais Helga, tu sais très bien que nous ne pouvons pas garder tous ces enfants ici. Le château est grand mais il arrive sans cesse de nouveaux élèves. De plus, ils n'ont plus rien à apprendre, que vont-ils faire de la journée ? Ressasser encore et encore les quelques sorts que nous connaissons ?

- Et tu veux faire quoi ? Les lancer dans le vaste monde en attendant qu'ils soient repérés et condamnés au bûcher ? Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne sont pas des mages. Il leur reste beaucoup à apprendre, s'emporte Helga habituellement calme et raisonnable.

- Tu sais parfaitement que nous sommes aussi attachés à ces enfants que tu peux l'être.

- Il faut leur trouver un avenir, un métier. »

Elyzabel malgré une sociabilité toujours plus grande ne parle toujours que quand elle l'estime nécessaire. Elle interrompt alors la dispute stérile d'Helga et de Salzar que nous avons déjà entendu cent fois.

« Il y a beaucoup à faire pour tout le monde. Ce château est, pour le moment le seul lieu magique d'Angleterre et peut-être d'Europe. Tout est à créer. Nous avons recueilli les enfants ici mais qu'en est-il de tous les adultes qui se terrent chez eux en s'attendant à chaque instant à sentir la chaleur des flammes leur lécher le corps ? Il faut les retrouver, les rassurer, leur apprendre à se cacher, leur apporter de l'aide s'ils sont menacés.

- C'est trop dangereux, ils ne seront jamais suffisamment discrets et efficaces pour réussir ce que tu proposes, objecte Helga.

- Je n'ai pas dit que nous devions tout faire dans l'instant. Mettre en place un tel réseau demandera des années, peut-être même un siècle mais qu'importe, nous ne pouvons laisser ces gens mourir. »

Helga soutint un moment le regard perçant de ma petite sœur mais elle fini par capituler et baisser la tête. Elle sait bien que nous n'avons pas le choix.

« Il y a d'autres choses à faire. Nous devons trouver d'autres sources d'enseignements. Nous devons faire de ce lieu un immense sanctuaire de connaissances magiques, le plus grand. Nous devons rechercher de nouveaux livres, trouver des maîtres de magie comme celui de Salzar pour apprendre tout ce que nous pouvons sur la magie. C'est notre devoir d'offrir tout ce savoir à ces jeunes gens. Nous devons tout apprendre pour eux, pour pouvoir leur transmettre nos connaissances. »

Rowena qui est plongée dans les quelques livres de notre bibliothèque depuis presque un an est enthousiaste à l'idée de nouveaux livres et de nouvelles connaissances.

« Pourquoi serions nous obligés de tout faire nous même ? Nous avons ici quelques enfants qui rêvent de parcourir le monde. Ils pourraient le faire en cherchant des livres et des mages. Ils ramèneraient ensuite leurs connaissances pour les enseigner aux plus jeunes.

- Pourquoi ne pas demander aux mages eux-mêmes de venir ici enseigner leur science ? » Demande Salzar.

Après une longue nuit de discussions, nous avons décidé de mettre en place cette récolte de connaissance comme Rowena l'a surnommée. Salzar est chargé de contacter son maître. Il pourra nous aider à trouver d'autres maîtres pour venir enseigner ici.

Nous avons commencé à donner quelques cours particuliers à ceux qui voulaient partir en quête de savoir à travers le monde. J'ai appris le français et le breton à certains, Salzar a enseigné sa langue maternelle, l'arabe à d'autres et Rowena le viking. C'est un bon début et ils devront se débrouiller pour apprendre d'autres langues.

Nous avons aussi créé quelques nouveaux sorts pour faciliter leur tâche. Salzar a eu une très bonne idée en créant un sortilège capable de recopier un livre à l'identique en quelques minutes. Rowena a conçu un sac qui, s'il semble petit et insignifiant, pourrait contenir l'ensemble des meubles du château sans être plein ni lourd. Ainsi, les livres récoltés seront en sécurité. Muni de ces connaissances et de cet équipement, nos élèves sont prêts à partir et nous décidons d'attendre deux jours pour les envoyer sur les routes du monde. Un an jour pour jour après l'édification du château, nous donnons une fête dans la grande salle pour fêter l'évènement et saluer le départ de notre escouade de chercheurs de savoir.

….…..….…..…...…

ROWENA

L'expédition de recherche de savoir porte rapidement ses fruits. Trois élèves, restés en Angleterre sont déjà revenus chargés de livres. Il s'agit de livres de moindre importance mais ils nous permettront de laisser une plus grande autonomie aux élèves qui peuvent approfondir notre enseignement en toute liberté. Par contre, ils n'ont trouvé aucun maître. Eloi, qui est parti dans le sud de l'Angleterre a ramené avec lui une petite fille à peine sortie du berceau. Elle a de longues boucles rousses, soyeuses et veloutées. Il nous a dit qu'il l'avait sauvée alors que les moldus avaient déjà allumé le bûcher autour de la petite fille terrifiée. Elle est trop jeune pour recevoir notre enseignement et nous savons que beaucoup sont dans ce cas. Nous avons accueilli de nombreux enfants en bas âge, même s'ils n'ont jamais été si jeunes que la petite rousse, et nous avons rapidement remarqué que les plus jeunes ont des difficultés à apprendre la magie. D'après notre expérience, l'âge idéal pour commencer est vers onze ans.

« Et que va-t-on en faire ? Elle est incapable d'apprendre la magie, pour le moment. Ça serait mieux pour elle qu'elle grandisse dans une famille plutôt qu'ici où personne n'aura assez de temps pour bien s'occuper d'elle, dis-je à mes compagnons alors que nous devons prendre une décision pour cette petite miraculée.

- D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas la seule à ne pas pouvoir apprendre la magie. Il y en a beaucoup qui sont trop jeunes pour bien comprendre ce qu'ils font. Il faudrait prévoir quelque chose pour tous ces enfants. Ajoute Helga.

- C'est sur que ce n'est pas une enfance d'être toujours en train de travailler.

- Donc, vu qu'avant onze ans, il est difficile d'apprendre la magie, il serait logique que nous ne commencions à l'enseigner qu'à partir de cet âge là. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demande Godric.

- C'est vrai que nous perdons beaucoup de temps à enseigner à des élèves qui ne sont pas prêts à recevoir nos connaissances. Il faudrait vraiment que nous soyons plus nombreux.

- Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est créer une autre structure pour accueillir tous ces enfants. Ils ne viendraient ici que lorsqu'ils auront onze ans.

- C'est une bonne idée Rowena, me répond Godric, en plus, de cette manière, les enfants commenceront au même âge, au même niveau, ça sera beaucoup plus simple pour enseigner.

- Mais le problème, c'est cette structure comme tu l'as appelée. Où allons-nous la créer ? Qui s'occupera des enfants ? La poussière de la construction du château n'est pas encore retombée que tu veux déjà recommencer ailleurs. Oppose Salzar à nos projets.

- Pour le moment, nous avons assez de place, les enfants peuvent rester ici. Nous pouvons les séparer du reste des élèves. Il faudra essayer de trouver des nurses pour s'occuper d'eux. »

La discussion s'éternise, comme d'habitude, avant que tous les détails ne soient au point.

L'aile Ouest du château est isolée du reste du château. Quelques élèves parmi les plus âgés se sont portés volontaires pour s'occuper des plus jeunes.

….…..….…..…...…

SALZAR

Un jeune sarrasin est arrivé ce matin. Il est envoyé par mon maître, en réponse à ma lettre.

« Bonjour Messire Salzar, commence-t-il, je suis Azkahl. Je viens de la part de votre maître. Il m'a chargé de vous transmettre toute son amitié. Je dois également vous remettre ceci, » ajoute-t-il en me tendant un parchemin scellé à la cire rouge.

L'écriture de mon maître est sinueuse et inclinée. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue et il me faut un peu de temps pour me réhabituer à une calligraphie si particulière.

_« Cher Salzar._

_J'ai lu ta lettre avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Alors comme ça, c'est à ton tour d'enseigner la magie aux autres, ne t'avais-je pas dit que tu avais un grand avenir devant toi ? _

_Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas me joindre à toi dans cette grande messe du savoir. Ma fille, Laeïne, est malade et je ne peux la quitter. De plus, je t'ai enseigné tout ce que je savais et je ne pourrais pas t'apporter de savoirs supplémentaires. _

_Tu peux t'adresser en tout confiance au jeune Azkahl. Il est parti avant la fin de son enseignement mais je vois en lui un grand potentiel, peut être sera-t-il meilleur que toi encore._

_Et je sais comment tu es mais ne te néglige pas mon ami. Fonde une famille ou tu te perdras parmi tous ces enfants qui ne sont pas les tiens. »_

Cette lettre m'apporte la légitimité qui me manquait pour notre école. J'avais encore l'impression d'être un imposteur répétant les leçons de mon maître. Son message m'a fait prendre conscience que j'étais à présent, comme lui, un maître dans mon domaine.

Je me penche alors sur sa dernière phrase. Du temps où j'étais chez lui, il n'avait de cesse de me répéter que les études passaient avant tout. Maintenant que je ne suis plus un danger pour la vertu de sa fille, il me conseille de me trouver une femme. Je sais qu'il a beaucoup de regrets concernant sa vie de famille et qu'il veut m'éviter les épreuves qu'il a endurées.

Je repense en souriant à la douce Laeïne dont je suis tombé éperdument amoureux, sans jamais oser lui dire. Mon voyage m'a permis de rencontrer d'autres femmes délicieuses et d'oublier mon idylle de jeunesse. Moi qui avais toujours cru que je fonderais une famille avec elle, je vois maintenant un autre visage pour la mère de mes enfants.

Je soupire alors, sachant très bien ce qu'il en est et examine le jeune homme qui attend toujours. Je relis les phrases le concernant et souris à la boutade de mon maître. Son aura montre en effet une grande puissance.

Je l'entraine par le bras pour lui montrer le château et découvrir un peu celui qui m'a succédé.

…...

ROWENA

Les repas sont toujours un moment chaleureux et convivial. Nous profitons aussi que tout le monde soit réuni pour annoncer les informations. La mise en place d'une école est difficile et nécessite de nombreux ajustements. Les enfants sont compréhensifs et se prêtent facilement aux changements, conscients qu'ils sont en train d'assister à la création de quelque chose de grand. Ils sont tous très attachés à cette école et ils portent déjà tous le même rêve que nous, celui de la voir perdurer à travers les époques, un rêve d'immortalité.

Trois élèves s'approchent de notre table et me tirent de mes pensées. Ces trois jeunes gens sont parmi les plus vieux et les premiers arrivés. Ils sont là depuis presque six ans.

« Nous avons eu une idée et nous voudrions vous en parler. Commence Nora, Eulalie et

Lubin acquiesçant de la tête derrière.

**- **Bien sûr, installez-vous, nous pourrons en parler en mangeant. Répond Salzar.

- En fait, nous avons remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de français dans l'école. Nous nous demandions un peu pourquoi.

- En fait, pour aller chercher les enfants, nous nous basons sur les explosions de magie accidentelle, je suis pour le moment le seul à savoir les repérer. Et cela me prends déjà beaucoup de temps de récupérer tous les enfants d'Angleterre. En plus, pour que je puisse ressentir les manifestations magiques venant de France, il faut qu'elles soient très puissantes. C'est parce que vous avez eu des manifestations magiques particulièrement puissantes que vous êtes là Eulalie et Lubin, conclut Salzar avec un clin d'œil pour les deux français.

- C'est à peu près ce que nous pensions, réponds Eulalie.

- D'où notre idée. Nous voudrions aller nous installer en France pour intégrer la société magique et faire connaitre Poudlard aux français. Comme ça, les français aussi pourront être sauvés.

- C'est une bonne idée, répondis-je, mais nous avons déjà des classes très chargées. Et même si de nouveaux professeurs nous rejoignent, nous ne pourrons pas prendre en charge autant de nouveaux élèves d'un coup.

- Nous comprenons, navrés de vous avoir dérangés pour ça, s'excusa Nora, sa déception s'affichant sur son visage.

- Vous devriez savoir que ça ne nous dérange absolument pas.

- Et nous n'avons pas dit que nous ne ferions rien pour les jeunes français, nous pourrions par exemple leur envoyer trois jeunes gens compétents et motivés qui pourraient créer une école en France. »

A ces mots, les trois amis redressent la tête, incertains, ont-ils vraiment entendu ce que Godric venait de dire ?

« Nous vous aiderons bien sûr. Nous vous raconterons comment nous avons fait et ensuite, vous serez libres de partir construire votre rêve comme nous avons bâti le notre ici. »

…

ELYZABEL

Lorsque les trois jeunes gens se sont éloignés, ravis, nous commentons leur projet.

« C'est fantastique, une autre école. Je rêve qu'un jour la sorcellerie puisse être enseignée dans tous les pays du monde. Et j'aimerais être là quand ça se produira ! s'enthousiasme Helga.

- Je ne sais pas comment ils vont faire pour construire leur école. Après tout, un dragon ça ne se trouve pas sous le sabot d'un sombral. Dis-je.

- Je ne sais pas non plus, mais peut être trouveront-ils une autre source d'énergie. Après tout, ils sont très doués et je les sens capables de faire des grandes choses. Me réponds Salzar.

- Et puis quand on voit les dégâts que fais le notre, je leur souhaite de trouver. » Plaisante mon frère.

Les plaisanteries sur le dragon vont bon train, proportionnelles aux facéties de l'animal.

….

ELYZABEL

Trois semaines ont passé et nous avons enseigné tout ce que nous savions à Nora, Eulalie et Lubin. Ils ont réussi à convaincre quelques uns de leurs camarades de partir avec eux. C'est donc six jeunes gens qui sont impatients de partir pour la France. Nous nous retrouvons encore une fois dans la grande salle pour leur souhaiter un bon voyage. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui suis préposé au discours.

« Aujourd'hui, six de vos camarades vont partir pour la France. Là-bas, ils vont construire une école. Tout comme nous, ils seront fiers de transmettre leur savoir. Souhaitez-leur un bon voyage. »

Sur le pas de la porte, nous les regardons, prêts à partir, leurs sacs emplis de copies des livres de la bibliothèque et de matériel. Nous leur glissons quelques conseils pour la route.

« Adieu mes amis, prenez soin de vous. Dis Helga en les serrant chacun dans ses bras.

- Revenez nous voir quand vous voulez, assure Rowena, les larmes aux yeux.

- Envoyez nous de vos nouvelles et vos découvertes, ajoute Salzar. Nous vous transmettrons régulièrement les livres que nous allons recevoir. »

Quant à moi, je leur confie une pousse d'arbre bleu, l'un des arbres les plus rares de la forêt, avec lequel j'ai fait la baguette magique de trois d'entre eux. Cet arbre leur apportera chance et protection.

Les enfants leur tournent autour, les serrant dans les bras, comme pour participer un peu à l'aventure. Ils les accompagnent jusqu'au grand portail. Nous restons au château et nous voyons petit à petit nos jeunes aventuriers se confondre avec l'horizon. Les enfants rentrent rapidement dans le château, ravis pour leurs aînés mais tristes de les voir partir.


	12. Organisation

_Où chacun se plonge dans ses recherches_

_Où la vie remplie l'école_

_Où Salzar commence à réfléchir_

Je rappelle que je ne fais que manipuler un monde qui n'est pas le mien.

Bonne lecture

**12. ORGANISATION**

SALZAR

Avec les nouveaux livres qui arrivent chaque jour, j'ai enfin de quoi alimenter mes recherches. Avec toute la place que nous avons maintenant, je ne veux plus laisser un seul enfant aux griffes de ces moldus. Comment peuvent-ils brûler leurs propres enfants, la chair de leur chair ? Mais pour sauver tous les enfants, je dois à tout prix trouver un moyen de tous les trouver.

C'est un travail de longue haleine car je ne peux pas créer de sort ou autre sans avoir compris ce qu'était la magie. Les livres qui arrivent et mes expériences sur l'essence même de la magie m'apportent chaque jour des nouvelles connaissances que je m'empresse d'enseigner à mes élèves favoris.

Les nouvelles arrivent régulièrement des quatre coins du monde connus. L'école française se construit pierre par pierre. Nos six anciens élèves ont rencontrés une grande famille sorcière passionnée par leur projet. Celle-ci a mis à leur disposition un manoir au fin fond de la Normandie. Les jeunes cherchent comment le protéger des regards et des problèmes.

Suivant les conseils de mon maître, je m'implique à présent complètement dans la vie de l'école, me rapprochant un peu d'Elle.

...

GODRIC

Nous avons cessé de donner des cours aux plus jeunes et ils grandissent à présent entourés par Helga, Elyzabel et trois autres jeunes femmes arrivées depuis peu. Helga et Elyzabel n'ont pas envie d'enseigner la magie car elles estiment ne pas en savoir assez.

Les sangliers volants d'Elyzabel s'aventurent régulièrement dans le parc que nous avons dégagé autour du château. Ils parlent avec les élèves qu'ils croisent et leurs enseignent, toujours sous forme d'énigmes quelques uns de leurs secrets.

Depuis le début de nos explorations, une vingtaine sorciers expérimentés sont venus nous rejoindre et nos cours sont de plus en plus diversifiés. Je donne de moins en moins de cours, d'autres plus compétents nous ont rejoint. Je continue à donner des cours d'escrime et d'équitation, cela m'a toujours plu et m'a souvent sauvé la vie alors je me fais une joie de le transmettre aux plus jeunes. De la même manière, mes amis ont peu à peu cessé de donner des cours en dehors de leur matière de prédilection. Rowena m'aide pour les entrainements au combat et apprends à tous ceux qui le veulent comment bien se comporter parmi les moldus pour ne pas se faire repérer. Elle passe toujours plus de temps dans la bibliothèque, entrainant les plus érudits avec elle. De son côté, Salzar entraine toujours les plus jeunes à apprendre les sortilèges de base, notamment ceux qui permettront aux enfants de se défendre contre les moldus. Je pense qu'il a été traumatisé par tous ces enfants qu'il a vu être jetés au bûcher sans pouvoir les sauver. Helga enseigne les potions à tous ceux qui le veulent. Elle enseigne aussi les quelques sortilèges de soins qu'elle connait, aidée par une jeune française arrivée depuis peu. Et Elyzabel apprend aux enfants tout ce qu'elle sait sur les plantes et les animaux magiques. La routine s'installe petit à petit. Les professeurs se partagent leurs connaissances et leurs responsabilités.

...

ROWENA

Les élèves progressent beaucoup en magie. Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux à parcourir le monde, nous ramenant sans cesse de nouveaux élèves, de nouveaux livres et de nouvelles connaissances.

Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à voler comme un oiseau. Je savoure régulièrement le plaisir de l'altitude sur le dos de mon faucon, mais mes recherches n'en finissent pas. Suis-je la seule à vouloir apprendre à voler ? J'ai beau étudier dans tous les domaines de la magie, rien ne me semble convenir. Mais la présence de tous ces livres qui arrivent encore me réconforte, un jour je trouverais. La connaissance me permettra de réaliser mes rêves, j'en suis certaine.

...

GODRIC

L'hiver est bien installé et la grande salle est en permanence éclairée par des centaines de bougies. Les repas sont assurés par Yan, Helen et deux autres élèves un peu plus jeunes qui ont fini leurs études et préfèrent se rendre utiles ici plutôt que de courir le vaste monde. Ils maitrisent parfaitement les sorts ménagers et les repas sont délicieux. En général, ils mangent avec les élèves les plus âgés mais ce soir, ils sont venus manger avec nous.

Au milieu du repas, les deux jeunes gens se regardent l'air gêné. Elyzabel leur demande alors :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer.

- On…, nous … enfin, nous allons être parents, avoue Helen, d'un air piteux.

- Mais c'est merveilleux, c'est le premier bébé qui va naître dans le château, leur répond Helga en les serrant dans ses bras.

Nous suivons tous son exemple et les félicitons.

- Mais, ça ne vous gêne pas ?

- Vos incarnez exactement ce que nous voulions quand nous avons créé cette école. Vous êtes un symbole de notre réussite. Alors pourquoi veux-tu que ça nous gêne ? Lui répond Rowena.

- Ben, nous ne sommes pas mariés, lui répond Yan, rouge mais soulagé d'avoir enfin avoué sa faute.

- Ah, c'est tout ! Lui rétorqué-je amusé. Nous ne sommes pas chez les moldus vous savez, mais s'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir…

Je me lève et hausse le ton pour que tout le monde m'entende :

- Ecoutez, nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Ce soir, ici et maintenant, vous allez être les témoins d'un grand évènement. Vous connaissez tous Yan et Helen ?

Une grande clameur me répond, témoin de l'affection que les enfants portent à leurs deux aînés.

- Très bien. Ces deux jeunes gens veulent se marier. Etant donné que nous n'avons pas de prêtre à disposition, je vous propose de leur inventer une cérémonie magique.

A nouveau, des voix s'élèvent pour adopter mon idée. Les enfants sont toujours enthousiastes à l'idée d'une démonstration de magie.

- Parfait alors on se retrouve dans une heure pour célébrer le premier mariage de l'histoire de cette école. Retournez vite dans vos chambres vous faire beaux.

Les deux amoureux, ébahis par la tournure des évènements sont aux anges.

...

HELGA

Godric a eu une très bonne idée en lançant cette idée de mariage. Ma petite protégée est ravie et pleure de joie. Je l'emmène avec moi pour la rassurer, la calmer et lui créer la plus belle des parures. Si, dans la grande salle elle était trop abasourdie pour ouvrir la bouche, elle exprime à présent toute sa joie :

- Tu te rends compte Helga, je vais me marier avec Yan, je vais passer ma vie avec lui. Je vais pouvoir fonder une famille avec lui, en plus de celle que j'avais déjà. Et est-ce que tu voudras être la marraine de notre premier enfant ?

Je joins alors mes pleurs de joie aux siens.

Je l'amène dans une des plus proches salles de bain et lui fait couler un bain d'eau parfumée. Pendant ce temps, je m'installe dans la pièce d'à côté et m'atèle à la fabrication de sa robe. Les moldus se marient en blanc et il s'agit d'un mariage sorcier. Je décide donc de laisser le blanc de côté et choisi un magnifique tissu doré.

La magie est bien utile car elle me permet de broder un motif de fleur et de loup garou sur toute la surface de la robe en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. J'ai choisi un loup garou car c'est l'animal de sa baguette et de celle de Yan.

Quand elle sort, elle rayonne et ses pleurs se sont calmés. Je fais des retouches en quelques coups de baguette. Quand l'heure est écoulée, Helen est auréolée d'un nuage doré, sa coiffure est digne d'une reine et sa robe est celle d'une princesse. Je suis très fière d'elle.

...

GODRIC

Maintenant que j'ai lancé cette idée c'est à moi d'inventer une cérémonie. Par réflexe, je me dirige vers la bibliothèque pour trouver une idée. Un livre est ouvert sur une table. Je le ramasse pour le ranger. Puis je m'assois dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre et admire les vitraux, cherchant une idée. Un chevalier est à genoux devant un roi. Son épée et celle du roi sont reliées par un ruban pour la cérémonie d'adoubement. C'est évident !

Je cours alors vers mes appartements. Il ne me reste plus qu'une demi-heure pour rejoindre la grande salle. Je mets ma plus belle tenue et redescend les escaliers. Je repousse les tables vers les murs. Les chaises s'organisent en rangées en face d'une estrade. Sur l'estrade, j'installe un autel, comme pour les cérémonies moldues. Je suis moins doué que les filles pour la décoration mais je fais de mon mieux pour donner un air de fête à la pièce. Elyzabel arrive ensuite les bras pleins de fleurs. Comment a-t-elle pu trouver autant de fleurs au cœur de l'hiver ? Ça reste un mystère pour moi mais je l'aide à les disséminer dans la pièce. Elle assemble ensuite les plus belles dans un grand bouquet destiné à Helen. Une fois terminé, elle s'éclipse. Je reste à attendre.

...

ELYZABEL

Un mariage, quelle bonne idée pour célébrer le solstice. Un phénix m'a aidé à trouver des fleurs. Je me souviens alors de maman qui nous racontait souvent son mariage. Elle exhibait alors son alliance comme un trophée. Une alliance. Je remonte dans mes appartements en remuant le problème dans ma tête. Par habitude, je passe trois fois devant le mur, perdue dans mes pensées. La porte s'ouvre sur un atelier. Je trouve tout ce qu'il me faut pour ce que j'ai en tête.

...

ROWENA

Yan était lui aussi passionné par le vol et c'est comme ça que nous sommes devenus très amis. Il me suit, ravi. Nous allons dans ses appartements puisque les miens sont inaccessibles. Nous décidons d'abord de réaménager les lieux pour qu'ils soient prêts à accueillir le bébé. Cela fera une belle surprise à Helen. Le dragon, sentant que nous étions en train de modifier sa demeure accourt aussitôt. Il est capable de traverser les murs, comme si ce qu'il avait aidé à créer ne pouvait pas lui résister. Il fait le tour des lieux, satisfait. Puis il s'installe confortablement dans le lit de bébé tout neuf et s'endort.

Nous nous éclipsons pour le laisser dormir. Il est temps de s'occuper de la tenue du futur mari. Je suis moins douée qu'Helga pour la couture alors je me contente d'améliorer sa robe en lui rendant l'éclat du neuf et en ajoutant quelques galons dorés. L'heure arrive et nous descendons. Yan me remercie en me serrant dans ses bras.

...….…..….…..…...…

GODRIC

Les enfants arrivent petit à petit. Ils sont maintenant tous là et on attend les principaux intéressés. Salzar et Elyzabel arrivent ensembles. Ils s'installent à droite de l'autel comme je leur indique. Je m'approche de Julian, le meilleur ami de Yan et de Karin, la meilleure amie d'Helen. Ils seront les témoins du mariage et je leur indique deux sièges à gauche de l'autel. Dans un coin, je vois Castille s'activer avec ses crayons et ses pinceaux. Elle est la fille d'un riche noble qui lui a appris tout ce qu'il faut pour une jeune fille de son rang. Pour son plus grand malheur, la fille prodige était une sorcière. Il l'a alors reniée.

Depuis son arrivée ici, elle n'a cessée de peindre. Elle a un talent indéniable et nous avons accroché ses tableaux dans les couloirs pour égayer les murs sombres. Je m'approche pour voir ce qu'elle a décidé de représenter. On voit les deux témoins et l'autel. Elle a esquissé deux silhouettes et attend l'arrivée des mariés pour continuer. Je l'encourage d'un sourire et repars vers l'autel.

Yan arrive au bras de Rowena. Puis elle part s'installer à côté de Salzar. Yan est paniqué devant moi. Ma petite sœur s'approche et lui glisse quelques mots à l'oreille et un petit paquet dans la main. Elle repart ensuite à sa place et le jeune homme est plus rassuré.

Une musique retentit dans la salle pour accompagner l'entrée de la mariée dans sa robe dorée. Helga me fait un clin d'œil et conduit sa protégée jusqu'à son futur mari. Elle se retire et je commence à parler.

- Chers amis et chers enfants, nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'amour qui unit deux jeunes gens. Nous qui avons vu Helen et Yan grandir en même temps que leur amour. Ils sont, plus que nous cinq la véritable âme de cette école. Puisse cette école bénir leur vie et la vie de leurs descendants. La magie a construit ce château. La magie vous unira. Posez vos baguettes sur l'autel s'il vous plaît.

J'attrape alors la main d'Helen que je place au dessus de la baguette de Yan et inversement. Puis je les regarde l'un après l'autre.

- Helen, toi parmi les autres, acceptes-tu pour époux Yan qui est ici ? Lui donneras-tu ton amour, ton pouvoir et ta vie ?

- Oui, je le promets, annonce la jeune fille au bord des larmes.

A ce moment, un phénomène se produit. Une lueur blanche sort de la baguette pour s'enrouler autour de la main de la jeune fille.

Je répète les mêmes paroles à l'attention du jeune homme.

- Yan, toi parmi les autres, acceptes-tu pour épouse Helen qui est ici ? Lui donneras-tu ton amour, ton pouvoir et ta vie ?

- Oui je l'accepte, dit-il en regardant son épouse, droit dans les yeux.

- Par la magie qui est en vous et qui vous entoure, je vous déclare mari et femme.

Les applaudissements retentissent et les jeunes gens récupèrent leurs baguettes. Yan se met alors à genoux devant sa jeune épouse et lui tend un écrin noir. A l'intérieur, il y a une jolie bague : une alliance. Les larmes de la jeune fille coulent à présent librement le long de ses joues et elle relève son mari pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Cette cérémonie était une réussite et je suis fier de moi.

...

ELYZABEL

Je m'approche de Castille qui reste dans son coin avec ses pinceaux. Depuis son arrivée, elle ne s'est pas vraiment intégrée, restant spectatrice et peignant le monde autour d'elle.

- Bonjour Castille. Belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui madame. Et c'était une bonne idée cette fête.

- Appelle-moi Elyzabel comme tout le monde. J'aime beaucoup ta peinture, on dirait presque qu'ils vont bouger.

Elle a choisi de représenter les amoureux au moment où Yan tombe à genoux devant sa belle. Godric à l'arrière plan est à peine visible et les amoureux illuminent la peinture, éclipsant le reste. Mûe d'une certaine intuition, je me concentre sur la peinture inerte posée sur le chevalet. Au bout de quelques minutes, une litanie étrange sort de mes lèvres. Peu à peu, les personnages de la peinture se mettent à bouger, à s'embrasser. Castille est émerveillée et regarde alternativement sa peinture puis moi.

- Ta peinture avait l'air tellement vivante que je n'ai pas eu grand-chose à faire, lui dis-je pour me justifier.

- Tu m'apprendras ? me demande-t-elle des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Si tu veux, je vais essayer. On verra ça demain ? Aujourd'hui c'est jour de fête, lâche un peu tes pinceaux et joint toi aux autres.

Elle est ravie de la promesse et se lève pour aller vers le banquet, comme les autres. Puis elle se ravise, revient vers sa peinture et la prend dans ses mains. Elle se dirige vers les jeunes mariés et leur tend sa peinture tout en les félicitant. Ceux-ci ravis et impressionnés la serre dans leurs bras. Les larmes se remettent à couler sur les joues d'Helen.

Satisfaite, je rejoins le buffet et me sers une assiette.

...

SALZAR

Ce mariage ma fait réfléchir. Ces deux-là sont plus jeunes que nous. Ils vont avoir un enfant. Et moi, est-ce ça que je veux ? Je voudrais un fils, pour pouvoir continuer mon œuvre, Poudlard est l'œuvre de cinq grands. Qu'adviendra-t-il lorsque nous ne serons plus là ? Qui sera capable de poursuivre notre rêve ? En regardant les dizaines d'enfants autour de moi, je vois bien que notre rêve n'est pas prêt de mourir. Je pense à Yan et Helen qui nous aident déjà tellement. Eux seraient tout à fait capables de prendre notre suite. Et ils vont avoir un enfant.

Et Elle qui continue à hanter mes pensées. A quoi ressembleraient nos enfants ? Est-ce tellement égoïste de vouloir des enfants, pour poursuivre mon œuvre ?


	13. Deuil

_Où le malheur s'abat toujours sur les mêmes_

_Où la joie tente de régner_

_Où les enfants grandissent_

Et bien sur où rien n'est à moi!

Bonne lecture

**13. Deuil**

ELYZABEL

Quelques heures passent et j'ai besoin d'air. C'est la plus longue nuit de l'année. La lune, presque pleine étincelle dans la froide nuit d'hiver. La forêt, tâche sombre dans la nuit m'appelle. J'ai besoin d'y aller. Je jette un regard vers l'intérieur, puis vers la forêt et je m'élance. Au bord du lac, un sentiment d'urgence m'étreint le cœur. Je me précipite vers la clairière au centre de la forêt où je retrouve mes amis d'habitude. Ils sont allongés dans l'herbe, sous un grand chêne. Sarkl et Fürg m'attendaient.

- Notre chère amie, nous avons été très heureux de vivre toutes ces années avec toi. Nous avons fait notre temps sur cette terre. Ne sois pas triste, nous avons eu tout ce que nous pouvions rêver et même plus. Nous avons la satisfaction d'avoir pris part à une grande œuvre. Tu es la petite que nous n'avons jamais eue. Adieu Petite d'homme.

- Ne pleure pas, nous sommes prêts à partir.

Après ces derniers mots, ils s'endorment ensemble. Je reste avec eux toute la nuit, jusqu'au matin où ils poussent ensemble leur dernier soupir. L'aube qui se lève est grise et pluvieuse, tout comme mon humeur. Le jour qui se lève me trouve assise au bord du lac.

Je me lève et retourne à la clairière. Le corps de mes deux amis s'imbibe d'eau et ma peine s'accentue de les voir dans cet état. Je prends ma baguette et sèche les deux sangliers. Je lisse leurs plumes une à une. D'un ample coup de baguette, je fossilise mes deux amis pour leur permettre d'être aussi éternels que l'école.

Je les installe sur les piliers du portail qui marque l'entrée de l'école, à l'endroit où ils aimaient aller se percher quand il faisait beau. Une fois ma besogne terminée, je m'effondre à leur pied, au milieu du chemin.

….…..….…..…...…

SALZAR

La fête a duré longtemps dans la nuit. La joie résonne encore dans les couloirs. La grande salle est vide. Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde.

Après le repas, je reste ici pour accueillir les plus matinaux. Godric me rejoint environ une heure plus tard, rapidement suivi par les filles. Plutôt que de faire cours, nous décidons de passer la journée à nous détendre et de laisser les enfants s'amuser. Azakahl, le jeune homme que mon maître m'a envoyé décide d'organiser en grande chasse au trésor pour les plus jeunes. Le parc est grand et les enfants s'éparpillent joyeusement.

A midi, les vainqueurs de la chasse au trésor sont portés en triomphe par leurs camarades. Le trésor en question consiste en un assortiment de friandise. Helen est passionnée de cuisine et invente sans cesse de nouvelles gourmandises. Le déjeuner est un peu délaissé, les friandises ont beaucoup plus de succès.

….…..….…..…...…

ROWENA

Les jeunes mariés nous rejoignent à la fin du repas, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Helen vient me voir aussitôt pour me remercier pour la chambre du bébé. Je savais que c'était une bonne idée. Elle s'installe à ma droite et nous discutons de leur avenir. Ils ont décidés rester dans l'école car elle est toute leur vie, comme nous.

- On aime vraiment être ici avec vous et les enfants. Et en plus, on peut être utile. Tu sais, j'aime cuisiner alors je pourrais m'occuper de faire les repas. Et Yan s'occupe déjà des enfants.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne compte pas vous mettre à la porte, vous avez déjà fait énormément pour nous et pour l'école.

- Je sais, c'est la grossesse qui m'angoisse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Helga et moi serons là pour t'aider, jusqu'au bout. Ta mère ne sera pas là avec toi ce jour-là mais nous on t'aidera.

Elle me sert dans ses bras pour me remercier et des larmes de joie coulent à nouveau le long de ses joues.

Je croise Castille dans un couloir. La jeune fille est immobile devant un portrait de sa mère qu'elle a emporté avec elle. Elle regarde son tableau, sans ciller. Elle se retourne pour savoir qui arrive puis reprend sa contemplation. Je m'arrête à ses côtés, observant moi aussi le tableau, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole. Je reste là quelques minutes, elle ne bouge pas et ne parle pas. Je repars.

….…..….…..…...…

SALZAR

Le coucher de soleil illumine la surface du lac. Je prends rarement le temps d'admirer le paysage. Mes recherches sur la magie me prennent la majeure partie de mon temps. De grands chercheurs travaillent sur le phénomène depuis l'Egypte antique. Mais beaucoup de textes sont incomplets, vagues ou incompréhensibles. Chaque jour, j'essaye de compléter les savoirs sur la magie. C'est de plus en plus difficile car la magie est instable et insaisissable. Mes recherches sont comme ce lac. Ce que j'ai découvert, c'est la surface de l'eau. Il me reste toute la profondeur à explorer. Ce soir, j'ai besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à mes recherches. Je prends le temps de contempler le paysage. Je comprends le réconfort qu'Elyzabel trouve à passer du temps dehors, dans cette vue paisible.

Je me lève lorsque le soleil passe sous la ligne d'horizon. Je reprends le chemin de mon laboratoire.

….…..….…..…...…

ROWENA

Castille est encore devant la peinture quand je redescends vers la grande salle. Elle n'a pas bougé depuis ce matin. Quand elle voit que c'est moi, elle retourne à la contemplation du tableau. Puis elle se ravise et me regarde à nouveau.

- Tu as vu Elyzabel ? Elle devait m'apprendre quelque chose aujourd'hui et je ne l'ai pas vue de la journée.

- Non, maintenant que tu me le dis, ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vue. Je ne sais même pas si elle était là hier soir. Mais tu connais Elyzabel. Elle a probablement passé la journée dehors à penser à des choses qui nous passent au-dessus de la tête. Elle tiendra sa promesse quand elle reviendra. Tu viens manger ?

Je l'entraine avec moi vers la grande salle. Cette jeune fille avait été tellement déçue par le rejet de son père qu'elle a beaucoup de mal à faire confiance. J'espère qu'Elyzabel aura une bonne excuse.

Cette absence m'inquiète tout de même. Je demande aux gens que je croise s'ils ont vu Elyzabel. Apparemment, personne ne l'a vue depuis le début de la soirée d'hier. Godric s'inquiète lui aussi. Nous décidons d'aller faire un tour dehors et à l'orée de la forêt pour tenter de la trouver. Nous croisons Salzar qui sort de la forêt.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu ma sœur, demande Godric. On ne l'a pas vue de la journée.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vue. Elle n'était pas au bord du lac en tout cas. Je retourne dans la forêt, dans la clairière où elle aime bien aller.

- Je vais aller de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Elle a peut-être voulu admirer la pleine lune.

- Et moi je vais retourner au château. Elle est peut-être dans ses appartements.

Nous nous séparons et je retourne à l'intérieur. Je monte au troisième étage, à proximité de ses appartements. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour y rentrer. Je m'assois pour attendre un signe.

….…..….…..…...…

SALZAR

Je retourne donc dans la forêt. Mon amie a dû s'intéresser à une quelconque de ses idées folles puis oublier le temps et rester là à y réfléchir. J'arrive à la clairière mais il n'y a personne. Je regarde un peu aux alentours mais il n'y a rien ni personne.

Je rentre jusqu'à mon laboratoire, inquiet.

….…..….…..…...…

GODRIC

Je fais le tour du château. La pleine lune illumine le parc. Rien ne bouge, il n'y a pas un bruit. Les sangliers d'Elyzabel sont perchés sur les piliers. Je fais demi-tour et m'apprête à rentrer. Mais quelque chose m'alerte. Les sangliers ne sortent jamais de la forêt la nuit. Que font-ils là ? Je m'approche pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Si les sangliers sont là, Elyzabel ne doit pas être loin. A présent je distingue une forme sombre au pied des piliers. Je me précipite et tombe à genoux devant ma petite sœur. Elle est recroquevillée sur elle-même, les bras autour des genoux. Ses cheveux sont pleins de boue et emmêlés. Sa robe est dans le même état. Elle pleure. Je la prends dans mes bras et elle s'accroche à moi comme un noyé à une bouée.

- Elyzabel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu nous as fait peur.

Elle répète deux mots, comme une litanie : Sarkl, Fürg, Sarkl, Fürgl , Sarkl, … Elle a les poings crispés sur quelque chose. J'ouvre ses doigts pour savoir de quoi il s'agit. Ce sont des touffes de poils de sanglier. Je lève les yeux vers les animaux perchés sur les poteaux. Que s'est-il passé ? Les animaux semblent différents. J'allume ma baguette pour tenter d'y voir plus clair. Les sangliers ne réagissent pas. Ils sont en pierres !

- Ely, Ely, que leur est-il arrivé ? Viens, je vais te ramener à l'intérieur.

Elle se tait et me laisse la relever. Je la serre dans mes bras. Je l'entraine ensuite vers le château. Helga m'attend à l'entrée. Les enfants sont tous dans la grande salle, ils ne verront pas ma sœur dans cet état. Helga et moi l'accompagnons à l'infirmerie. Helga l'allonge dans un lit et lui donne une potion pour l'endormir. Elle est gelée et nous lui rajoutons une couverture. Je m'assois à son chevet et Helga s'installe de l'autre côté. Castille qui m'a vu sortir avec Rowena apparait à la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- On ne sait pas encore. Est-ce que tu peux essayer de trouver Rowena et Salzar pour leur dire que nous l'avons retrouvée ?

- J'y vais. Vous me direz quand elle se réveillera ?

- Bien sûr.

La jeune fille revient une demi-heure plus tard, accompagnée par Rowena. Salzar est resté dans son laboratoire. Nous nous préparons à veiller sur ma petite sœur.

…...

HELGA

Trois jours ont passé depuis que Godric a ramené sa petite sœur et elle sort seulement de sa léthargie. Je la soigne du mieux que je peux mais je me sens impuissante à réparer les douleurs du cœur. Les élèves qui lui sont le plus attachés sont venus la voir mais elle n'a même pas semblé les voir. Elle m'inquiète.

Un jour, elle se lève et déclare qu'elle va bien, qu'elle n'a plus besoin de rester ici. Mais même si elle a quitté l'infirmerie, elle semble absente. On la retrouve de plus en plus souvent errant dans le parc ou dans la forêt. Elle qui commençait à peine à s'ouvrir aux autres reste à présent perdue dans son propre monde.

Elle a malgré tout tenu sa promesse et les tableaux de Castille ornent les murs du château, il y a même une immense fresque nous représentant devant Poudlard, nous, les cinq fondateurs de la première grande école de magie. Cette grande toile orne le mur de la grande salle, montrant l'attachement qu'ont pour nous nos élèves. Castille a fait un portrait d'Elyzabel en compagnie de ses amis, elle a les bras passé autour de l'encolure des sangliers et on aperçoit une licorne et un phénix à l'orée de la forêt en arrière plan. Nous accrochons la toile devant les appartements d'Elyzabel.

...

ROWENA

Ça y est, le grand jour est arrivé ! la première naissance de Poudlard. Nos premiers élèves et nos premiers amis vont être parents. Nous sommes tous excités à cette idée. Cela fait maintenant trois semaines que nous avions tout préparé pour que tout aille pour le mieux. Un lit à l'infirmerie, dans une petite pièce séparée, les instruments les plus récents ont été achetés, les potions les plus pointues mijotent dans les chaudrons d'Helga.

Helen est rouge, en sueur mais radieuse. Son premier né, un garçon fort et vigoureux, vient de pousser son premier cri, réveillant par là même son père qui attendait dans une pièce voisine. Les deux parents font plaisir à voir. Leur bonheur est communicatif et nous arborons tous des sourires de circonstance, même Elyzabel semble participer à l'allégresse générale. Alors que nous parlons tous en même temps pour féliciter les heureux parents, le dragon déboule à travers le mur, semblant furieux qu'on ne l'ai pas convié à la fête. Puis il stoppe net devant l'enfant. Il se penche vers lui, le renifle, le tâte du bout du museau et soudain lui mord la main. Helen hurle, tentant de repousser l'animal. Mais Elyzabel s'interpose :

« Non Helen, il ne lui fait pas mal, écoute, ton fils ne crie pas. Ton fils est le premier né du château, le dragon le reconnait comme tel, il vient de se lier avec lui, de lier leur magie ensemble. Ton fils est à présent intimement lié à la magie de l'école, regarde. »

A présent le dragon a lâché la main de l'enfant et nous pouvons tous voir une marque argentée en forme de P lui orner la main droite. Helen incrédule passe et repasse ses doigts sur la marque, s'assurant que son bébé n'est pas abimé. L'enfant, pas déranger pour deux sous essaye déjà d'échapper à sa mère pour attraper la queue de son premier ami.

...

SALZAR

L'ensemble du château a célébré la naissance de l'enfant, Peeves, l'enfant du dragon comme il est déjà surnommé par les plus âgés. Je pense encore à Elle qui s'éloigne de plus en plus, je suis résigné, elle reviendra quand elle sera prête.

**QUELQUES MOIS PLUS TARD**

GODRIC

Tous les jours, je regarde ma sœur errer dans les couloirs, dans le parc, dans la forêt. Je sais ce qu'elle ressent et je ne peux rien faire. Elle est celle qui est capable de réconforter tout le monde. Et aujourd'hui, je suis incapable de faire la même chose. Et ce n'est pas en donnant des coups de poings dans les murs que ça changera.

Je sors, je n'en peux plus. A une dizaine de mètres du grand portail, je rejoins la frêle silhouette qui occupe mes pensées. Je marche à côté d'elle, cherchant quoi lui dire.

-Tu sais, tu devrais peut être repartir, voyager avec l'un de nos élèves, ça te ferais du bien de changer d'air, de voir d'autres pays, pourquoi pas en France, pour savoir ce que devient l'école qu'ils ont été construire ?

- Tu sais Godric, ici, c'est chez moi, ma magie est trop intimement liée à celle du château, je ne pourrais pas vivre ailleurs, comme toi d'ailleurs, ou Helga, Salzar et Rowena. Pense-y, tu verras que j'ai raison. Maintenant, laisse-moi, j'aime mieux être seule.

Et sur ces mots, elle s'enfuit en courant vers la forêt. Je la laisse partir : elle a raison, je ne peux rien faire pour elle.

Je pense alors à ce qu'elle m'a dit. Depuis la création de l'école, aucun de nous n'est parti. Nous n'avons pas mis un seul pied en dehors de l'enceinte protégée dans laquelle nous vivons. J'ai besoin d'en avoir le cœur net et pars en direction de l'un des villages, au sud, je ne sais même plus comment il s'appelle. Arrivé à quelques kilomètres du château, je sens une différence. En faisant un pas de plus vers le village, je me sens mal, incomplet. C'est comme si, en dehors de ce périmètre, je ne pouvais plus sentir l'influence du château. J'ai alors la douloureuse impression que ces dernières années n'étaient qu'un rêve et qu'à présent plus rien de cela n'existe. Je repense aux paroles de ma sœur. Elle a raison, aucun de nous cinq ne peux quitter le château sans souffrir. Je me dépêche alors de ré-entrer dans le domaine, pour ne plus ressentir ce douloureux manque. Je lève alors le nez vers le ciel. C'est Noël. Ça fait déjà cinq ans que l'école est debout.

…...….….

ROWENA

- C'est une très bonne idée que tu as eu là Godric.

- Oui, je trouve aussi, et peut-être cela permettra à Elyzabel de se sortir de ses sombres pensées, approuve Salzar.

- Allons donc annoncer cela aux enfants, il doit être l'heure de manger.

Une fois dans la grande salle et tous les enfants réunis, je me lève pour m'adresser à eux.

- Bonjours à tous, je ne vais pas parler trop longtemps, je sais que vous mourrez de faim. Comme vous avez peut-être remarqué, cela va faire cinq ans que cette école est construite. Elle fonctionne bien à présent, vous avez des professeurs compétents et tout ce qu'il vous faut pour apprendre dans les meilleures conditions. J'espère vraiment que vous êtes heureux ici et que vous considérez cet endroit comme votre maison, tout comme nous. Nous avons décidé d'organiser un bal demain soir pour fêter l'anniversaire de cette école. Vous pourrez demander à Helga, Helen ou moi si vous voulez de beaux habits de fête. Les élèves plus âgés pourront sûrement vous aider aussi.

- Oh mais alors ça va être comme si c'était Noël alors, intervient un petit garçon.

- Oui Anselme, ça fera comme Noël, mais un Noël sorcier.

Je m'assieds alors, et les enfants s'épandent en bavardage, commentant la nouvelle avec joie. Je ne vois pas Elyzabel, c'est dommage, elle qui aime tellement voir les enfants heureux.

Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir remarqué son absence, le regard de Godric reste fixé sur la porte, attendant un miracle, tout comme celui de Salzar.

…..…..…...

GODRIC

Après l'annonce, l'effervescence s'empare du château. Après avoir consulté les professeurs, nous décidons de ne pas donner des cours demain. De toute manière, les enfants seront trop excités pour réussir à apprendre quoi que ce soit. Les filles nous chargent, Salzar et moi de trouver un petit cadeau pour chacun des enfants. Après tout, comme l'a souligné Anselme, c'est presque Noël. Armés d'un stock de graviers et de débris, nous nous attelons à la tâche, métamorphosant tous ces objets en petites peluches, en plumes de couleurs, en poupées et en une foultitude de petits jouets et objets du quotidien. Nous répartissons ensuite les cadeaux, trouvant celui qui correspond le plus à chacun de nos petits protégés. Pour les professeurs, nous décidons de leur aménager un espace où ils pourront se détendre. Et comme à chaque fois que nous touchons les murs de son école, notre petit dragon arrive à toute vitesse, grappille quelques chatouilles puis repart.

Nous allons tous deux nous coucher, épuisés par ces heures de métamorphose. Je m'effondre sur mon lit après une petite pensée pour Elyzabel.

…..…...

ROWENA

Mais quelle idée ce bal ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je suis assise dans ce fauteuil, métamorphosant haillons en robes de bal et bouts de ficelles en rubans dorés. Heureusement, quelques uns des élèves les plus âgés viennent nous aider et nous allons pouvoir enfin aller décorer la grande salle. Je me souviens alors des plus belles salles de bal que j'ai visité quand mon père cherchait à me marier. Une princesse viking sait même danser, ma mère me l'a assez répété. Helga à mes côtés, je me sens prête à faire des merveilles. D'un regard, nous donnons le signal du départ et des rubans colorés sortent sans discontinuer de nos baguettes. Les tables sont habillées de grandes nappes blanches, ornées de candélabres et d'une vaisselle de luxe. La magie permet de faire ce qu'on veut et nous sommes les deux magiciennes les plus puissantes de notre époque parait-il. Après avoir fermé les portes de la grande salle et les avoir scellées, nous allons nous coucher, épuisées.

….….…...

ELYZABEL

Après avoir quitté Godric, je me suis enfoncée dans la forêt, de plus en plus, traversant des taillis que je n'avais encore jamais exploré. Les animaux sont eux aussi perdus depuis la mort de Sarkl et Fürg. Certains me fuient, ne sachant pas vraiment quel rôle j'ai joué dans la mort de leurs meneurs. Après tout, ils passaient une grande partie de leur temps à enseigner à Poudlard, délaissant quelque peu la compagnie des animaux. La plupart pourtant ne me tienne pas rigueur et viennent vers moi, font quelques pas avec moi puis retournent vers leur famille, leur terrier, me laissant avec ma peine. Je m'enfonce encore plus dans la forêt, tellement que je passe outre la limite du domaine de Poudlard. Le manque que je ressens s'ajoute à celui qui m'étreint déjà le cœur et je m'effondre en pleurs au pied d'un arbre.

Je me relève quand je sens l'humidité de la nuit imprégner mes vêtements. Je ne connais pas cette partie de la forêt mais je m'enfonce dans le noir. Je me sens mieux lorsque je rejoins la limite de Poudlard. Même ma peine d'avoir perdu mes amis semble moins lourde à porter. Comme ils me l'ont dit, ils avaient fait leur temps, ils sont partis heureux d'avoir contribués à cette grande œuvre qu'est notre école. Je retourne alors vers le château. Je sais qu'il y a là bas des gens qui m'aiment, qui s'inquiètent pour moi.

J'ai dû me tromper de direction car je ressens à nouveau la morsure du manque. Je suis ressortie de Poudlard. J'ai beau lever la tête, aucune étoile ne perce la canopée. Je sors alors ma baguette pour tenter de me repérer. « Lumos » J'avance vers ce qui me semble être l'est, la direction du château. Il y a une lueur au loin, je m'en écarte prudemment, ce n'est pas le château, c'est sûrement une ferme. Le souvenir de ma Grand-mère se tordant de douleur sur son bûcher me revient avec force en mémoire. Je me retourne pour retourner sous le couvert des arbres et un homme me fais face, m'assomme d'un coup de gourdin.


	14. La fin d'une époque

_Où l'on sort un peu de Poudlard,_

_Où une grande magie est à l'œuvre,_

_Où un grand sacrifice nous sauvera tous_

_

* * *

_**ATTENTION, SCENES VIOLENTES DANS CE CHAPITRE**

* * *

Bien sur, je ne possède rien de tout cela

Navrée de vous avoir fait attendre

Bonne lecture

**14. La fin d'une époque **

HELGA

Les enfants, tous parés de vêtements colorés et chatoyants, virevoltent, dansent, courent et jouent dans la grande salle qui étincelle comme jamais. Un immense sapin orné de milliers de bougies trône au milieu de la pièce. Tous viennent nous voir, nous remercier pour cette magnifique fête. Nous trônons nous aussi, assis sur l'estrade dans nos hauts fauteuils ornés. Pourtant, aucun de nous ne savoure pleinement la fête, notre esprit préoccupé par le sort d'Elyzabel. Nous avons fait tout ça pour elle, pour lui redonner le sourire, lui rappeler notre rêve, celui de tous ces enfants heureux. Elle est encore absente, certainement à marcher dans la forêt. Un seul regard vers mes amis suffit, ils sont dans le même état que moi. D'un commun accord, nous nous éclipsons discrètement, laissant la fête se dérouler sans nous.

« Ça ne peux plus durer, s'emporte Salzar, il faut faire quelque chose, elle n'est plus elle-même depuis quelques temps. On ne la voit plus, elle ne s'intéresse plus aux enfants, plus rien n'a d'intérêt à ses yeux, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser comme ça. Sans elle, cette école n'existerait pas !

- Nous savons tout cela mon ami, lui répond tristement Rowena, mais tu sais comme moi qu'il faut la laisser faire son deuil, que veux tu faire ? L'enfermer ? Se serait la tuer à coup sûr ! Laissons-lui encore quelques mois, le temps qu'elle se remette.

- Mais pour ce soir, je voudrais tant qu'elle soit là, » soupire Godric qui se sent particulièrement impuissant depuis la mort des sangliers. Je le prends dans mes bras pour le consoler. Nous partons à sa recherche.

…...

SALZAR

Accompagnés d'un fléreur, nous suivons la piste d'Elyzabel à travers la forêt. Ses pas nous conduisent plus profondément que jamais dans la pénombre du sous-bois. Soudain, nous ressentons comme un grand coup de poignard en plein cœur. Ainsi c'est ça la douleur dont nous parlais Godric, nous ne pouvons plus sortir de Poudlard, c'est ainsi. Nous sommes inquiets, et si Elyzabel était partie ? Que deviendrait l'école sans elle ?

Le fléreur tire sur sa laisse et nous ramène dans l'enceinte. Ouf, nous respirons plus profondément, savourant notre intégrité retrouvée. Mais peu de temps après nous ressentons à nouveau la profonde sensation d'arrachement qui nous oppresse. Et cette fois-ci, le fléreur ne semble pas décidé à retourner vers l'école, il s'élance vers une ferme. Je trébuche sur quelque chose, me penche et ramasse la baguette d'Elyzabel. Nous nous précipitons à la suite de l'animal, sans sa baguette, Elyzabel est en danger.

…...

GODRIC

Le fléreur contourne la ferme et commence à gratter la porte d'une grange. Nous armons nos baguettes, Rowena et moi sortons nos épées.

A l'intérieur, nous voyons un moldu, un immonde moldu penché au-dessus de ma chère petite sœur, lui faisant subir sa soif de sexe et de domination. Elyzabel, sonnée par la sensation d'oppression due à l'éloignement du château et par le coup qu'elle a reçu sur la tête, ne réagit pas, ne se défend pas.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, je vois Salzar s'élancer vers le moldu, une haine féroce dans les yeux. Il se jette sur l'homme, porté par sa seule rage, ne pensant même pas à lui jeter un sort. Sous nos yeux, il tue l'homme à mains nues. C'est seulement à ce moment là que nous remarquons les autres moldus qui assistaient au spectacle. Rien ne les protège de la rage de Salzar. Il les découpe, leur faisant sentir au centuple la douleur de ma sœur.

Helga et Rowena se sont approchées d'elle pour l'entourer et la soutenir. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour passer ma haine.

…...

ROWENA

Du sang coule le long de ses jambes. Voir ma petite sœur de cœur dans cet état me déchire les entrailles. Je regarde Salzar détruire ces hommes et regrette qu'ils ne puissent pas mourir une seconde fois, pour que je puisse moi aussi passer ma rage. En attendant, je prends Elyzabel dans mes bras, me forçant à chasser ma haine pour l'entourer de tout mon amour. Helga est à côté de moi et commence à la soigner.

A présent que l'adrénaline et la rage s'estompent, nous ressentons pleinement le mal-être de l'éloignement de notre cher château. Je prends Elyzabel dans mes bras et la ramène jusqu'en notre demeure. Elle pleure doucement, ne laissant ni Godric ni Salzar s'approcher. Même s'ils en sont blessés, ils s'éloignent.

Quand nous arrivons au château, la fête bat son plein. Toute cette joie et tout ce bruit nous semblent incongrus, malvenus. Heureusement, nous ne croisons personne dans les couloirs menant à l'infirmerie. Je la dépose délicatement dans la petite chambre qui a vu naître tous les enfants de Poudlard. Helga se précipite déjà vers ses placards et ses potions, apportant tout le soin qu'elle peut à Elyzabel.

Godric et Salzar attendent dehors.

…...

SALZAR

« Alors c'est Elle n'est-ce pas ? me demande Godric

- Que veux-tu dire mon frère ?

- Tu m'as parlé il y a quelques temps de la femme avec qui tu aurais des enfants, c'est Elyzabel n'est-ce pas ? »

A ces mots, je m'effondre, mon désespoir me coupe le souffle, m'oppresse, je voudrais tant pouvoir l'aider, la protéger, lui redonner cette innocence et cette joie de vivre qui me plaisait tant.

« Je… merci, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, ce que j'aurais du faire. Je ne suis plus capable de la réconforter ni de la protéger. Je suis heureux que ce soit toi qui assure ce rôle maintenant. » Rajoute Godric. Je le regarde, lui aussi semble mal. Il pense avoir échoué pour préserver sa sœur. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire :

« Non, je voudrais surtout être inutile, qu'elle n'ai besoin de personne pour la protéger, pour la consoler. Et même sans cela, elle aura toujours besoin de quelqu'un qui l'aime. »

Il me regarde avec un pauvre sourire que je lui rends.

…...

ROWENA

Au moment où je voulais sortir de la pièce, j'ai entendu Godric et Salzar parler, sentant que ce moment pouvait être important, j'ai suspendu mon mouvement et entendu malgré moi la conversation. C'est donc elle que Salzar aime depuis tout ce temps. Un faible sourire illumine mes lèvres. Salzar sera le meilleur moyen de la ramener parmi nous et de lui redonner un peu de joie.

Je sors alors de la pièce et annonce à mes deux frères qu'elle va mieux et qu'elle dort. Maintenant le plus dur reste à faire. Nous redescendons tous les trois, pour participer à la fête, pour montrer aux enfants que tout va bien, même si le cœur n'y est pas.

…...

HELGA

Voilà trois jours que nous avons trouvé Elyzabel dans la ferme. Salzar et Godric y sont retournés trois fois pour incendier et détruire tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, tentant ainsi de passer leur rage. Nous n'avons rien dit aux élèves, nous ne voulons pas les inquiéter.

Elyzabel passe beaucoup de temps à dormir. Je sais qu'elle se lève seulement quand je ne suis pas là. Après une telle expérience, je ne sais pas comment faire pour l'aider, alors je la laisse, je sais qu'elle trouvera elle-même la voie de sa guérison.

Ce matin, je me dirige vers l'infirmerie après avoir pris mon petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Deux élèves sont venus me voir, ils habitent à côté de Salzar mais ils voudraient changer, Salzar leur fait peur. Je les rassure, Salzar va mal en ce moment mais ça ira mieux.

Arrivée dans la petite pièce au fond de l'infirmerie, je vois qu'Elyzabel est debout, habillée, lavée. Elle m'attendait.

« Bonjour Helga, me dit-elle d'une voix si douce que je doit tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre, je vais beaucoup mieux, merci de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. J'aimerais faire un tour dans la forêt, peux-tu demander à Rowena si elle veut bien venir avec moi ? »

Son ton formel me blesse. Elle ne nous fait plus confiance. Tout dans son attitude montre sa détermination mais aussi sa peur d'être rejetée. Je prends ma voix la plus tendre, pour lui montrer tout mon amour pour elle.

« Je vais juste t'examiner, ensuite tu pourras y aller. Mais s'il te plait, ne reste pas toute seule, nous avons tous besoin de toi. »

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux surpris, étonnée de voir que quelqu'un semble s'intéresser à elle malgré ce qui lui est arrivé. Elle se détend un peu et me laisse l'examiner sans problème.

…...

ELYZABEL

Rowena est venue me chercher pour m'accompagner dans la forêt. J'ai peur d'y aller toute seule. Nous prenons le chemin le plus court qui mène à la grande clairière. En passant devant mes deux amis, pétrifiés sur leur pilier, je repense à leurs dernières paroles : « nous avons fait notre temps, vous n'avez plus besoin de nous ». Je médite sur ces deux phrases et ne me rends même pas compte que nous sommes arrivées. Rowena me secoue le bras :

« On y est petite sœur, tes amis sont même là pour toi »

Je regarde autour de moi, il y a quelques écureuils craintifs mais présents, une licorne et un phénix. Rowena a un bras autour de mes épaules et elle me dit :

« Tu sais petite sœur, nous sommes inquiets pour toi depuis quelques temps. Tu n'es plus à l'école, tu ne t'occupes plus des enfants, tu passes de plus en plus de temps à fuir tout le monde. Tes amis n'auraient pas voulu ça, ils savaient à quel point Poudlard a besoin de toi. »

C'est à ce moment là que je réalise pleinement ce qui me trotte dans la tête depuis tout à l'heure.

« Non Rowena, Poudlard n'a pas besoin de moi, moi j'ai besoin de Poudlard mais l'école n'as plus besoin de nous pour fonctionner, nous sommes déjà le passé Rowena, les enfants sont l'avenir de cette école. »

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux, elle aussi. Je sais que j'ai raison, elle aussi. Nous ne devons pas rester ici, nous ne devons pas rester sous peine d'entrer dans l'histoire, de devenir, malgré nous, des icônes. Si nous restons, je pressens que l'école s'effondrera. L'école doit rester dans l'histoire, pas ses fondateurs. Je le sais à présent, Rowena ne le sait pas encore, elle ne le saura peut être jamais. Je regarde le phénix, le seul animal à être resté avec nous jusqu'ici. Il me comprend, lui sait que j'ai raison.

Il chante, il m'aime, il sait ce qu'il faut faire. Alors, à mesure que je le regarde, qu'il chante et que la lumière s'intensifie, je me sens fondre, couler. Je ferme les yeux et sens mes paupières dégouliner le long de mes yeux. Rowena m'appelle, elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Je n'ai plus peur moi. Alors j'ouvre les yeux pour la rassurer. Ma vision est trouble, étrange, comme obscurcie par un voile doré. J'agite une main et sens la résistance que mes plumes offrent à l'air. Je m'adresse à Rowena et ma voix est plus mélodieuse, plus magique. "Ne t'en fait pas ma sœur, je vais bien, je vais mieux. Je sais à présent que j'ai fait le bon choix, rejoint moi, il faut que Poudlard nous oublie. Allons trouver Salzar, Helga et Godric, nous devons partir."

Je retourne vers le château, Rowena me suis mécaniquement, je sais qu'elle n'arrive pas à y croire.

…...

SALZAR

Je suis resté à la porte, j'attends le retour d'Elyzabel et de Rowena. Je ne voudrais plus la laisser seule un seul instant si elle le voulait bien. Godric vient me rejoindre, lui aussi est inquiet, et voudrait pouvoir faire plus.

Rowena revient, précédée par un phénix. Le phénix a l'air heureux et guilleret et chante à tue-tête. Rowena par contre à l'air accablée. Où est encore passée ma douce Elyzabel ?

« Ne posez pas de question s'il vous plait, allez chercher Helga, nous devons parler » nous ordonne Rowena.

…...

HELGA

Je regarde autour de moi, dans la pièce qui nous a toujours servie de lieu de détente et de réunion. Je pose mes yeux partout, sauf sur l'oiseau d'or. Je vais me mettre à pleurer si je la regarde.

« … et à ce moment-là tu étais un oiseau ? » lui demande encore Godric, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Sa voix mélodieuse et sucrée me fait à chaque fois l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Nous avons perdu notre petite sœur. Elle n'est pas encore partie mais bientôt elle ne sera plus là, partie dans des sphères supérieures.

Je sais en nous regardant qu'aucun de nous n'aura la force d'esprit de partir, de renoncer à une gloire éternelle, d'abandonner nos élèves à des gens presque inconnus.

Elyzabel nous regarde, peinée, elle voudrait que nous comprenions, que nous la suivions, elle sait qu'elle a raison et elle voit déjà notre beau rêve s'effondrer. Elle essaye encore de nous convaincre de sa belle voix, ses yeux ruisselant de larmes.

Elle semble enfin se rendre compte que nous ne changerons pas d'avis. Salzar semble prêt à la suivre au bout du monde mais déjà elle ne le regarde plus, déçue par notre égoïsme. Elle s'apprête alors à s'envoler par la fenêtre, à nous quitter pour toujours et nous demande avant de s'élancer

« Que vous soyez égoïstes, cela vous regarde. Mais je veux qu'on m'oublie, que plus personne ne sache qui je suis. Brûlez toutes les peintures où j'apparais, interdisez à tous les élèves de prononcer mon nom, oubliez-moi, qu'au moins l'un des fondateurs puisse sauver Poudlard » finit-elle en s'envolant. Nous la regardons partir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit qu'un point dans le ciel et même après. Nos larmes n'arrêtent plus de couler. Je voudrais hurler ma peine au monde entier, mais tous doivent l'oublier. Rowena a créé un sort d'amnésie il y a trois ans, nous décidons de l'utiliser sur les élèves, Rowena s'en occupera au repas. Salzar est chargé de détruire les tableaux, il y en a trois, le grand où nous sommes tous les cinq et qui orne la grande salle, celui qui est devant la chambre d'Elyzabel et celui que Castille lui avait offert pour la remercier de lui avoir appris comment animer ses tableaux.

Godric et moi allons prévenir nos anciens élèves, je cherche une potion qui aurait les mêmes effets que le sortilège de Rowena.

…...

SALZAR

Je ne laisserais à personne le soin de détruire ces images de ma douce. Je voudrais tant la revoir encore une fois, lui dire enfin ce que je ressens pour elle. Je décroche les trois tableaux et les emmènent dans ma chambre. Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour me résigner à ça. Les tableaux, animés, me ramènent chaque fois vers ma belle, me rappellent qu'elle est partie, qu'elle ne reviendra pas.

Puis un jour le tableau me parle :

« Salzar, tu dois détruire ces toiles, tu dois m'oublier toi aussi.

- Mais j'aimerais tellement te revoir, te toucher, te prendre dans mes bras. Je ne t'ai jamais dit à quel point je t'aimais, tu es tout pour moi, je ne suis plus rien maintenant.

- Je sais Salzar, je sais à quel point tu m'aimes, moi aussi je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé, simplement, nous ne sommes pas fait pour vivre ensemble, pas dans ce monde.

- Je voudrais au moins garder celui où nous sommes tous les cinq. Nous étions si heureux ce jour-là.

- Tu ne devrais pas Salzar, mais si tu y tiens, garde-le à l'abri du monde entier, dans un endroit où tu seras le seul à accéder. Toi et tes frères : ne garde pas tout pour toi. Je vivrais encore un peu avec vous, je ne suis pas morte Salzar, tu le sais bien.

- Je t'aime ma douce, adieu, dis-je en incendiant le premier tableau, adieu ma mie, je répète en incendiant le second, je t'aimerais toujours », termine-je en regardant le dernier.

J'appelle le dragon pour qu'il m'aide. Lui aussi est sensible à l'atmosphère mélancolique qui nous habite. Les élèves ne se souviennent plus de la manière dont le château s'est élevé. Rowena a été obligée de supprimer énormément de leurs souvenirs pour qu'ils oublient Elyzabel. Ils ne savent plus qui est ce dragon et ce que nous lui devons. Seul Peeves semble avoir quelques souvenirs. Sa magie est trop liée à celle du dragon pour que le sort soit pleinement efficace. Nous lui avons demandé de ne rien dire. Il comprend.

Le dragon accourt à ma requête. Il voit le tableau et sait ce que je vais lui demander. Une nouvelle pièce apparait dans la dernière tour, il nous connait, il ne laissera rentrer que nous. C'est le plus sûr des mots de passe. Je vais chercher mon frère et mes sœurs et nous restons plusieurs heures à discuter avec Elyzabel.

Elle nous a raconté. Elle est partie loin du château, pour pouvoir nous pardonner et parce qu'elle a une mission. Ses pouvoirs, mêlés à ceux du phénix, sont de plus en plus grands. Elle nous apprend des sorts. Puis elle s'en va. Nous laissant tristes et seuls devant un tableau qui nous semble bien vide maintenant que nous n'y voyons que notre reflet.

…...

ROWENA

Nous passons tous beaucoup de temps dans 'la pièce au tableau' ainsi que nous l'avons nommée. Elyzabel n'est pas toujours là mais ça nous réconforte. Nous délaissons de plus en plus les élèves, les laissant aux soins des professeurs que nous avons recrutés. Ils sont beaucoup plus savants que nous, nous sommes dépassés. Nous sommes le passé me disait Elyzabel, je le ressens de plus en plus cruellement tout les jours. Je me plonge dans mes études pour tenter de penser à autre chose. Sans Elyzabel, nous n'avons plus goût à rien. Une seule chose me fait tenir debout, je ne sais toujours pas comment voler. Je cherche par tous les moyens possibles un moyen pour m'élever. J'essaye des potions avec Helga, des sorts avec Salzar et avec Godric, nous cherchons des solutions mécaniques, fabriquant de grandes ailes enchantées, qui devraient me permettre de voler. Nous n'avons rien trouvé. Quand je repense à ce jour, je ressens une pointe de jalousie, Elle a réussi à voler, c'était mon rêve ! Je sais qu'un jour je lui demanderais.

…...

GODRIC

J'ai du mal à rester ici, chaque pierre me rappelle ma petite sœur, me souffle son image, résonne de l'écho de sa voix. Je me reproche chaque jour de ne pas avoir été suffisamment là pour elle. Chaque jour, je me fustige de n'avoir pas été la voir, d'avoir craint qu'elle me rejette. Je n'ai pas eu le courage d'aller voir ma sœur, j'ai laissé d'autres que moi s'occuper d'elle. Je ne supporte plus ma couardise et reproche aux autres toutes leurs lâchetés et leur manque de franchise. Je me plonge dans mes études, comme mes amis. Rowena veut toujours voler, mettre un terme à son projet. Helga recommence à s'occuper des plus jeunes mais invente sans cesse de nouvelles potions, toujours plus complexes. Salzar lui, étudie la magie, il veut retrouver tous les sorciers, tous les enfants de moldus, ne laisser plus un seul de ces innocents périr sur un bûcher. Quand à moi, je me contente d'ensorceler des objets, qui s'agitent autour de moi, pour tenter de combler le vide qui m'habite.

Je me promène aussi beaucoup dans le parc du château et dans la forêt, espérant entendre un écho de sa voix. Les animaux aussi sont égarés, certains sont partis, d'autres s'enterrent toujours plus profondément dans la forêt. Seul un griffon accepte de me laisser approcher. Je ressens un grand attachement pour lui, il me semble être le seul lien entre ma sœur et moi. Je pense qu'une de ses plumes est dans ma baguette.

Chaque jour ma lassitude et ma mélancolie augmente. Je suis de plus en plus exigent envers mes élèves. Je leur impose souvent des épreuves très dures, presque impossibles, juste pour me rassurer, me dire que je ne suis pas seul à échouer. Rowena, Helga et Salzar m'ont interdit d'enseigner après qu'un élève soit mort en combattant contre moi. Je suis maudit. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici et je ne peux pas partir. Les seuls instants de répits sont ceux que je passe dehors avec mon griffon.

Le coucher de soleil est encore plus rouge que d'habitude et le griffon se détache parfaitement. Silhouette d'or sur fond rouge. Les yeux perdus dans les nuances du plumage de mon compagnon, je me sens à mon tour fondre comme une bougie. Je sais déjà ce qu'il m'arrive, Elyzabel nous ayant raconté en détail le phénomène. Je fais bouger tous mes muscles, expérimentant ma nouvelle forme. Je m'élève alors dans les airs, goutant ainsi une nouvelle sensation, mélange de liberté et de vertige.

…...

ROWENA

Nous sommes plus que trois. Godric a suivi les traces de sa sœur, devenant un magnifique griffon d'or. Il me permet régulièrement de monter sur son dos pour m'envoler et ressentir à nouveau cette grisante sensation de vol. Il a totalement délaissé ses fonctions dans l'école. Les élèves sont même soulagés de son absence. Il faut dire qu'il était devenu tyrannique. Pour ma part, j'ai peur de les surcharger de travail malheureusement. Il y a tant à découvrir. La magie est presque neuve, immaculée. Tant de sorts, de possibilités, d'opportunités sont encore inconnues. Et il me reste si peu de temps. Je sens déjà une certaine langueur m'envahir au sein de l'école. Je ne me sens moi-même que lorsque je vole, avec Godric ou avec mon faucon. Je sais ce qu'il m'attend. J'en ai parlé avec Godric, nous en avons parlé avec Helga et Salzar. Je sais que je suis la prochaine. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser ma baguette. Il n'est pas rare que je ne puisse jeter aucun sort.

A présent, j'ai passé le flambeau. Je n'assure plus aucun cours, ça ne m'intéresse plus. Je passe la moitié de mon temps le nez dans d'obscurs grimoires. L'autre moitié, je la passe dans les airs. C'est un jour de pleine lune que je me transforme. Enfin, je peux voler. Enfin, j'ai réalisé mon rêve. Je sais qu'Helga, Godric et Salzar me manqueront mais je dois découvrir le monde à tire-d'aile. Je m'éloigne du château. En dehors des limites, le sentiment d'oppression a presque disparu. Sous cette forme, je peux partir.

…...

HELGA

Je sentais depuis quelques temps que Rowena allait s'envoler comme elle l'a toujours voulu. Les fondateurs s'envolent un à un. Salzar s'enfonce de plus en plus dans ses recherches. Il tente de noyer son chagrin dans le travail, d'oublier un peu sa belle. Toutes les pauses qu'il s'accorde, il les passe dans la pièce au tableau. Elyzabel ne vient plus. Elle sait qu'il ne faut pas encourager Salzar. Alors celui-ci s'enfonce de plus en plus dans son travail, il creuse toujours plus profondément dans la magie et ses origines.

J'essaye de l'avertir. Je sais qu'il va se perdre dans des voies noires de la magie. Je voudrais au moins pouvoir le sauver.

Yan et Helen sont à présent à la tête de l'école. Ils nous ont succédés sans à-coup, naturellement. Peeves grandit vite. Le sang de l'école coule dans ses veines, sa magie est puissante. Pourtant, il reste un gentil garçon, blagueur. Il sera, pour nous les fondateurs, le premier et le seul de nos petits-enfants. Nous avons tout donné pour cette école, elle restera notre enfant, pour toujours.

Moi aussi, je sens que ma place m'échappe. Je ne donne plus de cours depuis des années. Les jeunes enfants sont maintenant sous la garde d'autres, devenus grand. Un village se construit petit à petit à la sortie du parc, après le portail aux sangliers. Je règle les derniers détails, je sais moi aussi que mon temps est compté.

Castille parsème le château de ses tableaux. Je lui en emprunte quelques-uns pour masquer des pièces qui doivent rester cachées. Le dragon continue à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, bien souvent accompagné de Peeves. Je fais tout pour les brider mais l'école a trop besoin d'eux. Mon dernier acte, avant de m'effacer est l'aménagement des cuisines. Bientôt, des elfes de maison s'occuperont des tâches domestiques.

C'est en me promenant dans mon jardin d'herbes que je rencontre mon destin. Un blaireau noir rayé de gris me fait face. Je lance un dernier regard vers le château, mon œuvre, notre œuvre, avant de me fondre en lui. Mes pattes me démangent, j'ai faim. Je me dirige vers les cuisines.

…...

SALZAR

Pourquoi es-tu partie ma douce ? Nous aurions pu être si heureux.

Moi qui naguère adorais cette école, voilà qu'à présent je la hais. Elle m'a volé la femme que j'aime. Elle nous a volé notre avenir. Tous ces murs m'oppressent, m'enferment dans mes souvenirs. Je sais que je ne peux m'en aller. Les enfants m'insupportent et leur joie me blesse. Je n'ai plus rien. Je ne vois plus rien, que ton image sur cette toile. Ne m'abandonne pas !

Ces mots sont les derniers que j'ai dits sous forme humaine.

* * *

Quelques années plus tard

* * *

HELGA

J'erre souvent dans le château, côtoyant les élèves, les aidant quand ils en ont besoin. Je suis la seule. Rowena n'est jamais revenue. Salzar reste seul dans ses cachots et Godric erre entre les arbres. Je continue à m'intéresser à l'école, à ses évolutions. Elle devient de plus en plus formelle. Je lis beaucoup, quand les élèves ne peuvent me voir.

Un nouveau livre a été édité en de nombreux exemplaires : La geste des Fondateurs et de Poudlard.

D'après ce livre, nous n'étions que quatre. Selon le souhait d'Elyzabel, son nom n'est cité nulle part. Aucun détail sur la création de l'école n'est évoqué. C'est une jolie histoire romancée dans laquelle nous nous sommes quittés fâchés, Salzar et Godric se battant à mort. L'histoire ne devait pas être suffisamment triste pour que son auteur estime devoir rajouter ce chapitre. Quelle ineptie ! Je déchire l'ouvrage de mes griffes, espérant qu'un jour la vérité soit rétablie.


	15. Le veilleur

Voici enfin le dernier chapitre de mon histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

_Où les héros faiblissent._

_Où une seule pourra les sauver._

_Où les vestiges des origines sont détruits pour le plus grand bien._

**15. Le veilleur**

ELYZABEL

A présent, l'histoire est écrite. Poudlard, l'école des quatre fondateurs. Les quatre maisons, du nom de mes amis. J'ai tout fait pour les en empêcher. Je les observe, ne pouvant jamais laisser mon école seule trop longtemps. Je sais leur peine, mais je sais aussi que j'ai raison.

Yan est le premier directeur de l'école. Mes frères et sœurs s'effacent, laissant la place aux plus jeunes, aux enfants. Pourtant, ils restent là, sous leurs formes animales. Les plus vieux élèves savent encore qui ils sont mais bientôt ils seront anonymes, de simples animaux errants dans Poudlard.

Rowena est revenue et a installé son aire en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Godric le griffon rode aux abords de la forêt interdite, Helga s'est installée dans les cuisines, avec les elfes de maison, veillant à ce que tout soit parfait. Salzar quant à lui reste enfermé dans ses sous-sols, n'en sortant que pour aller dans la salle au tableau, pour voir mon visage.

Les quatre fondateurs de l'école ont tout abandonné pour elle. Aucun n'a pris le temps de former une famille. Les fondateurs resteront des personnages uniques dans l'histoire du monde magique.

* * *

ELYZABEL

14 août 1112.

Je sens mes entrailles se serrer, se contracter. Poudlard m'appelle, on a besoin de moi. Je sors de la léthargie pour rejoindre le lieu où j'ai vécu. A présent, il n'y a plus d'enfants de moins de 11 ans. Les plus jeunes sont hébergés dans le village qui s'est construit à l'ouest du château. Les professeurs sont très nombreux, je n'en connais pas la moitié. Un tour à la bibliothèque me permet de constater une augmentation spectaculaire du nombre de livres. Combien d'élèves parcourent le monde pour nous amener toutes ces connaissances ?

Yan et Helen ont laissé leur place. Ils se sont installés dans une maisonnette à l'est du lac. Eux aussi se répugnent à quitter l'école. L'âge ne leur a pas fait de cadeau et ils sortent très peu. Le directeur est un grand homme brun, sévère et intransigeant.

Peeves est à présent un vieil homme. Son corps est usé par la grande magie qu'il a contenu toute sa vie. Il dort à l'infirmerie, atteint d'une maladie incurable. Ma présence, si elle le réconforte, lui donne peu d'espoir. Il sait que sa fin est venue. Le dragon ne le lâche pas d'une semelle, étonné de voir l'état dans lequel est son partenaire de jeu. Perchée sur le montant du lit, j'assiste à un phénomène qu'aucun de nous n'avait prévu. Je vois peu à peu le corps de l'homme s'estomper et le corps du dragon se transformer. Bientôt ils ne forment plus qu'un. Un étrange fantôme se tient devant moi et me présente ses respects. L'âme du château est à présent bien protégée sous l'apparence de son ami.

J'avertis le directeur du statut de ce nouvel habitant. Il ne semble me croire qu'à moitié mais préfère ne pas le chasser, craignant l'effondrement de l'école. Il inclut cette clause dans le livre qu'il est en train d'écrire : 'Le guide de Poudlard, à l'attention de tous les directeurs'. C'est un homme pragmatique et vaniteux mais il reste compétent.

Je m'en vais rassurée. L'école est sauve.

* * *

ELYZABEL

23 mars 1248

A nouveau, je ressens un appel de l'école. Comme la première fois, je perçois la souffrance des murs et la douleur de la magie. Il va se passer quelque chose de grave. La volonté du château m'extirpe de la grotte où je m'étais réfugiée. Les hautes tours défilent sous mes ailes. Rien ne semble avoir changé depuis le temps que je ne suis pas venue. Puis des détails incongrus me sautent aux yeux. Le jardin d'Helga a disparu, remplacé par un pré où sont plantés six hauts mâts. Je survole cet endroit mais n'arrive pas à en découvrir l'usage.

Je me dirige vers la forêt pour voir mon frère. Je sais que sa tanière est dans une clairière profondément enfoncée entre les arbres. La compagnie des vivants lui était de plus en plus pénible alors il a choisi de s'éloigner. Pourtant, de nombreux élèves s'aventurent sous les frondaisons pour tenter de le retrouver. Des cris, des cors et des appels résonnent sous les arbres. Je m'approche, tentant de deviner ce qui les amène.

« Il paiera pour ce qu'il a fait. Ce n'est qu'un animal, il n'avait pas le droit. » Dit un élève à un autre, qui acquiesce.

Plus loin, un autre élève s'emporte :

« Dans quel monde sommes-nous, les animaux ont plus de droits que le moindre d'entre nous ? Ca ne se passera pas comme ça ! »

Partout, les mêmes cris d'indignation. Je continue à les suivre jusqu'au domaine de mon frère. Une pile de cadavres bouche l'entrée de la grotte. Qu'a-t-il fait ?

Je survole les élèves, les dépasse et rejoins mon frère. Il ne me reconnait pas au premier abord puis semble s'éveiller d'un long sommeil et me regarde d'un œil hagard.

« Mais qu'as-tu fait ? Pourquoi toute cette violence, ces morts ?

- Petite sœur ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

- Qui sont ces gens que tu as tués ? Il y a dix corps devant l'entrée de cette grotte. Qu'ont-ils fait pour mériter un tel traitement ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, me répond Godric, cachant sa tête entre ses pattes. Je crois qu'ils sont venus me voir, qu'ils voulaient me chasser de l'école, ils disaient que cette école n'était pas pour les bêtes comme moi, que je devais partir ou mourir. A ce moment-là, j'ai perdu le contrôle. Le griffon a pris le dessus et je ne me souviens de rien jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jusqu'à ce que tu me réveilles. »

Je regarde mon frère, effarée par son récit. Que s'est-il passé dans notre école pour que des élèves soient si intolérants. Godric est rongé par le remord. Il veut sortir pour voir le désastre. Toute mon autorité suffit à peine à le contenir. J'ai beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne vois aucune solution. Les élèves ont soif de sang pour venger leurs amis. Si Godric s'enfuit, ils le pourchasseront. Et si je l'emmène, ils se vengeront sur les autres occupants du domaine.

« Godric, mon frère, tu dois te battre, je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Les élèves arrivent pour réclamer le prix du sang versé. Je t'aiderais.

- Non petite sœur, nous n'avons pas créé Poudlard pour cela. Tous les étudiants sont nos enfants. Je ne veux plus jamais verser le sang de l'un d'entre eux. Aujourd'hui, je pourrais les battre, mais à quel prix ? Et demain, combien en tuerais-je dans un autre accès de folie ? Je dois me rendre à mon destin, petite sœur. Je t'aime, n'en doute jamais, mais ma place n'est plus ici. »

Avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il s'est enfui et posté en face des élèves enragés. Ivres de colère, ils ne remarquent même pas que leur cible reste immobile. Ils s'acharnent sur lui, le lacérant de toutes les manières possibles, lui infligeant les pires douleurs. Merlin que les temps ont changé. Quels sont tous ces sorts horribles, destinés à faire souffrir ?

Son agonie est longue et douloureuse. Mes larmes coulent mais restent sans effet sur les blessures. Je chante mon désespoir au vent d'est et au vent du nord. Rowena, Salzar et Helga sont apparus à mes côtés et pleurent eux aussi la perte d'un frère. Nos voix s'élèvent ensemble pour chanter ses louanges. Mon frère mourra entouré d'amour.

Il me reste une mission à accomplir malgré ma douleur. Comment l'intolérance et la haine ont-ils pu à ce point assombrir la magie ? Le directeur de cette époque est un petit homme insignifiant. Il n'a aucune autorité et est totalement sous la coupe de sa mère qui habite avec lui. Cette femme aigrie distille son venin dans toute l'école, semant discorde et suspicion.

Le fonctionnement a changé. Les élèves n'ont plus cours tous ensemble. Ils sont classés par maison, du nom de mes frères et sœurs. Les élèves qui ont tué mon frère étaient de la maison de Rowena. La mère du directeur a exacerbé les rivalités entre les élèves, divisant les classes pour mieux les contrôler. Les élèves de ma sœur sont à présent persuadés de leur supériorité sur les autres espèces et sur les autres hommes.

Les élèves de Godric sont fidèles à ce qu'il était devenu. Ils sont intransigeants, fiers et bornés. La mise à mort de leur emblème par les élèves d'une autre maison leur fait bouillir le sang. Bientôt la haine va résonner entre les murs de l'école.

Les élèves de Salzar restent au sous-sol. Dans leurs quartiers, des paroles déplaisantes planent. Les mots _sang-purs_ et _sang-de-bourbe_ résonnent. Le racisme est palpable. Ce sont tous les descendants de nos premiers élèves, ceux que nous avons élevés comme nos enfants. A présent, ils revendiquent ce fait comme un statut, une marque de supériorité.

Quant aux élèves d'Helga, ils sont les seuls à se souvenir plus ou moins de l'esprit de l'école. Ils sont les seuls à prôner l'égalité et la tolérance entre les élèves. Je crains qu'ils ne soient bientôt écrasés par les rivalités existant déjà dans notre école.

La situation me semble catastrophique. J'ai du mal à croire qu'on en soit arrivés là aussi rapidement. L'histoire a été réécrite. Godric et Salzar se battant à mort, Salzar pratiquant la magie noire et attaquant sa chère école. Inepties ! Et mes frères et sœurs, présents dans l'école, n'ont-ils pu rien faire ?

La rencontre avec le directeur est houleuse. Sa mère ne lui a pas donné d'instructions sur la conduite à tenir face à un phénix parlant, se présentant comme un fondateur de l'école. J'essaye vainement de lui faire comprendre qu'il a tout à perdre à laisser une telle ambiance de discorde dans son école. Tous ces élèves qui pourraient travailler ensemble, à faire progresser la magie…

Sa mère est encore pire. A peine ai-je ouvert le bec qu'elle me chasse à coup de sortilèges de découpe. Les élèves sont les seuls qui peuvent sauver l'école.

A Poufsouffle, ils semblent très réceptifs à mes paroles et me promettent de tout faire pour rétablir l'harmonie dans le château. Par contre, dans les trois autres maisons, aucun ne semble prêt à faire le moindre effort. Les Serpentard sont ici car c'est leur _droit naturel_ et ils n'ont donc pas de compte à rendre. Les Serdaigle _savent_ ce qu'il s'est passé et ne laisseront pour rien au monde les adeptes de la magie noire de Serpentard leur marcher sur les pieds. Les Gryffondor, pour le moment, ont trop soif de _vengeance_ pour réfléchir sainement.

Tristement, je réunis Peeves, Salzar, Rowena et Helga pour discuter de l'avenir.

« Cette école est devenue une foire d'empoigne. Ne pouvons-nous rien faire, nous qui avons construit cette école de nos mains ? Si cela se poursuit, elle va s'effondrer d'ici peu.

- Nous savons cela ma douce, me répond Salzar, mais lorsque nous avons essayé de parler aux élèves, ils ne nous écoutaient déjà plus. La mégère a les professeurs dans sa poche et ceux-ci exacerbent les tensions.

- Qui est cette femme ? Pourquoi a-t-elle tant de haine contre nous ?

- C'est une fille de moldus qui a été rejetée violemment par sa famille quand elle a montré ses premiers pouvoirs. Depuis, elle déteste le monde magique et fait tout pour lui nuire. Des gens ont essayé de les déloger, elle et son fils mais elle a trop d'alliés. Nous dit Helga qui est au courant de tout grâce aux elfes de maison.

- Nous devons agir. Peeves, je voudrais que tu ne les laisses plus entrer dans leur bureau ou dans leurs appartements, il faut qu'ils sentent que le château ne veux pas d'eux, tu peux faire ça ?

- Bien sûr ma reine ! Je suis à votre service, me répond-il avec une révérence moqueuse avant de s'enfuir à travers murs.

- Bien. Nous devons protéger notre école contre ceux qui lui nuise. Nous ne devons pas laisser une telle situation se reproduire. Réunissons les élèves qui sont encore fidèles à l'école pour les charger de veiller sur elle. »

La mission de Peeves est une réussite. La mère et le fils ne peuvent plus rentrer que dans la grande salle et dans les salles de bain. Les tableaux s'esquivent lorsqu'ils essayent de pénétrer ailleurs. Je remarque d'ailleurs que la collection s'est considérablement agrandie depuis mon dernier passage. Ceux de Castille restent les plus beaux à mes yeux.

Notre réunion d'élèves, par contre, n'est pas glorieuse. Seuls quatre élèves nous ont paru convenir, un de chaque maison.

« Mes chers enfants, commence Peeves, à qui nous avons laissé la direction de la réunion, si vous êtes réunis ici c'est que l'école court un grand danger. Le griffon abattu ce matin était l'un des fondateurs de l'école. Il s'agissait de Godric. Les animaux qui m'entourent sont les autres fondateurs : Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle, Salzar Serpentard et ma Reine, Elyzabel.

- Mais, l'interrompt l'élève de Serdaigle, il n'y a que quatre fondateurs, aucun livre ne parle d'une Elyzabel.

- Ce qui est dans les livres n'est pas toujours la vérité. L'Histoire de Poudlard telle qu'elle vous est comptée est fausse. Nous étions bel et bien cinq. Il n'y a jamais eu de guerre entre Salzar et Godric.

- Et je n'ai pas étudié la magie noire, ajoute Salzar.

- Tous ces ajouts ont été faits par des romanciers, qui ne connaissaient rien de la véritable histoire. Vous quatre, aujourd'hui allez entendre la vraie histoire de Poudlard. »

Après quelques heures et de nombreuses questions, les élèves savent tout de nous et nous regardent avec un œil admiratif.

« Nous vous avons réunis pour vous confier une mission. L'école est menacée par la discorde qui y règne. Vous serez les seuls à connaitre la vraie histoire, puis d'autres, que vous choisirez pour leur droiture et leur loyauté. Le château ne tiendra debout que s'il reste des élèves pour croire en notre rêve. Leur dit Peeves, grandiloquent comme toujours.

- Nous sommes tous très attachés à cette école. Nous ferons tout pour en être digne. Promet l'élève de Gryffondor tandis que les autres approuvent. »

Ma mission s'achève pour cette fois. Les quatre élèves que nous avons désignés préserveront l'école des déviances pendant un moment. Je m'envole retrouver mon refuge sous l'œil blessé de Salzar. Je sais que je le fais souffrir mais je ne peux rester ici. Je sens son regard me suivre à mesure que je m'éloigne, mes larmes s'égrainent sur mon plumage.

* * *

ELYZABEL

6 avril 1685

Encore une fois, j'entends l'école m'appeler. Je craignais que ça n'arrive depuis des centaines d'années. Lequel de mes amis va mourir aujourd'hui ?

La vue des tours sombres de l'école m'apaise un peu. Quoi qu'il se passe, je suis chez moi. L'éclat du soleil sur les ardoises, une ombre masquant une gargouille, le vert clair de l'herbe du parc qui s'oppose au vert foncé des arbres de la forêt interdite. Tout cela me rappelle ma jeunesse, l'âme de notre école. Je contourne le château, cherchant une fenêtre ouverte. Rien. Partout des vitraux étincelants, des vitres claires ou des volets. Heureusement, la grande porte est ouverte elle. Le hall d'entrée rayonne. J'ai du mal à reconnaitre le château tellement il semble propre. Non pas qu'il soit sale d'habitude mais avec la fumée des cheminées, le passage des élèves et tout le travail qu'ont déjà les elfes, il est souvent un peu plus terne.

Dans la grande salle, les tables sont mises pour le diner. La vaisselle d'or me saute aux yeux, tout comme les sièges luxueux de la table des professeurs. Qu'est-il arrivé à mon école pour qu'elle devienne si opulente et si ostentatoire ?

Tous les élèves sont en cours à cette heure-ci. J'ai aperçu Peeves filer par un des couloirs menant aux cuisines. Je le suis à défaut d'une meilleure idée. Une femme tirée à quatre épingles se dirige elle aussi vers les cuisines d'un pas décidé. Sa robe est d'un noir éclatant, sans un pli ni une poussière. La voir chatouiller la poire pour accéder aux cuisines a quelque chose de cocasse. Ça doit être elle qui a récuré mon château de fond en comble. Je la suis encore quand elle entre, sentant intrinsèquement que c'est là qu'il va se passer quelque chose.

Les elfes semblent paniqués et s'agitent dans tous les sens pour s'excuser de tout et de rien, tentant de deviner ce qui a pu mécontenter la maîtresse des lieux pour qu'elle vienne les voir en personne.

« Maîtresse, je vais me fouetter le dos, je n'ai pas balayé le terrain de Quiddich…

- Maîtresse, j'implore votre pitié, je vais de ce pas nettoyer l'intérieur des tuyauteries… »

Tous parlent en même temps, s'excusant de ne pas avoir réalisé des tâches totalement absurdes. Leur a-t-elle vraiment demandé cela un jour?

« ASSEZ ! s'énerve la directrice. Vous ferez cela quand j'en aurais fini ici, ordonne-t-elle. »

Les petites créatures craintives s'inclinent le plus bas possible, leurs oreilles touchant leurs orteils pour ne pas s'attirer les remontrances de la femme autoritaire.

Celle-ci s'est déjà désintéressée des elfes et s'enfonce dans la cuisine jusqu'à la tanière de ma chère sœur. D'un coup de baguette, elle attire à elle ce qu'elle pense n'être qu'un vulgaire et sale animal sauvage, profitant de la générosité des elfes.

« Dehors les animaux répugnants, un blaireau n'a rien à faire dans une cuisine ! hurle-t-elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon prédécesseur n'a rien fait mais je ne laisserais pas passer ceci, termine-t-elle en accusant directement les elfes. »

D'un sortilège de lévitation elle entraine Helga devant-elle jusqu'aux berges du lac. Peeves et moi faisons tous notre possible pour l'en empêcher, lui faire comprendre son erreur. Nos cris et nos crocs-en-jambe n'y font, rien, elle progresse inlassablement, obnubilée par sa 'mission'. Arrivée devant l'étendue d'eau, elle balance ma sœur dans le lac d'un grand geste de sa baguette et la maintient sous l'eau, se réjouissant de la 'pureté' de son école.

Salzar arrive juste à temps pour voir les derniers sursauts d'Helga. Rowena était trop loin et n'a pas même pu dire au revoir à sa sœur. Nous restons tous les quatre au bord de l'eau, atterrés par ce nouveau coup dur. Quelle est donc cette obsession des sorciers pour la propreté ? Pureté du sang, propreté des lieux. Jusqu'où iront-ils ? Nos larmes coulent et rejoignent le lac.

Nous en profitons pour réunir les « Chevaliers de Poudlard » comme se plait à les appeler Peeves. Ce sont quatre jeunes gens, pas plus de 15 ans. Ils semblent effrayés de se trouver dans la même pièce que Peeves. Ils nous racontent rapidement ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'école ces derniers siècles. Les histoires racontées d'années en années restent rarement intactes alors nous racontons à nouveau notre histoire. Ils semblent tous les quatre terrorisés par la tâche qui les attends. Que faire pour les aider ? Je leur montre l'accès à ma chambre secrète, ne sachant pas quoi faire de plus.

Salzar est retourné dans ses appartements le plus tôt possible. Il m'évite. C'est à nouveau le cœur gorgé de larmes que je m'envole loin de mon foyer.

* * *

ELYZABEL

26 juin 1809

Cette fois-ci l'appel que je ressens est moins urgent. Je dois rentrer à Poudlard car quelque chose s'y passe mais rien ne presse. J'en profite pour survoler l'Angleterre, évaluant ainsi la place des sorciers dans le pays. Qui aurait pu croire il y a si longtemps que les sorciers pourraient être si nombreux ? C'est à se demander comment Poudlard peut encore être assez grand. D'ailleurs je remarque de nombreuses extensions et ajouts à la structure primaire. Je ne parviens pas à me souvenir s'ils étaient déjà là lors de ma dernière visite.

Tout semble en ordre. Je me faufile dans les couloirs pour écouter les rumeurs et les bruits de couloir. Les éternelles rivalités entre maison et entre origines semblent être confinées à un niveau acceptable. Je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire de ce point de vue. Alors que se passe-t-il ?

Je descends chez Salzar qui est plus facile à retrouver. Il est endormi autour du cou d'une statue le représentant au temps de sa splendeur. Il s'éveille d'un sommeil d'une dizaine d'année d'après ce qu'il me dit. Il s'est lassé de parcourir les murs de l'école et d'écouter vivre des centaines d'enfants. Rowena et Peeves vont bien. En tout cas ils allaient bien quand il s'est assoupi.

Je le laisse émerger et rejoins l'aire de ma sœur, espérant la retrouver ainsi. Le nid s'est agrandi, laissant une belle place à trois œufs à la coquille bleutée. J'aperçois le vol caractéristique de la viking au-dessus de la Grande forêt. Elle tient un mulot dans son bec. Quand elle me voit, elle me fonce dessus, les ailes pleinement dépliées et donnant de grands coups de becs, me chassant de sa progéniture. Elle ne me comprend plus.

Je sais qu'aujourd'hui j'ai à nouveau perdu l'une de mes sœurs. Elle vit encore mais ne sais plus pourquoi. Son heure viendra comme n'importe quel oiseau. Au moins l'un de nous aura laissé des enfants derrière lui.

Je reste quelques années autour de l'école, observant le lent affaiblissement de Rowena. Salzar reste indolent, ne sortant de sa torpeur que lorsque moi ou Peeves l'y forçons. Je crains que lui aussi oublie qui il est. Les « Chevaliers de Poudlard » sont quatre jeunes filles très dynamiques et très liées. Poudlard est entre de bonnes mains pour une fois.

Presque quatre ans après mon arrivée, Rowena est morte. Je l'ai retrouvée figée par le froid de Février en haut de la volière. Sa mort, même moins violente que les autres me laisse un goût amer. Ses enfants ont tous élu domicile à proximité de l'école, perpétuant sans le vouloir les habitudes de la plus grande sorcière que j'ai connue.

Je suis partie sans saluer Salzar. Seul Peeves me fait de grands signes en haut d'une tour toute neuve. La mélancolie du serpent m'atteint. Nous qui étions cinq ne sommes à présent plus que deux, nous ignorant mutuellement. L'école pourra-t-elle rester entière lorsque nous serons tous partis ?

* * *

ELYZABEL

29 mai 1943

Le monde moldu est en crise. Je l'entends même depuis mon refuge au creux des Alpes. A mesure que la tension monte parmi les hommes, les pierres de Poudlard m'interpellent. Les guerres moldues auraient-elles pénétré le monde sorcier ? Mes ailes me portent presque malgré moi jusque l'école. Comme j'en ai maintenant l'habitude, j'explore et j'enquête pour savoir ce qu'il se passe dans les couloirs. Rien ne semble avoir changé. Je vois alors un jeune homme se faufiler vers les appartements de mon frère. Que fait-il ? Sa voix sifflante me fait froid dans le dos. Quand Salzar parle aux serpents, j'ai toujours eu une sensation agréable de sécurité à l'opposé de ce sentiment inquiétant.

Il descend dans les profondeurs de l'école, droit vers la chambre de Salzar. Son regard tourmenté fouille les moindres recoins de la pièce. Il s'arrête exactement au centre de la pièce et clame d'une voix sifflante et autoritaire :

« Oh Grand Serpentard, entends ma voix et entends ton sang. L'heure de la vengeance a sonné. C'est l'heure. »

Mon frère sort alors de sa torpeur à ma grande surprise. Comment peut-il obéir à ce freluquet qui se prétend son descendant ? Nous savons tous deux ce qu'il en est.

Le jeune homme continue sa litanie, d'une voix lourde de magie noire. Il ne s'agit pas simplement d'une prière mais bien d'une incantation. La force de volonté nécessaire à briser l'emprise de cette voix est bien supérieure. Salzar ne semble pas même lutter.

L'élève termine par une phrase qui éveille en moi des échos meurtriers :

« Sors et nettoie Ton Œuvre de ceux qui l'ont souillée ! »

Je revois alors tous ceux qui ont trahis l'école : les meurtriers de mes frères et sœurs ! Il faut les chasser de Poudlard !

Après quelques instants, je reprends mes esprits, comprenant la manipulation contenue dans les paroles prononcées. Salzar oscille sur ses anneaux, prenant lentement la direction de la sortie. Ses yeux étincellent et lancent des éclairs. Il est sorti de sa torpeur pour tuer !

Mes appels et mes sifflements n'y font rien, il ne se reprend pas. Peeves non plus ne peut rien faire. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'aucun élève ne croise sa route. Nous le devançons donc, vidant les couloirs de tous ses occupants.

Le hurlement de Salzar nous ramène à notre point de départ. Il se tient hagard devant le corps sans vie d'une fillette. Nous n'avions pas imaginé un instant qu'il y aurait quelqu'un dans ces toilettes !

La gravité de son acte aura au moins permis à Salzar de sortir de l'hypnose causée par l'élève de sa maison. Nous le trainons vers ses appartements pour ne pas qu'il soit tué. Il nous suit, trop abasourdi pour se poser des questions. J'ai peur que sa réaction soit la même que Godric. J'avais oublié à quel point ils étaient différents. Salzar s'enferme dans ses appartements, promettant de ne plus en sortir qu'au jour de la destruction de Poudlard. Il éprouve du remord d'avoir ainsi volé la vie d'une de nos élèves. Mais je sais qu'il est aussi honteux de s'être fait avoir par un élève même pas adulte. La langueur qui l'habite depuis plusieurs centaines d'années a eu un effet terrible sur lui, il n'a presque plus conscience de son humanité passée.

Peeves et moi faisons notre possible pour calmer les esprits. Il n'y a plus aucun de nos Chevaliers à Poudlard. Les tensions sont à leur comble et un seul homme croit encore en l'école. Le professeur Dumbledore est celui qui pourra rétablir l'équilibre entre les maisons qui divisent l'école. Je vais rester avec lui pour l'aider dans sa lourde tâche.

Le professeur de métamorphose est estomaqué de voir un phénix lui tenir compagnie. Il ne me comprend pas, cette capacité ayant été perdue par les hommes depuis bien longtemps. Pourtant il me fait rapidement confiance, sans rien demander en échange.

* * *

ELYZABEL

29 mai 1993

Le professeur Dumbledore est maintenant le directeur de Poudlard et fait son possible pour rassembler les élèves. Je l'aide du mieux que je peux, comme lors de la Grande Guerre comme on l'appelle maintenant. Le temps passé dans le bureau m'a permis de rencontrer le choixpeau. Cet artefact attribué à mon frère a vu passé des milliers de générations d'élèves. Il m'a raconté tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur les sorciers.

Depuis l'an dernier, je perçois les quelques élèves qui ont foi en l'école. Cette impression est pour le moment trop fugace pour que je puisse les repérer. Une sensation discordante me provient pourtant des pierres. Cette fois-ci ce n'est pas le château mais un élève qui m'appelle à l'aide. Sa foi en Poudlard résonne dans les vieux murs, leur assurant un soutien sans faille. Je file le rejoindre. Le choixpeau m'interpelle et je l'emmène, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi.

Encore une fois, je me retrouve devant la statue de mon frère, le même jeune homme l'appelle pour commettre les mêmes exactions. A ses pieds le corps une frêle jeune fille est étalé sur les dalles froides. J'entends un son provenant de derrière un pilier. Voilà le jeune homme qui m'a appelé. Il est déterminé mais terrifié.

Les deux élèves se font face et Jedusor appelle Salzar. Encore une fois, il répond favorablement à son appel. J'espérais qu'il n'en soit rien pour que je n'aie pas à intervenir. Je vais devoir lutter contre toi mon frère, mon amour. Les sentiments que je ne m'étais jamais avoué ressortent aujourd'hui, plus forts que jamais. Salzar n'entend ni mes larmes ni mes suppliques. Cela me crève le cœur.

Je dois aider mes élèves. Je croise son regard incendiaire, sans effet. Je pleure lorsque mon bec lui crève un œil. Je crie quand je lui crève l'autre. Malgré la douleur, il ne s'est pas repris. Il est toujours sous l'emprise du sorcier. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Je regarde le corps de mon frère, allongé dans sa salle secrète, une épée fichée dans le palais. Mes larmes soulent sans cesse, guérissant par là même le meurtrier de Salzar.

Voir chaque jour les pierres de Poudlard me blesse. Nous étions cinq, je suis maintenant seule. Je savais depuis des siècles ce qui allait arriver mais la douleur est immense. Peeves est mon seul rempart contre la folie. Je sais maintenant que la mission de mes frères et sœur est devenue mienne. Je serais toujours là pour maintenir l'école telle que nous la voulions. Les tensions entre les sangs purs et les nés moldus ne feront que s'accentuer. Mais je resterais, année après année pour veiller sur l'héritage de ma famille.

_**FIN**_

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire et qui m'ont laissé des commentaires.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.


End file.
